Worthy Undertakings
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore have been at war with each other since she started teaching at Hogwarts. Will these two highly skilled professors be able to push their differences aside in the hopes of finding something more? COMPLETE!
1. The Last Straw

**_Worthy Undertakings_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Summary: **Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore have been at war with each other since she started teaching at Hogwarts and Armando Dippet is determined to put a stop to it. He's also hoping to do a little matchmaking in the process. Will these two highly skilled professors be able to push their differences aside in the hopes of finding something more?

**Rated: PG**

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-Our Parchment Has Been Charmed To Ward Off Flames._

**~~The Last Straw~~**

Minerva McGonagall's eyes were flashing like green fire as she stalked her way to the teacher's lounge. As the door slowly swung open, the other occupants of the room could hear the muttered curses falling from her lips like poisonous darts. They gave each other knowing looks, each aware who was about to enter and who was the cause of such expletives. When Minerva finally entered the room, she regally walked over to her favorite overstuffed armchair and summoned a cup of tea hoping it would help her relax. Her gaze was serene and collected; she showed not a trace of the raging anger that the others were sure had been there moments ago. 

Of course, that is what made Minerva so fascinating. She had a wild temper but rarely displayed it for others to see. Most only knew of the Minerva who was a calmly collected young witch. She was powerful and one of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers the school had ever seen. Between her friendly, professional demeanor and her fascinating beauty, she was on good terms with everyone at Hogwarts. Everyone that is, except for Albus Dumbledore. They had been fighting since Minerva had arrived at Hogwarts a couple of years ago.

Later that day, Headmaster Dippet looked at the witch standing in front of him. Her black, silky locks were wild and her emerald green eyes were an unusually bright color. He couldn't help but admire her regal beauty. She had pale, creamy skin and a tall, slender body. He had hated to call her into his office this late at night and it was rather obvious she had been getting ready to settle down for the evening.

"Thank you Minerva for coming. Please take a seat." Armando Dippet waved a hand at the chairs in his office area. He propped himself on the edge of his desk and leaned forward. "Let me begin this meeting by saying that you are doing a fantastic job. Better than any teacher we have had in the same position previously. But I have heard a rumor that you do not get along with all of your colleagues." Armando noticed that Minerva's hands that had been lying in her lap were now clutched together. "Normally that would not concern me and hasn't since you arrived here. However, when it starts to get out of hand, like it did today, then it becomes my problem as well and I have to deal with it."

"Headmaster Dippet, I would like to speak in my defense." Minerva's voice was as steady as always but her body language betrayed her nervousness.

"I will, of course, give you a chance to have your say, just as I will for Albus." 

Minerva noticed that the Headmaster's attention was now being drawn to the area behind her. She turned around and a flush crept up her neck and into her cheeks as she noticed a furious Professor Dumbledore standing by the large oak door, which permitted entrance to the office.

"Professor Dumbledore, please take a seat next to Professor McGonagall. As I was saying Minerva, you will definitely have a turn to address your actions from earlier today."

Albus Dumbledore, in a quiet voice so only Minerva could hear, as the Headmaster was busy gathering some paperwork, made a remark that had Minerva's temper on edge. "Yes, Minerva, I am very much looking forward to you explaining to Headmaster Dippet all about how I provoked you into causing my voice to only come out in the form of bubbles. Which might I add, was the basis for me having to cancel a class." 

Squirming a bit in her seat, more in an attempt to squash her raging temper than as a response to any apprehension, she stared into the cold blue eyes that belonged to the man she despised above all others. Banishing any further thoughts of cursing him into the next decade, she turned to face the short balding man before her.

"Headmaster, let me begin by saying that ever since my arrival, Professor Dumbledore has constantly felt the need to explain how things were done by my predecessor. He has shown me no respect as a colleague and has made it his mission in life to embarrass me in front of my students. Surely you will understand how critical the first years are to a teacher, and one as young as myself has an even tougher battle to gain the respect of her students." Pausing to let her words sink in and to throw a death dagger glare at the enemy seated on her right, she began again. However, this time her voice was sterner, reminiscent of the tone of voice she used to scold misbehaving students.

"This morning, on my way to class, I was approached by the Transfigurations Professor and was told for the thousandth time how my predecessor always arrived half an hour earlier to class and prepared several practical lessons for his students. After explaining that I did not wish to engage my pupils in this type of activity, I continued walking to my class. This type of conversation would not have been insulting if he had not taken a holier than thou attitude with me and in front of an entire corridor full of students. He has done more to undermine my authority with them than I care to imagine. My sharp reply was not enough to satisfy his curiosity and unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore decided that since his first class was not until later in the morning, he would pay me another visit during the lesson." 

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement of the statements made up to this point. So far, she had managed to tell the unbiased truth, at least as far as the facts were concerned. He willingly admitted to stopping her in the hallway and yes, it was in front of the students. But she had misjudged his intentions and had, once again, proceeded in taking everything he said or did in the negative manner.

"As I was saying, I had already started my lesson when I noticed the auburn haired wizard sitting in the back of the class and engaging one of my students in a private conversation. To make matters worse, they seemed to be discussing a transfiguration matter rather than dealing with the subject of a boggart, which was the lesson for today. When I questioned his presence in my classroom, he replied that he merely wanted to observe my methods of teaching since they were so unconventional. Now, I admit that my response to his remarks was less than professional but considering the amount of stress and scrutiny that I'm constantly facing…especially from HIM, I felt that he needed to be taught a lesson. Normally I would not verbally berate a colleague but he has managed to push me beyond the realm of reasonable professional conduct. In short, I have had it with his constant interference in my daily life." Turning to Albus Dumbledore she shot one last barb. "Now, my dear colleague, would you like to tell him the rest of the story? Or shall I continue and let him judge for himself whether or not your bubbles were necessary? I must say, I liked you a great deal better when your voice could not be heard!"

Observing the occupants of the room, Minerva, to her immense pleasure, could not decide who was more flustered, the Headmaster or Professor Dumbledore. Perhaps she had finally made that meddling menace, Dumbledore, see the light or so she thought. She could not think of anything more satisfying than watching Dumbledore get what was coming to him. And she would be around to see it. With a look of cat-like satisfaction on her face, Minerva turned to see what Dumbledore had to say for himself.

Albus sat very straight in his chair before he started to speak. "Armando, I believe what happened this afternoon and what was said in the classroom are not as important as the intent behind it. After all, we must hit the root of the problem if we are to fix it. When Professor McGonagall had been hired, you came to me and we had a discussion which I hope you have not forgotten." At this, Headmaster Dippet reddened and seemed to be looking everywhere but at the two faculty members seated before him. Albus would not be deterred and continued on. 

"If I remember your words correctly, you said _although she is immensely gifted, she is also young. You were concerned she would have trouble fitting in here and would have problems with the students. I promised to help in any way I could by giving advice, showing her around and whatever else was required. From the first day, I have done what was asked of me, not in an attempt to undermine her authority as she stated but only as a means of helping her grow as a teacher. But Professor McGonagall, from the start, has looked at it all with no small amount of derision. She has always felt she knows best and that no advice or help from anyone could be of benefit. It seems to me that for all her high moral standards, she is suffering from a closed mind in the matter of her teaching skills which, I may add, are still in their infancy."_

Albus felt his side of the story went rather well. Minerva's satisfied smirk had been wiped off of her face. He felt a twinge of guilt at having made so harsh a comment at the end but it could not be helped. If she was going to act in such a manner, she had to expect such a reaction. Certainly, Minerva had taken every word of advice he had given and scoffed at it. 

Minerva could not understand why she was having trouble not only moving but breathing as well. It was the only thing keeping her from strangling Albus with her bare hands. Perhaps she was in shock. Yes, that had to be it. There was no other explanation for her inaction. The pompous windbag had certainly shown his true colors with that idiotic speech. His daring never failed to stun her. And now that she thought about it, she couldn't believe that Headmaster Dippet had thought she needed a baby sitter. If they didn't trust her to do her job, then why had they bothered to hire her in the first place? Before she could regain her composure, Armando Dippet started to speak.

"It is clear from listening to both of you that you are each at fault. This is some of the most childish behavior I have seen in all my years as Headmaster and I am including the numerous students as well. I see only one way to solve this predicament. First, I want you to spend this Saturday together. And I mean the whole day, whatever one does, both must agree to do. I would use this time as a way to get to know each other personally and professionally because the following week you are each to teach your classes in the style of the other." 

Taking a deep breath, he continued before either one could interrupt. "Albus, I expect you to learn that there is more than one way of teaching and all can be of benefit. Even those new to the profession can have ideas and plans that are better than others who have given years of service. Minerva, I hope that you learn to listen to advice given by others. You do not always need to follow it but keeping an open mind and heart is very important in your position. I think you will find it is an asset dealing with the many students who will come to you for advice. We will meet again at the end of the week to see how you feel at that time. Dismissed."

Sheer disbelief was etched on the faces of Albus and Minerva. Dippet had managed to shock them both by sentencing them to an entire day spent in the company of the other. Neither one could think of a worse punishment than having to waste an entire Saturday pretending to be civil. Minerva started to speak in protest but Albus had the same idea. Raising a hand to quiet them both, Armando gently reminded them that this matter was not up for debate and the discussion was closed. Rising from their chairs, each nodded and made their way to their separate rooms, without another syllable being uttered between them.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. When Forces Collide

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-Our Parchment Has Been Charmed To Ward Off Flames._

**A/N**: First of all, we'd like to say a special THANK YOU to all of those who took time to review our story: Stee Parker, Kemenran, Freelancer, LinZE, isabelle3, Palanfanaiel, Jestana, petriebird18, Griselda La Fey, Tartan Tabby, Cranky Cauldron, uber grasshopper. We're extremely pleased that you liked our first chapter and we can only say...keep those reviews coming! It helps feed our muse and let's us know how we're doing. We hope you enjoy chapter 2 as much, if not more, than the first! Secondly, things written in _italics_ are meant to be either the thoughts of the individual or, in some instances, letters written on parchment. We hope we have made it clear enough in the story so that you can easily distinguish between the two. Happy Reading!

**When Forces Collide**

Sheer disbelief was etched on the faces of Albus and Minerva. Dippet had managed to shock them both by sentencing them to an entire day spent in the company of the other. Neither one could think of a worse punishment than having to waste an entire Saturday pretending to be civil. Minerva started to speak in protest but Albus had the same idea. Raising a hand to quiet them both, Armando gently reminded them that this matter was not up for debate and the discussion was closed. Rising from their chairs, each nodded and made their way to their separate rooms, without another syllable being uttered between them. Once inside the safety of her own rooms, Minerva began to really fume over the decision of the Headmaster. She knew that he was a fair man but his solution to the supposed problem between her and the overbearing Transfiguration professor had been above and beyond the realms of reasonability. _How dare he suggest that I waste an entire Saturday trying to better understand a man with the mentality of a child and the social graces of a flobberworm! I am sure he'll want to do something utterly childish and I will just have to put my foot down and refuse. I will not let him drag me down to his level of behavior. What if a student sees us? Oh Merlin! I hope they will not assume that we are a couple! That would be the worst insult imaginable. _ Storming about her chambers, Minerva began to straighten things on her desk and dust the various bookshelves, which any observant person would realize didn't need dusting at all. She knew that she needed to be in bed but she was too upset to even consider the possibility of sleeping. Then the full magnitude of Armando's suggestion hit her like a bludger. _All of my hard work on these lesson plans will be for nothing! Because of Albus Dumbledore, I will now have to spend all day Sunday adjusting them to accommodate his teaching style. I'm sure he will waste no time at all in telling me the 'correct' way to teach the finer points of the necessary skills of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I should just let him teach my classes as well as his own. Especially since they both think that I'm so naïve. They seemed to feel that the youngest professor at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry would make a total mess of her first few years of teaching and therefore needed a guardian! _ _Well, Albus Dumbledore, we'll see who has the last word on this matter. You may think that because you have been friends with the Headmaster for years that you can manipulate this situation to your advantage but obviously you've never faced a McGonagall temper before. Bubbles are just the beginning of your problems!_ Several hours passed as Minerva tried to occupy her mind with anything other than Saturday's upcoming events and the drastic measures Dippet had taken to ensure that their behavior was not repeated. After reading the third article on her favorite quidditch team, she decided that she would need all of her strength these next few days and that a sleeping draught was in order. Climbing into her bed and taking the potion brewed to induce sleep, a wily smile graced Minerva McGonagall's face. Her last thoughts were focused on how to skillfully yet tactfully get even with the thorn in her side. 

It was the next morning and Albus was still somewhat in shock at Armando's announcement. However, he could see the wisdom of his actions. Forcing them to spend an entire day together was the least of it. Teaching in the other's style would necessitate ongoing contact throughout the week since they would each have many questions. Although he had been friends with the Headmaster for years, Armando still managed to surprise him every now and then.

Spending all day tomorrow with Minerva would be quite challenging. He decided then and there that he would not bring up anything work related until the afternoon. Perhaps that would allow a greater chance of putting their differences behind them. 

He had never spent much time with Minerva in a social setting since she had arrived as the newest professor. It just wasn't in the normal routine. There were always so many things to keep one occupied when classes were in session. During the breaks, Albus stayed at Hogwarts since he was the head of Gryffindor but Minerva, having more freedom, always went to visit her family.

No matter what happened, he would try to keep his temper. He was the more mature of the two in both age and temperament so he needed to act as such. He knew well enough that Minerva was perfectly capable of keeping a tight reign on her temper around anyone but him. She was completely insufferable in a professional setting so he could only imagine what she would be like in public. Perhaps he would be lucky and she would realize the error of her ways. The ruffling of Fawkes' feathers as he awoke interrupted Albus' train of thought and he decided to not worry any more about what the future held for him.

Saturday morning came all too soon for the professors and by the looks on their faces, sleep had not been their friend the previous night. However, as she descended the staircase to meet her companion for a day in Diagon Alley, Minerva McGonagall took a deep breath and tried not to let her anger from the last two days show in her actions or expressions. She was sure that spending an entire day with Albus would be absolute torture but she would try to put on a game face and let him worry for a bit. However, in the back of her mind, she knew that ruining the day early on would only make them both more miserable and she tried to force a smile as her vivid green eyes met his blue ones upon reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Albus also knew that he must be very careful not to give this explosive witch a reason to verbally abuse him so early in the day. During dinner on Friday night, Minerva, in her normal indifferent voice and with her cool eyes, had suggested that it would be best to spend the day on neutral ground. Albus had agreed and the bustling wizarding community seemed like the perfect place. However, as he had watched her make her way down the large staircase, he had noticed something different about her. It was almost as if his obstinate colleague had opted to leave her sarcastic attitude behind for the day. But Albus was sure when she spoke, her voice would still contain those sharp tones he'd grown accustomed to hearing. 

In an attempt to break the ice and start the day on a good note, Albus gallantly offered her his arm and she reluctantly accepted. Silently they made their way to the edge of the grounds and apparated to the busy wizarding hub of activity. 

What should have been an easy decision almost caused a scene in the middle of the street when they arrived. Minerva, being an avid quidditch fan, had already expressed a desire to pop into Quality Quidditch Supplies to inspect the latest racing broom. Albus, on the other hand, was determined to visit Gambol and Japes Joke Shop. He had heard several of the students bragging on the quality of their products as well as the quantity of choices.

"Dumbledore, I absolutely refuse to waste my time in such a childish manner. Honestly, you would think that you're as young as the students you're supposed to teach! What on earth could you find appealing about a shop that caters to the youngest of our world?" Crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows, she braced herself for the outburst she knew was headed her way.

"Well Minerva, if you weren't so uptight and serious all of the time, you might actually enjoy life. As it is, you spend all of your waking moments perfecting that strict façade we see daily at Hogwarts. And if I am remembering Dippet's instructions correctly, we were told to spend the day together so perhaps it would be a good idea for you to have a quick lesson in compromise. I'm sure even the formidable Professor McGonagall is adult enough, given our current situation. After all, this is the last thing I wanted to do with my Saturday!"

Minerva could feel her cheeks flush crimson with anger and it was becoming harder and harder to keep her voice level to a minimum, although she was sincerely trying not to draw any more attention to them than necessary. "Dumbledore, how can someone so respected in our world be so blind? Do you honestly think that I live a life void of any fun and adventure? Contrary to your beliefs, I do have a life outside of Hogwarts. I have friends, family, and interests that you know nothing about. Just because a grown witch or wizard has chosen to put away their toys does not mean that they stop having fun. By judging others based on your own habits, you perceive the rest of us to be lacking in some way or another. And I don't know about the rest of the wizarding world, but I am becoming extremely tired of being under your constant scrutiny."

Albus bristled at the verbal attack. "How dare you accuse me of judging others based solely on my own lifestyle. Is it a crime to want to see people experience a little bit of fun each day? I realize that you have a life away from school but you are at Hogwarts most of the year and you never go out with the other professors. Every time I have seen you outside of the classroom, you always have that scowl on your face that makes people want to run in the opposite direction. Is that really your goal, Minerva? Do you honestly want the rest of the world to fear and stay away from you…or do you want them to see the side of you that your friends and family seem to love? Believe me, if you are aiming for the former, then you are doing an excellent job."

After several moments in utter silence, but with stern expressions haunting their faces, each realized that they had reached an impasse. They were forced to spend the entire day together and Armando had warned them that he would be watching to make sure they abided by the rules he had set forth. 

Albus' words had been harsh but they caused Minerva to think. She didn't want to push anyone away but how could she make him understand that life is not all fun and games? She knew that he was waiting on a response from her and her instincts told her to let him feel her wrath. After all, she had promised herself that she would get even with him. However, her head told her that part of what he said was true. That realization alone caused her to refrain from speaking what was running rampant in her thoughts. Instead, she met his steely gaze with her own and tried to quickly think of her next move. In an effort to draw attention away from his biting remarks and to attempt to salvage the bulk of the day, Minerva came up with a suitable solution.

Since they both thrived on a good book, she suggested that they head to Flourish and Blotts. This seemed like a safe and logical way to waste some time. Sensing her efforts at making a slight recovery from his wounding observations, Albus pushed his anger away and tried to move forward with an attitude of cooperation. He had not intended to hurt her feelings but she just seemed to frustrate him so. He could not understand why someone so young always acted so cold and indifferent to life. Since her arrival at the school, he could not recall seeing her smile, and in some small way that pained him. Agreeing to her suggestion, they walked briskly towards the bookshop in a deafening silence. 

Upon entering the establishment, they decided to go their separate ways for a small amount of time. Upon deciding they both needed time to regain their composure, Albus and Minerva split up briefly to inspect the various shelves lined with books. They were astonished to bump into each other half an hour later in the history section. And what was even more amazing was that they were each holding a copy of the same book, picked up from the muggle studies section. Sharing an awkward laugh, Albus offered to buy the book, let Minerva read it first, then add it to his collection. With a sparkle in her eyes that he'd never seen before, Minerva agreed to his proposition with the understanding that she was going to buy lunch as a form of repayment.

Lunchtime in Diagon Alley was always busy. Mothers and their children usually arrived in the crowded street, along with those not accustomed to rising early on a weekend. It was Albus who suggested purchasing some sandwiches and butterbeer at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. However, they were certainly not prepared for the attention they received. 

Ollivander, who took immense pleasure in outfitting each new witch or wizard with their first wands, stopped by their table. A look of delight crossed his face when he congratulated Albus on finally bucking up the courage to ask a young lady out on a date. At the mere mention of this ridiculous idea, Minerva bristled and wasted no time in informing Mr. Ollivander that they were not now, nor would they ever be, an item. "Mr. Ollivander, you certainly cannot believe that I would waste my time on someone as childish and overbearing as Albus Dumbledore!" 

Not willing to let this personal attack go unnoticed, Albus chimed in with his own thoughts on the idea. "Surely, you will give me more credit Ollivander! How could you even entertain the notion that I would find Miss McGonagall appealing in any sense of the word? We are complete opposites and are only here at the request of Headmaster Dippet. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to see about getting a cone of ice cream before continuing with this horrifically long day!" Sensing a hornet's nest being stirred, Ollivander quickly made his excuses and ventured off even more confused than ever.


	3. A New Perspective

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-Our Parchment Has Been Charmed To Ward Off Flames._

**~~A New Perspective~~**

Not willing to let this personal attack go unnoticed, Albus chimed in with his own thoughts on the idea. "Surely, you will give me more credit Ollivander! How could you even entertain the notion that I would find Miss McGonagall appealing in any sense of the word? We are complete opposites and are only here at the request of Headmaster Dippet. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to see about getting a cone of ice cream before continuing with this horrifically long day!" Sensing a hornet's nest being stirred, Ollivander quickly made his excuses and ventured off even more confused than ever.

As Albus contemplated whether or not to get a scoop of pistachio peppermint ice cream, Ollivander's words kept ringing in his ears. Professor McGonagall may be beautiful and talented but she did not make it easy for a potential suitor to get to know her better. He had worked with her for years and almost every word they had spoken to each other had been in the heat of anger or through clinched teeth. Unfortunately, he was forced to spend several more hours with her and he knew that Minerva would probably be in a foul mood for the rest of the day.  In an attempt to soften the raging temper of his companion, he took a chance and bought her a cone of chocolate frog crunch ice cream. After all, who could resist a cone of ice cream on such a beautiful day?

When he returned with two cones instead of one, Minerva was left speechless. She was still mad but she also recognized his feeble attempt to make the day less stressful than it had been previously and decided to try and do the same. Over the sugary dessert they began to discuss life at Hogwarts and in particular, one Armando Dippet.

It had been Albus who had dared to broach the subject of their forced time together but never did he realize just how dangerous the topic of Armando Dippet could be when discussing him with Minerva. He had not considered that she might still be angry with both of them for feeling the need to oversee her progress during those first critical years of teaching. 

It wasn't until Minerva spoke that Albus realized the error of his ways. "Honestly, how can the staff at Hogwarts continue to ignore the rumors about Armando Dippets' health? He certainly wasn't thinking clearly when he sentenced us to an entire day spent together. If he had any recollection at all of our history as colleagues, surely he would have noticed that you and I are not destined to become anything more than professors at the same school. Maybe he thought this would be an opportune time for you to teach me more of the finer points of teaching that he thinks I so desperately lack." 

"Minerva, whatever gave you the idea that Armando feels that way? He certainly would not have hired you if he felt your skills were not up to the high Hogwarts' standards. Anyone who has seen your long list of accomplishments would have to agree that you are more than qualified and in more than one field. I even told him that I felt you would make an excellent addition to the faculty. Although, I never imagined that we would be on such strained terms."

"Albus Dumbledore! How can you sit there and honestly tell me that neither of you doubted my abilities as a teacher when I first arrived at Hogwarts? Did you or did you not reference a specific conversation during our meeting with the Headmaster in which my skills were under scrutiny and he suggested that you help me "fit in" at the school? Did either of you realize how that might make me feel? No…you didn't and as a result, both of you have managed to create an atmosphere of animosity and distrust between us." Pausing to let those words slam against his ears, she couldn't resist one last shot at the situation. "Maybe he was hoping we would spend a day together and realize how wrong we had been for all of these years and set aside our petty differences in a single day!"

Taking a small bite from the ice cream cone, she tried to offer a smile but it turned into more of a smirk when seen through his eyes. Maybe that was why Albus, once again, said more than he meant to in a harsh tone. Minerva had not meant for her words to provoke a scathing response but this time she was attacking the Headmaster and on matters that she knew little about. 

"Minerva McGonagall, you should be ashamed of yourself! As a professional, you should realize that it is never appropriate to defame someone, even if you disagree with his methods. I am certain that Armando did what he thought was best, given our current situation. He only wants to ensure that we are able to conduct ourselves appropriately in front of the students and other staff members. Furthermore, it might be wise if you took the time to learn all of the facts before criticizing his actions." Settling back in his chair, Albus could tell that his temper had been raised to a level he did not wish to display in public. But when Minerva opened her mouth to speak again, he felt his anger slowly reach a boiling point as he listened to her rebuttal. 

"You overbearing git! I was merely stating that his choice of punishment was a bit unconventional and not the wisest of decisions. After all, we have been at odds for several years and suddenly he believes that one afternoon will make all of those hurtful things we've said vanish into thin air. I was not attacking his personal character, merely his leadership skills in this matter. I believe he is a very intelligent wizard but let's face it. He is getting older and even you have to admit that his decisions are somewhat lacking at times." By now, Minerva's ice cream cone had started to melt and she was flustered with Albus. The combination of both had her nerves frazzled as she stormed away from the small table towards the trash bin located nearby. 

A quick cleaning spell on her hands rid her of the sticky sensation as she returned to the table, hoping to change the topic to something less touchy in a vain attempt to squash Dumbledore's anger. Unfortunately, he was not ready to end this discussion so easily.

Once again, as he began to speak, his voice became softer as he struggled to keep a civil tongue in his head. He did not want to anger her further, nor did he want to simply drop the subject. Alas, it was time for a small confession on his part. One that he hoped would end the topic of conversation and put aside her feelings of their distrust once and for all.

"Professor McGonagall, perhaps I need to explain something to you. When Armando first showed me your resume, I was indeed impressed with the level of expertise you had obtained after graduation, especially at such a young age. I merely suggested that a teaching career is overwhelming for a witch or wizard of any age, but those first few years are especially difficult. My dear friend, Armando, wanted you to have someone upon whom you could rely day or night to answer any of those nagging first year questions…things they do not teach us in preparation for classes of our own. He had mentioned Professor Binns as a possible candidate, but with his duties as Deputy Headmaster and his advancing age, it was felt that someone with more time and energy would be best suited for you."

The more Albus spoke, the more Minerva began to realize what a complete mess she had made of things. She hated to admit it, but she had been wrong and now she was going to have to acknowledge that in front of the man she sparred with on a daily basis for years.

"You see Minerva, it was not that we did not think you were capable of handling the job. We merely wanted to assist you in any way possible to prevent you from wearing yourself down in your first few years. For some reason, though, the more I tried to be of assistance, the more you resented me for my efforts. I had only your best interests at heart but after so many nasty comments and displays on your part, I grew tired of trying to help you in a friendly manner. And I am embarrassed to say it, but I began to be less than gentlemanly when making my suggestions. For that, you have my sincere apologies."

Silence reigned down on them as Minerva contemplated what to say. She had never considered the possibility that they were only offering assistance to be nice. She had allowed her McGonagall temper and that domineering attitude to step in and take control. He was right. There were a lot of things not taught to first year professors. The little things that were merely learned by experience could have been so much easier if she had only had a knowledgeable mentor on her side. However, she had been so determined to show them her independence, she had overlooked a genuine offer of help.

A pale pink tint slowly graced the cheeks of Minerva as she searched for her ability to speak. When she spoke her voice was as strong as ever, but it did not contain that sarcastic nature nor the venomous bite that he had grown accustomed to over the years.

"I see now why you were always watching my every move. If you had only explained this to me when I first arrived, things could have been so different. Instead of alienating me and keeping me in the dark on this matter, I should have been given the opportunity to decide for myself if I needed an adviser. Surely, you will admit that had the roles been reversed, you might have drawn the same conclusions and felt the same way." The next few words were extremely hard for her to utter, as she rarely said them, but this was one time she felt she owed them to the wizard seated across from her. "I, too, am sorry. Had I not been so stubborn, I might have confronted you earlier and we might actually have grown to become friends." An awkward smile broke the stern facial features as silence once again descended upon the table. In an effort to give her time to regain her composure and thoughts, Albus went back inside to speak to an old friend he had seen enter the eatery moments earlier.

When he returned, Minerva tried to steer the conversation to anything and everything but school and lessons. They moved from family ties to favorite authors, music to mythology and soon discovered they shared a passion…a love for chess. "I would certainly look forward to an opportunity to play you in a game of chess. If you tend to be as fierce about chess as you are in other areas of your life, it would prove to be a most interesting game. I must say, though, that I have rarely been beaten and a new opponent would help keep me in practice." As the last syllable left his mouth a cool breeze blew around the couple and caused both to shiver. Minerva wasn't accustomed to losing at chess either and she gladly accepted the challenge with a promise to annihilate his men, just as she had stopped him in his tracks with her bubbles. 

Wincing a bit at her last remark, Albus decided to do the chivalrous thing and just let it go. He didn't want to ruin the only chance he had of making friends with her so he chose the only other option he had. "I must admit, Professor McGonagall, I never expected you to hurl such a curse at me. Your choice of spells was very original and the precision with which you cast it was impeccable. I must say that our dear Professor Flitwick would have been very proud of you." Feeling her face warming with the compliment, Minerva could not believe the words that sprang from her lips. If she hadn't processed the thoughts in her own mind, she would have sworn that someone else had spoken them.

"Professor Dumbledore, I realize that we are different in many respects but please try to see my side of things. I acted rashly when I hexed your voice to take the form of bubbles but it was a culmination of years of frustration and annoyance with what I saw as your total disregard for my abilities. I apologize for causing you any harm, but I must admit, the look on your face when you tried to yell at me was priceless. And if I'm not mistaken, the students have been discussing our little display in the hallways. They've even started to take sides." 

At Albus' confused look, she went on to explain. "Have you not heard the chatter between classes, or worse, even in the staff room? Oh yes, we have been the talk of the school for most of the last two days. When word spread of our impending outing, the debates grew in proportion. I had to stop a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw from coming to blows over which of us was in the right. After I deducted a few house points, I believe that they were both on your side."

A small chuckle escaped Albus' lips and an odd look entered his eyes, which seemed to be an extension of the smile on his face. "Is that what all the whispering has been about in the halls lately? I dare say that I must have the fewer number of students on my side, despite your deduction of house points. Even I would be willing to place a bet for the beautiful and talented Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher rather than the old codger in Transfiguration." An awkward silence met his words.

Minerva was moved by his sentiment and was surprised to find that she rather liked Albus when he wasn't being a know-it-all intruder. Perhaps today wasn't to be a total waste of time. "Listen, why don't we go ahead and stop by Gambol and Japes. It is getting to be rather late in the afternoon and I wanted to stop by Gringotts which is on the way."

"That, my dear colleague, sounds like an excellent idea." Albus was perplexed by Minerva's offer since only a few hours earlier she had been vehemently opposed to the idea. However, he certainly wasn't going to argue, they did enough of that already. After all, he needed some self-shuffling playing cards and wanted to pick up a gift for his student of the month. They walked in companionable silence to Gringotts and Albus waited while Minerva went inside to take care of her business. 

When Minerva walked through the doors and out onto the ornate stairs leading to the street, she stopped dead in her tracks. Albus was talking with a very attractive witch and something she said caused him to laugh out loud. Minerva couldn't quite place what upset her about the scene until Albus' newest companion had waved goodbye and he had turned and saw her standing there. His demeanor changed completely. She had seen glimpses today of his carefree and fun personality but whenever she was around he seemed to become more authoritarian, more professional. Acting like everything was normal, she joined him once again and they finally arrived at the joke shop.

Albus quickly made his way to the shelf containing the cards he was looking to purchase. He then proceeded to wander around the store picking up certain items and completely discarding others. Minerva was becoming impatient. She had made a gesture of goodwill to come here but did not plan on spending hours wandering through a child's paradise. Finally Albus picked up one other item and made his way to the checkout where a lengthy conversation with the gentleman at the front ensued.

Minerva was nearly out of patience by the time they exited to the street and made their way back toward The Leaky Cauldron. Albus suggested a detour to Quality Quidditch Supplies as a concession to her earlier stop and she managed to make Albus as frustrated as she had been with her lengthy perusal of the store. 

Unable to keep his thoughts to himself, Albus decided to share them with Minerva. "I hope you take my next comment in the manner it is intended. Bear in mind that it is merely my opinion, so please do not subject me to yet another round of bubbles or worse I fear." Minerva looked at him and braced herself for what would surely be an unpleasant observation. "I must say that I have never seen you as excited or energetic as you are about quidditch, not even in your classes."

Minerva felt her temper rise and then just as quickly give way to understanding. Perhaps this was another part of their misunderstanding. She couldn't resist and started to laugh out loud. She nearly doubled over on the street and Albus had to hold her up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and the look on Albus' face didn't help matters. She couldn't decide whether he was angry or tickled and she figured that he couldn't decide either. Once the laughter had finally subsided and people had stopped staring, Minerva suggested that they return to Hogwarts where she would address his remark over dinner.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for your reviews. They let us know how we are doing and whether or not to keep posting this fic. 

Stee Parker: Glad the paragraph change allowed for easier reading :-) Thanks for the input!

Palanfanaiel: Thanks for the laughs! Chapter 3 is up days sooner because of your chanting! We're glad you like it so much.

petriebird18: How very perceptive of you…but we're not telling any secrets just yet! Give us a few more chapters and you'll have your answers.  ^_^

Jestana: Glad we could show you AD/MM in a different light…and that you like it.

We would also like to personally thank TartanTabby, uber grasshopper, mascarat, Isabelle3, Kemenran, PrincessWitch, chicken13, mavidian and H.M.T.


	4. Sweet Revelations

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-Our Parchment Has Been Charmed To Ward Off Flames._

**~~Sweet Revelations~~**

Minerva felt her temper rise and then just as quickly give way to understanding. Perhaps this was another part of their misunderstanding. She couldn't resist and started to laugh out loud. She nearly doubled over on the street and Albus had to hold her up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and the look on Albus' face didn't help matters. She couldn't decide whether he was angry or tickled and she figured that he couldn't decide either. Once the laughter had finally subsided and people had stopped staring, Minerva suggested that they return to Hogwarts where she would address his remark over dinner.

Once they were seated and the vast quantity of food that could always be found at the school had filled their plates, Minerva enlightened Albus as to the reason behind her laughter. "Professor Dumbledore, I am so sorry if you felt I was laughing at you earlier. Your statement suddenly brought a new kind of understanding to me. I never realized that you felt I was not happy teaching. I love teaching and I love my students. There is nothing I would rather do with my life. My style in the classroom is both out of necessity and out of personal experience. As a student, I loved the practical portion of each subject but quickly realized that learning the how, what and why made it easier for me to excel at whatever I had to tackle. It is also the way that I teach best. I am sure that you know what I am trying to say based on your own experience. Each professor develops a way of teaching over time that works for them."

Albus still looked confused and he asked the next logical question. One for which Minerva was prepared to answer. "Yes, I can understand that and I respect it but why do you always look so unhappy?"

"I am never unhappy. Well, unless a student is causing trouble for the whole class. I am simply being strict. I care for my students so much that sometimes I find that I can be swayed too easily. The strict Professor McGonagall that everyone sees is simply my way of making sure I am in control of the situation and the classroom. If I acted any other way, the students might find it easier to cause disruptions in class or see me as somewhat of a target for their pranks. At least this way, I know they respect me, even if it is out of necessity."

Albus was startled for a moment and then a look of complete understanding crossed his features. "Minerva, I truly need to apologize. I always thought that you were unhappy with teaching and I was only trying to suggest ideas that I hoped would help you to find some joy in your chosen occupation. I think you are an excellent teacher. In fact, I have never seen the students so excited to go to a class. Well, perhaps except for mine." His eyes sparkled mischievously at his last comment and Minerva felt a giggle escape her lips.

"My dear Professor, may I make one more observation?" As she looked questioningly at his features, she found herself nodding but an uneasy feeling was brewing in her stomach. "Minerva, I have noticed that you never call me by my first name. Is there a particular reason for that?"

"I suppose I have never felt comfortable enough to use your first name. After all, you were my professor in school and since my return to Hogwarts, we haven't been on the friendliest of terms. But why are you asking me such a question? Have I offended you in some way?" Minerva tried hard not to show the slight bit of worry on her face as she swallowed hard and waited for his answer.

"Oh no! You have not offended me in any way. I am merely asking because I would sincerely like for you to call me "Albus" instead of "Professor"…but only if you are comfortable with the change. I believe that we have progressed beyond the constant bickering and are forging a new friendship. And friends do not refer to each other by last names or titles."

The uneasy feeling that had been building in the pit of her stomach had subsided and Minerva felt different somehow. She had never considered the idea of referring to Professor Dumbledore as simply Albus but the idea was one that she liked. It made their new friendship seem more solid. "Well…Albus…I will try my best to accommodate your request. Old habits are hard to break, so if I slip and accidentally use your official title, gently remind me."

The way her smooth voice had caressed every single letter of his name managed to create immeasurable pleasure in his heart. Now that she was no longer shouting at him, he noticed the slight hint of her Scottish brogue that slipped in unnoticed at times and that only endeared the idea of Minerva using his first name. The more they spoke over dinner, the more he became aware of her usage of "Albus". On more than one instance, he had to remind himself to pay attention to her other words and not just the sound and texture of his given name as it fell upon his ears.

The rest of their evening passed quickly and cordially. In fact, Albus managed to stun Minerva by inviting her to go with him to Hogsmeade the following day. "I would be most honored if you would accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I need to visit Gladrags Wizardwear to collect some socks I ordered last week and I am nearly out of my supply of lemon drops. Therefore I will need to stop by Honeydukes. However, if you would agree to another outing with me, we could find time to stop by the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer while we discuss our lesson plans for the week. Since we have finally reached an understanding on our varying teaching styles, I think it would be beneficial if we explored this topic a bit further. What do you think?"

A pregnant pause caused Albus to shift slightly in his chair. It had been decades since he had asked a woman to go with him on an outing and her silence had him worried. Finally a hint of delight began to dance in Minerva's lively green eyes. "I think that would be an excellent idea. Also, I need to take my remembrall to Dervish and Banges. It has been behaving rather strangely lately and I know that I have not forgotten anything. How about I meet you in the foyer at precisely eleven o'clock tomorrow morning?"

Rising from his chair and smiling at the raven-haired beauty, he agreed to meet her the following morning and strode off towards his own chambers. Silently, Minerva began to contemplate her new thoughts and feelings toward the man she had spent so many years despising. 

In the haze before slumber, Minerva replayed various scenes from her day with Albus. All in all, it had been a rather enjoyable time. Sure they had sparred, but it was nothing like their usual arguments. The odd thing was that once they had begun to talk instead of argue things between them had gone much smoother even when they disagreed. To her surprise when she closed her eyes, all she could see were his blue eyes smiling as the sun danced across the sky. In her mind, his eyes were much bluer and there was a captivating twinkle that appeared in them. She had seen it several times during the course of the day but it had only emerged when he was around other people. As her own eyelids descended she found herself wishing she had been the one to cause such a look in those crystal blue pools. Tomorrow was another day and she hoped it would be less taxing than their first outing, but if she wanted to be at her best, she had to get some sleep.

Morning finally arrived and the sun was shining brightly as the two professors made their way slowly to Hogsmeade. They had agreed to take a leisurely stroll into the little village rather than apparating in an attempt to soak up some of the beauty of the day. Their conversation was light and contained only a hint of awkwardness. Several times during the course of the journey, they slipped into silence, which was usually broken at the same time by both parties in an attempt to stave off the uneasy quietness.

Arriving at Gladrags, Albus made no attempt to hide his excitement. He loved socks! Socks of all varieties, colors, patterns, and textures were his joy in life. He had seen these particular socks in a catalog months ago and had debated on whether or not to purchase them. After weeks of indecision, he placed the order on the spur of the moment and had been incessantly harassing the proprietor of the shop until he owled to say they had arrived. As if holding a newborn baby in his arms, he proudly showed Minerva his treasure. A wrinkled brow and pursed lips caused his heart to sink. "Minerva McGonagall! You cannot possibly tell me that these are not the most beautiful pair of woolen socks you have ever seen. Not only that, they are practical as well. You'll wish you had a pair of these to keep your tiny feet warm this winter." A smile curled around the edges of his mouth as he awaited her reply. He only hoped that it would be a cordial one.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings, although the idea of sparing them was completely new to her, she made a feeble attempt to show a little enthusiasm for his purchase. "I suppose if one is interested in socks with tiny birds flying all over them, then they are truly a wonderful addition to the wardrobe." As if on cue from the new owner, one of the tiny birds burst into flames and was immediately reborn within the fabric. Gasping slightly at this sudden display, Minerva could not help but notice that she had caused the twinkle in Albus' eyes to appear for the first time. Her heart suddenly felt a little lighter than it had only moments earlier. Then she remembered her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep and a smile began in her eyes and made its' way to her pink lips. Without even trying, she had managed to summon the twinkle to his eyes and she found that it pleased her immeasurably.

Striving hard to control his laughter at the sight before him, Albus explained that these weren't just ordinary birds, but each was a phoenix. When he went on to tell her of his own phoenix, Fawkes, it all made sense and she realized that there was more to this man than she had ever imagined. 

Honeydukes was an entirely different matter. As someone who had never really possessed a sweet tooth, the idea of wasting good money on the confectionaries was beyond Minerva's realm of comprehension. However, he had warned her of his intent to stop at this store and she had agreed, even before they left Hogwarts. Wandering aimlessly around the shop, she was amazed at the variety of odd candies and chocolate. When she finally located Albus, who was busy filling a large bag full of those ridiculous lemony things, he insisted that she choose a candy of her own and he would purchase it for her as a way of saying thanks. Not really sure what to do, she reached up and grabbed the first thing she saw…a chocolate frog. 

"Ah, that is an excellent choice. And did you know that there is a famous witch or wizard card in each one? Go on, open it and let's see whom you've got! But be careful, the frogs have one good jump in them and it will try to get away!" A bit frustrated with the entire affair, she quickly tore open the packet, grasped the frog firmly and looked at the small card. "Well, who did you get?" Her pale cheeks flushed crimson and felt as warm as the day itself when she announced that she had received a card with Merlin. 

Albus, who had a feeling she wasn't being entirely honest, decided to accept her declaration without question. "That's a nice one, although there are more interesting ones to be had." Making his way to the man behind the counter, Albus did not notice Minerva lingering behind. Looking down at the small card in her hand, she smiled. Placing the bit of paper containing the picture of Albus Dumbledore into her robes, she made her way through the dozens of children and joined him at the door. 

Strolling along the crowded street once more, Albus suggested that they head to The Three Broomsticks for lunch. Popping a lemon drop into his mouth, he sighed in great pleasure.

"Really Albus, how can you stand to eat one after another of those unusual tasting candies? I thought children were the only ones enamored of such treats."

Albus grinned at Minerva and managed to reduce his large bag of candy by one more before answering. "I love the taste of these wonderful candies and they raise my spirits. I have found that a sugary tasting treat can often replenish the soul." He paused only for a moment before continuing. "Perhaps you should eat your chocolate frog before it melts."

Minerva blushed at having been caught. She had considered herself clever. Assuming Albus thought she had eaten the frog, she had deposited it along with the wizard card in her pocket. "Perhaps I should wait. After all, we are about to have lunch and it might spoil my appetite."

When Albus merely continued to look at Minerva with that all knowing sparkle in his eyes, she relented and took the frog out of her pocket. She delicately bit into the softening milk chocolate and a small smile graced her mouth. When she had finished, she looked at her hands with a bit of alarm.

"I find that licking my fingers is most efficient." Albus chuckled gaily at the indignant look on Minerva's face. "Really, Minerva, considering your animagus form, I would think cleaning in such a way would be something you are comfortable doing." Giving Albus a not-so-friendly glance, she quickly licked each finger as they reached the entrance to The Three Broomsticks and stepped inside.

As they took their seats at an empty table in the corner, Albus contemplated the new side of Minerva he was getting to know. She tended to be a bit touchy but was also completely adorable. Of course the way his thoughts were headed, maybe adorable wasn't the right word. He immensely enjoyed watching her rediscover the lighter side of her personality, one that wasn't ruled by decorum and the one he remembered from her days as a student at Hogwarts. He had no problem with her teaching façade but she also tended to carry it into her personal life. Minerva's voice brought him out of his reflective mood.

"I can't believe I forgot about my remembrall. And now we are nowhere near Dervish and Banges." Minerva was holding the supposed malfunctioning ball in her hand and was looking at it with an intense expression on her face.

Albus replied with a happy tone in his voice. "We will just have to stroll that way after lunch. I am looking forward to the additional time I will be able to spend getting to know you."

Minerva looked up and noticed a waitress had appeared. After she took their orders, Albus and Minerva settled into a lively conversation about teaching styles but Minerva still had a puzzled look on her face from time to time. Finally Albus could resist no longer and asked what was bothering her. 

"It really doesn't make any sense at all. I told you my remembrall was acting strange. The problem is it seemed to be constantly lit. For weeks now I could not get it to shut off. But right now it is fine. And come to think of it, yesterday it was fine as well." Reaching out his hand to take the remembrall from her delicate fingers, Albus inspected the magical object but was as much at a loss for an explanation as Minerva. Just as he was about to tell her a story involving his own remembrall, their food came and the topic was suddenly discarded.

The day was fading fast and it seemed that they had only left Hogwarts an hour ago. However, both professors knew that it was almost dinnertime at the school and that meant that it was nearing another week of students, tests, lessons, and headaches. After leaving the faulty magical object at Dervish and Banges, with an explanation of the original problem, the two slowly made their way back to the castle. As they neared the front doors, Albus had a wonderful idea and he hoped Minerva would agree. 

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:** Thanks to each and every one of you for taking the time to let us know how we're doing with this story. Your comments help keep us on track and give us the incentive to keep posting chapters.

Jestana: Yes, they're starting to realize that the other isn't so bad…and we're all glad for that! Thanks for the compliment!

Isabelle3: In answer to your question…well it wouldn't be any fun if we told you what was going to happen. But, we promise you…you won't be disappointed! ^_^   Just continue to read the story and you'll be pleasantly surprised!

Kemenran: As requested…here's another chapter for you. We hope that you'll enjoy it as much as the others!

Palanfanaiel: Your chanting worked~ That's really great~ Here's chapter four~ No need to wait~ For Minerva and Albus~ It's never too late~ So read this part~ To learn their fate! 

Griselda La Fey:Yeah…you think it's hilarious…our mission has been accomplished! As per your request…we have continued with …chapter 4…Sweet Revelations.


	5. Crumbling Defenses

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

A/N: We hope all of our readers are having a Happy Holiday Season! Thank you to those who took the time to write a review. We LOVE to check our email and see one waiting for us. We thought it was time to give you a little more information as to the direction of the story. Worthy Undertakings is approximately 17 chapters so far. With each chapter we post, we look it over for mistakes and any tidbits we have thought to add to make things more clear to our LOVELY readers. Of course, Albus and Minerva are working things out and getting to know each other. Never fear! Things will get more _personal between them as time goes on. In addition, we are always passing the story back and forth for additions to the end. And what will the end be you ask...well, you will just have to read to find out. But we promise it will be well worth the wait. _

~_Crumbling Defenses_~ 

Stopping on the top step leading up to the massive doors, Albus turned to look Minerva in the eyes. Smiling nervously, she, too, turned to stare at his face that was highlighted by the last rays of the sun. "Minerva, I know this may sound very improper and, correct me if I'm overstepping my bounds, but would you care to join me in a game of chess after dinner tonight?" 

"I would be honored to take you up on your offer. And please don't think you are presuming too much. I sincerely look forward to defeating you and your men." A coy smile played about her lips as she answered him without her usual hesitation. "After all, nothing lasts forever."

"Now, now, my dear colleague. I wouldn't get too attached to the idea of winning. As I've told you before, I've never lost a game since I started teaching and I don't intend to start now. But I promise you, it will be a test of tact and pure cunning ability."

The Sunday evening meal at Hogwarts was always relaxed and the students said they saw more of their favorite foods on this day than any other day of the week. It was during this meal that the entire Great Hall was filled with loud chatter and laughter. The Head Table was usually the exception but not this particular day. Albus and Minerva had arranged to change the seating plan so that they might continue their discussion of lesson plans. At least that is the excuse they used in an effort to make their request seem plausible and reasonable. It was, however, surprising to learn that their discussion did not include any hint of Hogwarts business, but of more personal things such as family and life experiences.

After dinner was over and the students were sent to their common rooms, Albus approached Minerva and escorted her to his office. He had briefly considered inviting her into his living quarters, the sitting room in particular, but decided against the idea since the portraits on the walls loved to gossip as much as the students. Yes, the safest place for them to play this game was in his transfiguration office. Two plush chairs were conjured and a table was transfigured between them. 

"Accio chessboard." After a few seconds had passed, Albus' chess set came flying through the air and landed gently in his lap. He lovingly lifted the lid on the polished mahogany box and started to remove the carved marble pieces. The board was made of two types of wood intricately pieced together. One was a deep rich red and the other a pale blonde.

"Albus, this is probably the most beautiful chessboard I have ever seen. Where did you get it?" Explaining that it had been handed down to him by his grandfather, who by the way taught him the finer points of the game, Albus couldn't help but notice the light shining from Minerva's warm eyes. He had seen this look before, but it was usually on the faces of children receiving presents at Christmas or birthdays. 

The pieces moved to their designated starting points and began shouting threats at each other as they went. Minerva's eyes never left the board until everyone was in place and Albus had cleared his throat. 

 "Minerva, I realize that we have just consumed a sumptuous meal, but would you humor a wizard with an insatiable sweet tooth?" Wrinkling her brow in amusement, she hesitated before slowly nodding in agreement. 

"Excellent! I was hoping that you would let me make you a cup of my famous hot chocolate. The secret recipe has been handed down for generations and I find it helps me concentrate." Immediately, two steaming mugs of the light brown liquid appeared and the intoxicating scent filled the room. Sneaking a glance at Minerva's face as she tasted the warm drink, Albus was pleased with what he saw.

One sip of his special brew and she had closed her eyes. The warmth and texture caused her normally tense muscles to relax and a serene expression slid over her face. Breathing deeply she allowed the scent of the drink to take her back to her carefree childhood, if only for a moment in time. Opening her eyes, she quickly snapped back into reality and made her first chess move of the night.

As the game proceeded, it was give and take for several hours. The chess pieces that were normally used by Albus' opponents were in a jolly mood. Never had anyone with such skill at the game been on their side. The jesting between the players on the board increased as the game progressed and some of their comments caused Minerva immense pleasure.

At last, Minerva made a move with her knight that Albus had not seen coming his way. Straightening up in his chair and realizing for the first time that his opponent might actually beat him, he took several minutes to contemplate his next move. It seemed that every conceivable position would allow Minerva to attack and take possession of yet another member of his defenses. 

His pieces had become nervous. After all, their record showed no losses for a couple of decades and they certainly didn't want to start now. Pieces of advice were thrown at Albus from the board and he hushed them with one word. He had allowed them to break his concentration. That might have been his mistake or perhaps it happened when he looked across the table. 

Minerva was studying the board with an intensity he often saw when she taught her classes, and a curly tendril of hair had fallen forward and was resting on her collarbone. With thoughts now swirling around in his head, some of the game and some of his worthy challenger, he made his fatal move. He never saw the game-ending move until Minerva proudly smiled and yelled "Checkmate!"

Stunned at his first defeat in decades, Albus stared at the board. Her players were hooting and yelling giving each other hugs for their victory. Lifting his eyes to hers, he saw merriment and mirth radiating from her entire body. She had managed to beat the unbeatable Albus Dumbledore and he couldn't help but be happy too. For the first time, he realized how it made him feel to hear her laughter and to see her happy. He was just about to suggest round two when the clock chimed one o'clock in the morning.

"Good gracious, Professor…is that the correct time? I have an early morning class to teach and I must look over my lesson plans before then!" Quickly rising from the chair, Minerva offered to help him put away the game, but he declined her offer. Walking her to the door, he thanked her for a lovely day. Reaching down to capture her hand in his, he locked his crystal blue eyes with her vivid green ones and gently placed a single kiss on the back of her hand. Flustered and embarrassed, she promised to join him for breakfast and strode quickly back to her own chambers.

Once within the safety of her own rooms, Minerva allowed herself to really reflect on what had just happened. She felt sure that he was only being nice but the touch of his lips on the back of her hand had caused an almost forgotten sensation to warm her entire body, much as the hot chocolate had done earlier. Reaching into her pocket, she retrieved the chocolate frog card and was surprised to see his face still smiling back at her. She had always heard that the witch or wizard disappeared from these cards once the owner had a chance to see the photo. However, this card seemed to be different because she had looked at his picture more than once today and his image was still there. 

Dressing for bed, Minerva replayed the entire day over in her mind, much as she had done the previous night. Before settling down into the soft bedding, she did something that reminded her of one of her students. She took the card from her desk and placed it on her nightstand. Staring at it as she relived the way his hand had touched hers and the feelings that simple act had created, she drifted off to sleep.

Albus, however, was having some trouble falling asleep. He was still somewhat in shock that he had lost the chess match but Minerva's pleasure in her own abilities made it all worthwhile. He did make a mental note to himself to concentrate more on the game and less on the enchanting woman across from him in the future. It was at this point, Albus realized how much he had grown to care for Minerva and how he could not see his life without her friendship. She was a radiant person, full of life. But for some reason he could not fathom, she had locked up her fun-loving side within herself. Albus made a promise before easing into sleep that he would help show Minerva how enjoyable life could be and maybe, in the process, he could convince her that he was a worthy candidate for her affections.

The next morning, Armando Dippet chuckled to himself at breakfast. _Who would have thought that things could change so fast between those two?_ He had to give himself some credit. After all, he was the one that forced them to confront their problems and now they were getting along famously. He saw the confused looks on many of the teacher's faces…especially the younger male teachers in his employ. Minerva fairly sparkled with life this morning and the only explanation was Albus. He couldn't wait for the full report from those two on Friday. 

It was already Monday afternoon and Minerva was looking forward to the end of the day. She was busy grading papers from the past weekend's homework assignment and still had to plan the next day's activities. She wasn't usually so disorganized but spending the weekend with Albus had muddled her schedule. Teaching in a different style had caused her rhythm to falter. But she had managed to keep it together in front of the students and only collapsed into an exhausted heap during her infrequent breaks. As her red inked quill sped across the feet of parchment in front of her, she reflected on the weekend and her budding feelings for Albus Dumbledore. She finished the last scroll and had just stood up to stretch when an unfamiliar owl flew through the door and landed on the perch she kept in her office for just such an occasion. She handed the petite bird a treat as she untied the note and package attached to its' leg. The seal was from Dervish and Banges and Minerva quickly read the letter.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Your remembrall was a rather odd case. It seems that a spell was put on the item, which caused it to glow unnecessarily. We applied a spell-cleansing wax to restore proper function and you should have no further problems. _

_Depending on whether you received the remembrall as a gift or whether it was purchased directly, I would ask the person or store about the item and its' history if you are inclined to find out more._

_Thank you for your continued patronage and please let us know if we can be of further service._

_Best regards,_

_Dervish & Banges_

Minerva unwrapped the package and rolled the remembrall around in her hand. It was hard to believe that someone had cast a spell on her remembrall. She had received it as a gift when she was very young. It had been a saving grace during her school years when she was so busy with her classes. Many times she had been so wrapped up in reading in the library that the remembrall sitting in her hand was the only thing that allowed her to have any form of a social life. Of course, she never forgot to go to classes but social visits and quidditch matches didn't stick in her brain as well. And considering her love of all things quidditch, that was saying a lot.

The next day, Minerva was supervising her class as they attempted to transfigure the feathers in front of them into a broom. They would then take the brooms to their charms and potions classes and learn the rudimentary skills to make the brooms fly. The brooms would not be fast or go very high but the students always seemed to love this lesson and it taught them a great deal about being precise. Minerva had to admit that it was one of her better ideas. She was gratified when the other professors had agreed to her lesson plan proposal. Normally this portion of the lesson would be done in their Transfiguration class but Minerva had been given the honor since it had been her inspiration that had led to it in the first place. 

She loved teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts but if she was honest, she loved teaching Transfiguration more. She smiled to herself thinking that when Albus had suggested she teach the first lesson creating the brooms, she had almost refused simply because it had been his suggestion. However, her better sense had won and she had gracefully accepted. It was the one time since she had begun her career at Hogwarts that she had been happy with her old Head of House.

It was just as class was wrapping up that the idea came to her. Rushing to her office, she threw floo powder into the fireplace and called out.


	6. Unexpected Surprises

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~Unexpected Surprises~~**

It was just as class was wrapping up that the idea came to her. Rushing to her office, she threw floo powder into the fireplace and called out.

"Hello, is anyone home?" 

A tall slender woman with long blonde hair walked into the room and a look of joy lit her features when she spotted the head in her fireplace. "Hi darling, how are you? To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" 

Minerva watched as her mother gracefully settled into a comfortable looking armchair. "Hi mother, I am doing fine. I have a slight problem and was hoping you could help." 

Athena's green eyes, which were a shade lighter than her daughters, took on a very interested look. Minerva rarely came to her for advice and she was sure that this visit had little to do with the matter they were about to discuss. "I will help in any way I can. I hope it isn't anything very serious." 

"Well, it could be serious but I really don't know yet." Minerva allowed her forehead to crease with worry. She had to convince her mother that she was genuinely concerned if her plan was to work. "On Sunday during my outing with Albus, I dropped off my remembrall which has been acting very peculiar of late." Minerva's trained eyes picked up on the slight tension that had infused her mother's body at her words. Her hunch had been right after all. "Dervish and Banges fixed it and sent me a letter yesterday saying a spell had been cast on it. Maybe it is nothing to worry about but I don't know what spell was cast or what the intended outcome was supposed to be. Do you think someone was trying to harm me?"

Athena's heart was beating a little faster. She cleared her throat before she began to speak. She knew Minerva would have figured her out eventually but this quickly was completely unexpected. "I can't imagine why anyone would try and harm you. Perhaps it is nothing. Maybe one of your students was trying to play a prank but you beat them to it."

"Even if it was something that simple, it could still have harmed me-depending on the spell of course. Children many times, as I am sure you are aware, act without thinking. Perhaps I should bring the matter to the Headmaster. If a student was playing a prank, we should try and find out who it is so they do not do it again." Minerva was pretty sure that this line of reasoning would bring her mother to the point of confession. Athena was very adamant about taking responsibility for one's own actions.

"This was devious even for you. And to use my own weaknesses against me…one day you will make a fine mother yourself." Her exasperation was not long lived and she chuckled before continuing. "You have figured me out! I put a spell on your remembrall. But I promise it was only for your own good."

Minerva looked triumphant as she listened to her mother. "I knew you had done it. It occurred to me that the only time I had left it alone and not within the protection of my rooms was when I visited you and Daddy at the end of the summer."

"I should have known you would figure it out sooner rather than later." Athena clasped her hands together. "When did you first notice the unusual activity?"

"Since the beginning of the term it has glowed nearly constantly so when Albus asked me to go to Hogsmeade, I decided to take it in to Dervish and Banges. I have no idea what the spell was but the weekend I took it in, it didn't light up once." Minerva was very suspicious of her mother. She had a very good heart and was sensible but she was always attempting to set her up or schedule her social life.

"That is very interesting. Isn't Albus the professor that you don't get along with? What were you doing spending the day with him?"

Minerva suddenly felt very self-conscious. How did she answer such a question without ending up in a long discussion with her ever-curious mother? "It is a long story but suffice to say we learned a lot about each other last weekend. We were ordered to spend time together to try and mend our differences and I am beginning to care for him quite a bit." Minerva felt her neck and face start to warm. "Now what was the spell? Distraction won't work with me."

"If you promise to come visit and tell me all about your new relationship with Albus, I will tell you." Straightening in her chair, she pointed one of her well manicured fingers in her daughter's direction. "But I don't want any lectures because I promise not to do it again."

With a long sigh, Minerva gave up hope. "Alright, I will stop by next week and tell you all about the weekend. But I want you to know that there is not much to tell, yet."

Athena noticed the coy smile Minerva was trying to hide and she was delighted to see her daughter interested in a man again. She had concerns about Albus Dumbledore's age and his past harassment of her only daughter but she would hear Minerva out. After all, it had been a long time since Minerva had been in such a good mood. "It was a spell that tracked the level of fun you were having. If you were unhappy or not enjoying life, it would glow as if you had forgotten something. And I am afraid to say that having fun is definitely something you have forgotten how to do." By the look on her dearest daughter's face, she knew there would be much explaining to come. She was grateful she hadn't mentioned the charm she had put on her own remembrall to mimic Minerva's in order to keep track of her.

The following day was one of the hardest that Minerva had ever faced as a teacher. No matter how hard she tried to impress upon the students the seriousness of the dark arts, there were some that found it a waste of time. There were also those that caught on quickly to the lessons and having completed the task set before them began to disrupt the rest of the class. Such was the case today.

"Can you believe the nerve of that cranky old bat?! I mean, she gave me a weeks worth of detention with her AND took 50 house points…and all because those stupid Slytherins can't seem to properly repel a grindylow."

"Well, um…you did cause quite a disruption with your taunts. But I think the real reason she gave you such a harsh punishment was because the grindylow actually managed to attack them as a result of your interference and the distraction you caused. I'm not taking her side, but she did warn us of the importance of complete concentration. Just be thankful she didn't sentence you to a week of detention in the dungeons. The last one to suffer that punishment was in the hospital for two days afterwards."

"How can you stand there and take her side? The Slytherins are far behind us Gryffindors when it comes to the practical applications of magic and Professor McGonagall should realize that. I was merely pointing out their weaknesses. That's nothing less than they deserve. Now, I have to spend an entire week with that mean, horrid woman. I bet you she's so mean and cranky, she doesn't even have a boyfriend. For that matter, I bet you there isn't a single person that could ever love her. She's just sour and nobody likes to be around somebody so bitter."

Albus Dumbledore was on his way from the library to his office when he stopped to adjust the stack of books in his arms. He was shocked to hear his Gryffindors verbally attacking a teacher behind her back. Just then, he rounded the corner to confront the boys.

"I had hoped that my ears were being deceptive but alas…they were not. Would you care to explain to me why you are standing in the hallway using such language about your professor?" Both boys looked away shyly as Dumbledore's eyes pierced right through them and caused them to squirm. 

"Professor Dumbledore, I was merely expressing my opinion about something that happened today. You see, Professor McGonagall gave me a week of detention and deducted house points merely because I pointed out that Slytherins were slower in mentality than the Gryffindors. And…well…things sorta got out of hand."

Once again, Albus peered down at the gentlemen before him. Choosing his words carefully, he began to express his own views on this topic. "First of all, it sounds to me as if Professor McGonagall was a bit lenient on you. After all, she did warn you of the dangers and then you put another student at risk. I am sure it was an accident but that is why you must always pay attention to your teacher's instructions. You should consider yourself lucky that your punishment was not worse." Both students nodded and a slight hint of embarrassment crept into their cheeks. However, Dumbledore was not finished with his little speech.

"Now I wish to address your attack on a teacher. I am extremely ashamed of both of you. Professor McGonagall is strict because she fully understands the importance of what she is trying to teach you. She knows that the things you learn here, may one day save your lives and it is with a high sense of caring and compassion that she attempts to impress upon you the importance of learning." Thinking that the worst was over, the two boys started to walk away, with bowed heads, but they were in for one last little scolding. Dumbledore began to speak again but this time his voice had taken on a different tone.

"As for her personal life, there are many things about the teachers at Hogwarts, which you are not made aware of…and that is as it should be. You only see us during the school hours and therefore it is only a brief glimpse of our personalities. For instance, did you know that I love chamber music or that I own a phoenix?" Both boys shook their heads and listened more closely. "There are fascinating things about the other professors that you simply do not realize. Perhaps if you spent more time observing them or listening to their lectures, you might discover they are not mean, sour, or horrid." Pausing to let his words sink in, he could almost see their attitudes change.

"I am sure that your words about Professor McGonagall were spoken in the heat of anger but can you imagine how it might have hurt her feelings had she heard you speak them? She must be stern with you because of the dangers involved in teaching the dark arts class. I can assure you, there was nothing personal about her deduction of house points or your detention. It would have been the same for any Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw student. Of course, you will understand that your actions were uncalled for and therefore, I am deducting 10 points from Gryffindor for you lack of respect for a teacher.  Now, it is almost time for dinner so I suggest you both make your way to the Great Hall." 

As the students began to quietly make their way down the long corridor, Albus made one last comment. "And please be more careful about speaking words in anger. You never know who might overhear you." Making his way to his own chambers, Albus couldn't help but smile. A short while ago he would have completely agreed with their opinions, but since he had spent some time with Minerva, his thoughts of her had dramatically changed. Now he could see beyond the stern façade to a fascinating young woman. 

Minerva McGonagall silently stepped back into the staff room. She had been on her way to her private quarters when she overheard the students discussing the afternoon events. She was just about to confront them when she heard a familiar voice. It was Albus. As she listened to his reprimand of the young boys, she felt slightly comforted, and that surprised her. She knew that it hadn't been so very long ago that he would have expressed the same thoughts of her, both personally and professionally. But hearing him defend her teaching methods and then her, personally, she felt somehow vindicated. The pain caused by those hurtful words had been wiped away and she was left with a wonderful sense of contentment.

Albus was up early on Friday morning and was staring into a cup of morning tea when a trilling note broke his concentration. "Fawkes, I am sorry if you feel ignored. I am just having some trouble making a decision." A line of beautiful notes cascaded through the air in answer to his speculation. "Perhaps you are right. In that case, I will do it tonight. I am lucky to have such a wise friend." Fawkes flew over to the arm of his favorite chair and rubbed his head against Albus' cheek before flying out the window. Sighing to himself, Albus started to plan.

At breakfast and through the rest of the day, Albus Dumbledore was more reserved than usual. Even the students were speculating on what had upset one of their favorite professors. Minerva had tried in vain to discover what had upset him but he repeatedly told her nothing was wrong and instead gave her a mysterious smile. She was a bit nervous that she had offended him in some way but had quickly dismissed that thought. Albus was not one to hide his true feelings and would have told her if he was upset. Their meeting with Headmaster Dippet was only hours away so she decided to leave the issue alone and maybe it would resolve itself.

Armando Dippet sat across from Albus Dumbledore with a smile of immense pleasure on his face. The meeting between the two of them and Professor McGonagall had ended only minutes earlier and Albus had asked to stay behind for a private conference. Within moments, he had revealed his reasons and Armando could not be more pleased. It explained why Albus had been acting in such a strange fashion all day. With a few pieces of advice, he sent one of his beloved teachers on his way.

Minerva was very nervous. Not only had Albus' mood not improved in the least but he seemed to be worse when she met up with him before heading to Armando's office. The meeting itself had gone well but when Albus had asked to stay behind, she started to doubt whether her earlier dismissal had been in haste. All day, they had not discussed seeing each other this weekend or starting another game of chess. Entering her office to finish grading the rest of her class' papers before the weekend, Minerva noticed a single, beautiful red rose lying on her desk. Stunned, she gently picked it up and caressed the soft petals with her fingers. She felt his presence behind her even before he spoke.

"Minerva, both last weekend and this past week I have slowly been getting to know the real you. The experience has been wonderful and I find myself looking forward to each day and the new discoveries I will make. I would be honored if you would grant me the pleasure of escorting you to dinner tomorrow night."

Minerva's heart was fluttering with happiness. She slowly turned with the rose clutched in her hand. "Albus Dumbledore, are you asking me out on a date?"

A little flustered at the unexpected question, Albus turned a slight shade of pink. "Yes, I would consider this a date. But of course, if you would rather stay friends…" Albus' voice left him at that moment. He could not bring himself to say that he would be fine if that is what she decided. So he simply waited for a response.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Again, we would like to say thanks to all of you who took the time to read the story and review. If you're reading the story and haven't reviewed....what are you waiting for???


	7. An Enchanted Evening

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~An Enchanted Evening~~**

A little flustered at the unexpected question, Albus turned a slight shade of pink. "Yes, I would consider this a date. But of course, if you would rather stay friends…" Albus' voice left him at that moment. He could not bring himself to say that he would be fine if that is what she decided. So he simply waited for a response.

Minerva couldn't tease him any longer and with a smile she put him out of his misery. "I would love to go to dinner with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Saturday night and Albus was a nervous wreck. One would think he had never been on a date before. He had made reservations at his favorite wizarding restaurant in London and had a special treat planned for afterwards. Now he was waiting at the entrance where Minerva said she would join him. It was just one week ago that this same scene had been played and yet so much had changed. 

As she appeared on the staircase, Albus' breath caught in his throat. She was stunning. In place of her usual dour black robes, she wore a robe of emerald green that matched her vibrant eyes and hugged her curves. Her hair flowed down her back and a stray tendril had curled against her cheek. She wore not a piece of jewelry and Albus knew that if she had it would pale in comparison to her. She stood in front of him and the warmth emanating from his eyes told her all she needed to know. Offering her his arm, they strolled onto the grounds towards the main gate.

"Minerva, you are a vision tonight." A blush crept into her cheeks at his compliment. The butterflies in her stomach had just started to calm and now they were in a wild panic. They stepped outside the gates of Hogwarts and apparated to the foyer of the restaurant. At first Minerva was a little surprised by its' décor but then she realized that it mirrored Albus' own style and couldn't help but laugh at her surroundings. 

The foyer held a beautiful crystal candelabra and the hardwood floors gleamed. The reception desk was made of silver and reflected the elegant surroundings. Then Minerva noticed the walls, which were covered with photographs of exotic painted wooden animals each attached to a decorative pole, which caused them to move up and down. A person, usually a child, rode on their backs and the creatures moved from one frame to another in a circular pattern. The whole effect caused Minerva to become a little dizzy but gratefully they were shown to a table right away. As they walked to their seats, Albus explained that it was a muggle invention called a carousel.

The inside of the restaurant was similar to the foyer. It had a very elegant feel but some of the decorations had a fun, child-like quality to them. The ceiling was painted in shades of dark blue, which resembled a night sky and little dots glowed off and on creating a very enchanting effect. Once again, Minerva had to ask what they were and Albus delighted in explaining that they were supposed to be lightning bugs. He also showed her the waterfall in the center of the restaurant whose water sparkled and shined different colors. When they reached their table a bouquet of fragrant flowers awaited Minerva and she took several moments to delight over the multitude of shades and scents.

Being the perfect gentleman, Albus held her chair and waited for her to sit before taking his place across the candlelit table. The restaurant was obviously popular, considering the number of witches and wizards dining in the main room. But somehow Albus had managed to secure a discreet location in a corner. It wasn't long before Minerva learned his secret.

"Albus Dumbledore! It has been ages since I've seen you in here. You didn't mention paying us a visit when I saw you last weekend." Bending down to kiss the cheek of the flustered wizard, the young woman caught Minerva's eye. Immediately Minerva recognized the lady from Hogsmeade…the one that had caused the beautiful twinkle to appear in Albus' eyes. Without realizing it, Minerva had straightened her back and her facial expression had changed. With a tensing of muscles, Minerva had transfigured into the stern Professor McGonagall. This transformation did not go unnoticed by Albus and he quickly introduced the two women in an attempt to bring back Minerva's softer side.

"Ah Muriel, please let me introduce you to Ms. Minerva McGonagall. Minerva, this is Muriel Louft. She's the owner of this fine establishment and I've known her for years." Feeling the tension leaving her body, Minerva could not help but think how silly she had been. For an instant, she had actually been jealous and now that he had explained his friendship with this woman, she no longer felt threatened by the lady now shaking her hand. "When I decided to ask you out on a date, I knew I wanted to bring you here. I contacted Muriel yesterday and she arranged for us to have this private table." Turning once again to address Muriel he thanked her for her assistance in making this evening special.

"Albus, you deserve to be happy and if I can help in any way…it is my pleasure. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go to the kitchen to check on a few things. Please enjoy your meal and if you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask your waiter or myself." Looking at the couple seated before her, Muriel took notice of the way they exchanged looks and thanked the stars above that Albus had apparently found someone special. 

Dinner was spectacular and nothing like Minerva had imagined. The somewhat elegant setting had indicated that there would be a variety of the finer dishes from which to choose. However, when she peered at the menu, she was astonished to see all of her favorite foods. The menus were enchanted to reveal the culinary desires of the heart so whatever a person wanted to eat would appear on the page before them. Since Minerva had been too nervous to eat earlier in the day, her list of entrees comprised three pages. 

"My dear, from the size of your menu, I would say that you're either very hungry or very indecisive." Blushing at his comment, it did not take her long to come back with a barb of her own.

"Well, if you will notice, our menus have exactly the same number of pages. Yours just happens to contain more dessert items than actual nutritious food. No wonder you love this place so much." A look of doubt and apprehension shot across Albus' face as he wondered if Minerva sincerely liked his choice of restaurants, but she was quick to ease his fears. "Albus, it truly is a wonderful place and I'm glad you brought me here. In fact, I don't think I properly thanked you for the beautiful flowers." Reaching across the table, Albus took her hand in his and brought it to his lips just as the waiter appeared to take their orders.

This particular dinner was a welcomed change from the ones at Hogwarts. The noise level was considerably lower, as were the lights, there were no students to worry about, and no tedious discussions on classes or schedules. In fact, the topic of dinner this particular evening centered on Minerva and Albus…and their budding relationship. As he opened the bottle of wine, compliments of Muriel, he decided to ask Minerva something that had been plaguing his thoughts all week.

"Minerva, I have been meaning to ask you a question that has been haunting my thoughts. If you are uncomfortable, please do not feel you need to answer it." Minerva's face displayed only curiosity so he proceeded. "Over the past week, I have seen several sides to your personality. In public, you seem very distant and cool but lately around me you are warm, relaxed and funny. For a moment tonight, when Muriel approached, I sensed a wall going up between us. Can you tell me why that happened?" Locking eyes with her from across the small table, he attempted to read her expression but she spoke before he had a chance.

"Several years ago, after I graduated Hogwarts, I fell in love. I thought that our relationship was one that would last forever and he made no hesitation in encouraging my beliefs. I trusted him with my entire heart and soul. We dated for over a year and I thought he was about to ask me to marry him. That's how close we were. One day, I decided to stop by his office at the Ministry of Magic, as a surprise, and was stunned to see him in the arms of another woman, a friend in whom I confided my deepest secrets." Moments passed silently as Minerva contemplated telling Albus the entire story. It was painful and she had tried to bury the facts so deeply that even when she thought of those times with him, they rarely resurfaced. Swallowing her pride, she quietly began again.

"I am only telling you this because I think it will help you understand what you perceive to be the cold side of my personality. You see, the gentleman I was dating did not understand that in order for a relationship to work, both parties must be in agreement on certain aspects of their lives. We had dated for over a year, as I told you earlier, but I was not ready to allow our love to proceed to the next level. He had stated various times that the physical aspect was not that important yet he did everything he could think of to pressure me into changing my mind." Those had been hard words to say to a man she had only recently come to trust but Albus looked at her with a sense of understanding and concern. That innate kindness in him encouraged her to finish the story 

"After months of constant badgering on the subject, I was forced to tell him that I did not feel that kind of bond with him just yet and I asked him to please be patient with me. It had nothing to do with fear, rather a lack of desire for this man that kept me from giving myself to him completely. He said he understood and would wait until I was ready and that it did not change the fact that he loved me with all of his heart. I confided all of this to my friend and was shocked to find her in his embrace sharing a passionate kiss only a week later. You see, Albus, he had been receiving 'favors' from her and all the while telling me that the physical side of our relationship did not matter as long as I loved him. He managed to make me feel horrible for 'denying him', as he so harshly put it and said that if I had been the woman of his dreams, I would not have hesitated."

When she looked into Albus' blue eyes, she saw a new look staring back at her. She wasn't sure if she had done the right thing in telling him something so personal but she was almost finished with her story and needed to hurry before she lost her courage. 

"Since then, I have tried to build a wall around myself in an attempt to keep from ever feeling that way again. It took months to come to peace with myself and what had happened and I vowed that I would not allow myself to be caught in that kind of situation again. Now do you understand why I sometimes throw up a wall between others and myself? When I'm around you, I forget the pain of living and loving and simply have fun. You have, in one week, reminded me of the good times in my life and I want more of them…and I would like to share them with you." Sitting back in her chair, she took a deep breath and waited for his response.

It seemed like an eternity before Albus could find his voice but when he did, it came out as barely as whisper. "My dear, I had no idea you had gone through something so terrible. That aspect of a relationship should be considered an extraordinary gift. Love between two people should be felt strongly and each must agree that it is time before taking such a bold step. It should be given willingly, because once that special gift has been given, it changes a relationship forever. No one should attempt to force their feelings on another, especially when something so delicate and beautiful is at stake. Besides that…how could any man even think of another woman when you're in his life?" 

Seeing her breathe a sigh of relief, he decided to continue. "Forgive me if that seems bold, but this past week you have invaded my thoughts, sometimes to sheer distraction. Just ask the students. They'll tell you that I haven't been myself this week." Watching the smile spread across her face, Albus reached across the table and timidly touched her cheek. Just as she began to lean into his touch, the waiter appeared to remove their dinner plates and to take requests for dessert.

Ah, dessert. That had to be Albus' favorite part of any meal. When the waiter next appeared, he carried a hideously decadent chocolate creation. It had been named "Death by Chocolate" and Albus explained how this particular dessert was invented. "One night I was dining alone and Muriel came over to sit with me. When it came time for dessert, she asked me to describe the perfect item. It took me several minutes before I could think of the most deliciously sweet creation. This is a chocolate cake made with chocolate liqueur with the creamiest chocolate icing. Between each layer of cake is a nice coating of chocolate syrup and shaved cashew nuts. As you can see, on top is also a nice helping of chocolate shavings, nuts and a sizable helping of more chocolate sauce. Add to that the side of chocolate ice cream and one has the absolute pinnacle of a dessert! Would you like to taste it?" 

Looking at her own meager choice of dessert, a small piece of marble cheesecake with a touch of caramel glazed over the top, Minerva could not resist. Albus wasted no time in filling his spoon with a generous portion for her taste buds. However, instead of handing her the utensil, he attempted to feed her the tasty morsel. When he accidentally grazed the side of her mouth with the spoon, Minerva giggled. Relishing the amazing taste of the dessert, she didn't know which was better…the sheer enjoyment of such an extravagant dessert or the fact that Albus had tried to correct his mistake. His finger was slowly tracing a path across her lips as shivers ran up and down her spine. Suddenly very warm, both Albus and Minerva decided that once they had finished the last portion of their meal, they would venture on to the next part of their first official date. And Albus wasn't giving her any hints.

Outside the moon and stars had just begun to make their appearances in the warm night sky. Looping her arm through his, Minerva enjoyed walking the cobblestone street with Albus. For the first time in what seemed forever, she felt truly happy and when he reached into his pocket to produce a small golden key her mind began to spin. "Albus, is that a portkey?" Assuring her that her beautiful green eyes were not deceiving her, he nodded as she continued. "Where in the world are we going? Am I correct in assuming that this is not the end of our date but the beginning of my surprise?"

"My, my. Aren't we impatient?" Giving her a bright smile full of mischief, he grabbed her hand and activated the portkey. As the swirling vortex of colors streamed around them, Minerva could tell that they were headed northward. When they finally made contact with firm ground, Minerva gasped. Albus had taken her to Scarborough, to be more specific…Peasholm Park. 

The lights from the pier were shimmering on the waters edge as the waves from the North Sea crashed into the shore. Up ahead, they could see hundreds of small lanterns illuminating the pathway leading to a small cove called The Glen. Walking along in silence, Minerva was awestruck by the sheer beauty of this hidden paradise. In mere minutes, she had been helped into a beautifully adorned canoe and was watching Albus as he paddled them out onto the lake.

As they neared the center of the lake, Albus stopped paddling and began to study the serene expression on his companions' moonlit face. He had been struck by her beauty earlier in the evening but nothing prepared him for the image he now saw before him. In all of his life, he could not remember ever feeling about someone the way he felt about her at this spectacular moment. Floating lazily across the lake in the small canoe, they talked in hushed tones, afraid of breaking the spell cast about them. In a bold move, Albus slowly moved forward in an attempt to steal love's first kiss. Their faces were so close; their lips were almost touching. Reaching out to take her in his arms, Albus lost his balance and tumbled them both into the chilly water. 

Sputtering and gasping for breath, Albus breached the surface and began to search frantically for Minerva in the dimly lit water. It wasn't until she surfaced behind him that he was able to restore his breathing pattern to normal. He was so very worried that she would be angry with him but she had no hint of hostility in her voice. Instead, his ears were met with the most melodious sound…the sound of her uncontrollable laughter. Helping her from the water, he cast a drying spell on their clothes as they sat on the bench in The Glen.

What seemed like only minutes of sitting in the secluded area of the park turned into several hours. The chill in the air and the lateness of the evening beckoned the two to return to Hogwarts. Once again activating the portkey, they locked arms and were transported to the gate outside the school.

Still laughing at the accident by the lake, Minerva was escorted by Albus to her chambers. Standing just outside the large door leading into her private rooms, she turned to thank him for the lovely evening. "Albus, I cannot remember when I've had this much fun. It was a truly wonderful evening and I would love the opportunity to plan our next outing…if you would consider spending another evening with me." 

She could feel her heart pounding in her throat as she waited for his response to her proposal. However, nothing could have prepared her for the next few moments of her life. Closing the gap between them, Albus' strong arms wound themselves around Minerva's slender waist as he pulled her close. She noticed a faint scent of chocolate and suddenly she wondered if he would taste like the dessert. Without realizing it, she began to stare at his lips...and they looked so inviting. 

In his own mind, a similar exploration was taking place. Albus had wondered what it would be like to hold her but nothing had prepared him for the feel of her slender frame so close to his own. As she gripped the upper sections of his arms, she nervously inched closer to him and smiled. That look from her was all the assurance he needed. As his head slowly lowered towards hers, she closed her eyes in anticipation. 

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: **We hope everyone has enjoyed our latest chapter. Sorry to leave you hanging there…but we couldn't resist :-) You will just have to wait to see what happens next! Thank you to all of our old and new reviewers. We were very excited to see so many new 'faces' and hope to see many more. Until next time…


	8. A Strategic Move

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~A Strategic Move~~**

She could feel her heart pounding in her throat as she waited for his response to her proposal. However, nothing could have prepared her for the next few moments of her life. Closing the gap between them, Albus' strong arms wound themselves around Minerva's slender waist as he pulled her close. She noticed a faint scent of chocolate and suddenly she wondered if he would taste like the dessert. Without realizing it, she began to stare at his lips...and they looked so inviting. 

In his own mind, a similar exploration was taking place. Albus had wondered what it would be like to hold her but nothing had prepared him for the feel of her slender frame so close to his own. As she gripped the upper sections of his arms, she nervously inched closer to him and smiled. That look from her was all the assurance he needed. As his head slowly lowered towards hers, she closed her eyes in anticipation. 

Suddenly, the world stopped turning and everyone else slipped away from thoughts and memory. She could feel his warm breath on her face and then the most seductive touch of his mouth on hers convinced her this was not a fantasy. The softness of his lips and his intoxicating scent caused Minerva to go weak in the knees. Minerva sighed as they parted company and she dreamily opened her eyes just in time to see him taste his lips. 

Without a moment's hesitation, she placed a light peck on his neck and then his cheek before seeking his mouth with her own. As she leaned farther into his warm arms, she sensed his breathing pattern change and he parted her lips with pressure from his own.  His tongue made a slow exploration of her mouth and Minerva felt her body start to melt in response. Winding her arms around his neck, she relished the feel of his silky hair in her hands and melted as his nimble fingers caressed the flowing locks that tumbled down her back. All too soon, the lingering kiss had ended leaving both feeling faint as they snuggled into a tight embrace in the corridor just outside her rooms. 

Albus' breathy voice softly filtered into the surreal scene. Minerva could barely hear him but she had no problem feeling every word he spoke as her head rested on his chest. "My dear, I would be most honored to escort you anywhere, at anytime. All you have to do is name your day and I am there. I, too, had a wonderful evening." Brushing the back of his hand tenderly across her cheek and letting it rest at the nape of her neck, he placed a delicious kiss gently on her lips while his hands began to move slowly up and down her back, creating the most wonderful sensations. Desire smoldered on the surface as their eyes locked. With one last prolonged kiss…and then another…he whispered "goodnight" into her ear, then departed to his own chambers. 

Minerva watched Albus disappear down the long corridor and then stepped insider her chamber door. Leaning against the cool wood, her fingers gently pressed against her swollen lips, as she relived the emotions of her last moments with Albus. A tingling sensation had cascaded over her body and waves of longing now filled her mind. This had been a perfect evening, one she would not soon forget. 

Several blissful weeks passed and the two professors found themselves spending more and more time together. As the days slowly turned into weeks, Albus and Minerva began to focus their attentions on learning more about each other. Most nights, they would sit by the fire and play chess or just simply cuddle on a sofa while watching the fire slowly fade. Weekends were usually occupied too…with picnics, shopping excursions, and dining away from the school. In fact, it had become a rarity to see one professor without the other and when they were both absent, they were usually together. 

For the past several days, Albus had promised Minerva they would play a game of chess but for some reason or another, they had been unable to schedule a game. They had been keeping a tally of wins and losses and Minerva was in the lead, by a slight margin. And that was something Albus was looking forward to correcting. Minerva, tired of the various reasons they both gave, was determined to tear him away from his work this evening…even if it meant using all of her powers of persuasion.

Albus was sitting in his office grading papers after a hectic day when Minerva stopped by to see how things were progressing. She watched him for a while before making her presence known. A knock on his open office door caused Albus to look up and his mouth curled into a smile.  "Minerva, sorry I missed dinner but I had a lot of work to catch up on. I should have told you I wouldn't be there."

"Well I am afraid that I am in the same situation. I was coming to apologize for missing dinner as well."

Albus beckoned her to come inside. "I hope you did not think I had forgotten about our chess game scheduled for tonight." He transfigured a more comfortable chair for her in front of his desk.

She crossed and gratefully sank into it. "Of course I didn't think you had forgotten. I know you are looking forward to a rematch."  Her smile held a hint of challenge as she looked into his eyes. "I am afraid you will be quite disappointed when I crush you once again if other responsibilities haven't come up which would prevent your participation." 

"Well I am sorry to have to inform you that not only will I be readily available but I will not lose. I have a plan which involves some of my famous hot chocolate and distracting my opponent." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, which caused a burst of laughter to issue forth from both of them.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are impossible. Now prepare yourself and your men to be defeated." After walking to his sitting room, Albus arranged the game board while Minerva conjured a plate of sandwiches, since they had both missed the evening meal. They played until the wee hours of the morning when Minerva was forced to head to her rooms in an attempt to catch a few hours of sleep before classes the next day. The game was very close and neither one was sure which way it would end. They did agree that because of the level of skill and hours involved that perhaps it would be best to limit their games to once a week.

Neither professor had any trouble falling asleep that night but getting up and motivated the next day was another matter. Albus waited as long as he could before starting to eat breakfast. He had just finished filling his plate when Minerva made her entrance to the Great Hall, looking a bit tired. As she took her new seat beside him at the head table, he began to prepare her plate with all sorts of food as she conjured a cup of tea to jumpstart her day. The other professors had discussed the matter and agreed to make the seating changes between Albus and Minerva permanent. Seems they were weary of having to lean out of the way and having to translate messages due to the distance between the new friends at the table. This way, the two could converse leisurely and quietly without affecting the entire table.

"Well Minerva, I must say I had almost given up on seeing you at breakfast this morning. I trust you slept well?" Albus noticed a sleepy smile cross her face as she thanked him for preparing her plate and for inquiring about her night. Assuring him that she had, indeed, slept well…just not long enough, she reminded him about their unfinished chess game. "Minerva, I had thought we might finish the game this weekend, unless you cannot wait for me to narrow your winning margin with my victory over your men."

"My dear Albus, I assure you I have no intention of losing this game. So, if it's all the same, I would very much like to continue tonight. Maybe if we end the game quickly, that will leave us time for a moonlight stroll around the grounds. So, are you ready for yet another defeat?" Shaking his head in defiance he promised to take up her challenge at their appointed time and sat patiently while she hurriedly ate breakfast. After escorting her to her own class, he strolled off in the opposite direction to his office in an attempt to finish some last minute grading before his own class began. 

The day seemed to fly by and before long it was time for dinner. Minerva was exhausted. She wasn't mentally tired but her feet ached. Weeks earlier, while attempting to mimic Albus' teaching style per Armando Dippet's instructions, Minerva had gained a new respect for his methods. As she eagerly tried to incorporate some of them into her own teaching style, it became clear the she was not accustomed to mingling with the students. That issue must be resolved… if not for her own sanity, at least for the comfort of her poor feet. Forgetting her tired appendages, she realized the hour was growing late and hurried to the Great Hall.

After missing the evening meal the day before, both Albus and Minerva felt obliged to be present for dinner that night. When Albus had devoured the last bit of his pumpkin pie with an obscene amount of whipped cream and cinnamon on top, he gallantly helped Minerva from her chair. Reaching over, he looped her arm through his own as they made their way to his private sitting room.

Two hours had passed and the game was still not over so Albus decided it was time to make an attempt at distracting his opponent. Propping his elbows on the table and cradling his head within his entwined hands, he began to stare at Minerva with a slight twinkle in his crystal blue eyes. Minutes passed and she finally realized he was staring at her and not the chessboard. Questioning him, his only response was to pop a lemon drop into his mouth as he made an unusual noise of satisfaction at the sugary treat. Immediately, he went back to his original staring pose and waited for another response from her. Flustered and a bit nervous, Minerva made her move and promptly lost a bishop to Albus.

Still a bit confused as to what was really happening, Minerva watched as Albus quickly made his next move and again resumed his gaze at her lovely, yet bewildered face. He continued to stare at her with a mischievous expression while ushering lemon drops into his mouth. With each new treat he made noises…some smacking of delicious tartness, some of the satisfaction of having the treat, and some that she wasn't sure about. Frustrated she chastised him for attempting to break her concentration. 

He was ready with a quick response. "My dear Minerva, I have no idea what you're talking about. I would never attempt to interfere with the game in such a manner. Besides, I don't need to distract you in order to beat you."

Finally it all made sense! _So that's his game. Well, my love, two can play at that game_, she mused to herself, and without giving it another thought, she began her attempt at distracting him. Silently she released her foot from the green tartan slippers she had transfigured for herself earlier in the evening

As Albus contemplated his next move, Minerva quietly extended her foot and let it gently brush against the calf of Albus' leg. Peering at her over the top of his spectacles, she emitted a look of pure innocence and he was sure it had been an accident. Inwardly bursting with laughter, Minerva knew that she had stumbled across the perfect payback plan. She waited for a minute or two and then stretched her leg so that her foot again made contact with the lower part of his leg, only this time she allowed her foot to trace a path from his ankle to his knee. Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Albus cleared his throat and popped another lemon drop into his mouth as he directed his rook into a new spot on the board. 

Minerva wasted no time in studying the new position of his rook and before he even had a chance to make an attempt at breaking her concentration, she had directed her queen into a new spot and was smiling as she leaned back into the comfortable chair. Dumbfounded at the speed with which she had exercised her turn, he again contemplated his next move. This time, Minerva waited until he was deep in thought before striking a blow at his concentration. Instead of one foot making contact with his leg, this time she allowed both feet to travel slowly from his ankle to his knee and back down again. This time Albus directed his rook into harms way.

"Albus, I do believe you're skills are slipping." Moving her queen to take his rook a gleam was shining in her eyes. "I believe it's your turn again. You know, this game began with the promise of a challenge but suddenly it's getting easier to predict your chess moves.

A bit embarrassed at the loss of his rook to her queen, Albus studied the board once again. Giving him time enough to delve deep into thoughts, his opponent continued her strategy of distraction. This time, as she lightly yet playfully touched his leg with her bare foot, he reached out and took hold of her ankle. Gasping at his sudden move, she knew that he had caught onto her game and some fast-talking was in order.

"Albus, I beg of you, please don't! I am very ticklish!" A broad smile coupled with a pleading look covered her face as she begged for mercy.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. You brought this on yourself. Give me one good reason why I should release your foot." Enjoying having the upper hand in the situation, he waited for her response, all the while relishing the feel of her soft skin in his hands.

"Honestly Albus, I thought I was touching the support leg for the table. I had no idea that was you." Attempting to look innocent, Minerva failed miserably. She knew she had been caught but she was unsure of her punishment.

He waited for almost an entire minute, still holding her leg in his firm grip, but not too tightly as to cause her pain. She was almost sure he was going to release her foot but then it happened. In one swift movement and with a sparkle in his eyes, he began to tickle the bottom of her foot as she squirmed in her chair and tried to free it from his gentle hands. In a fit of laughter and wriggling, her knee accidentally hit the table and the chess pieces, along with the board, crashed onto the floor. Game over!

Stopping his punishment, they both froze. Her foot was still in his hands as they peered around the table to see the pieces scattered and the game ruined. From the comments made by the game pieces, they were just as unhappy about being knocked to the floor. "Albus, I am so sorry. I did not mean for that to happen. Now I have spoiled the game. I sincerely apologize!"

"My dear, it was just a game. Now we can start a new one, only this time we must keep our hands…and our feet to ourselves. Agreed?" She gave him a hearty laugh and agreed.

"You must admit I was able to aptly distract you into losing an important piece. Why don't we plan to start another game this weekend?" Minerva looked at his face with a hopeful expression as he released her ankle and stood to help her from her own chair.

"I would very much like that. If we start early enough on Friday night or Saturday morning, maybe we can actually finish the new game. But for now, would you care to join me for a cup of hot chocolate? I believe I promised to make you a cup during our game."

Nodding that she would enjoy a cup of his delicious drink, he escorted her to the comfortable sofa. This particular part of the room definitely reflected his own tastes in design and decoration. A large purple couch sat in front of a fireplace, books lined the walls, and odd shimmering objects adorned a large mahogany case. Offering her a seat, he busied himself in conjuring the cups of chocolate. As she settled into the unique surroundings, she realized there were so many things about him that she still didn't know even after their endless conversations.

Handing her the steaming mug, Albus sat down beside her and broke the silence. "Minerva, if you don't mind, I think now would be the perfect opportunity to discuss some things about our relationship."

Minerva nodded while sipping the dark chocolate and Albus continued to speak. "We have been together for several weeks now but never once have we discussed our future together." Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Albus took one of her delicate hands in his own. "I have been happier than I can ever remember since you first agreed to join me for dinner. Never have I looked more forward to my days and the time I would see you."

Albus paused to gather his thoughts and Minerva jumped into the discussion surprising them both. "Albus, there is something I need to tell you as well. I know I always avoided your questions about my remembrall but I didn't know what to say. I want to tell you that it had a spell cast on it that caused it to glow whenever I was unhappy and not having fun. The why and who are not important now but I want you to know that it glowed nearly constantly since I had started this term. When I spent that weekend with you, it never glowed once.

"You have given me back something I thought I had lost. You have put happiness and fun back into my life. Without your caring and all the special things you do for me, who knows how long I would have lived my life under that dark cloud."

Minerva paused and looked Albus in the eyes. "What I am trying to say is…"

"I love you." It took a moment for both of them to realize that they had each spoken the same words at the same time. With their declarations shining in their eyes, Albus pulled Minerva into an embrace. His lips met hers and nothing else needed to be said as they expressed their emotions with soft kisses and gentle caresses.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:**

**Jestana****:** Hopefully we didn't make you wait too long to see if the perfect couple get to actually share a kiss. Glad you loved chapter 7 and if you make the "Death by Chocolate" dessert…let us know how it is… ^_^

**Palanfanaiel****:** Well precioussssss, we're so happy to see your review and that you like our writing. We missed the full moon by a couple of days but maybe we can see about a full moon update next month…keep those awesome reviews coming…we enjoy them immensely!

**Punurple****:** Oh don't fall over and die on us! We need your feedback! And careful with those anchovies, they're vicious. Hope you didn't die from the suspense and that it was worth the wait!

**LinZe****:** Well since you put it that way…we thought we'd update again soon…hope you enjoyed it!

**Chicken13:** As per your request , we sent the next addition asap…hope the update is just as sweet as the last one

**Kemenran****:** Thanks for reviewing. We hope to have the next chapter up soon. Keep up the reviews.

**PrincessWitch****:** Since you herded us to the quills and parchment, we posted this chapter, complete with a kiss scene asap. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up…forgive us???

**Liz O'Brien:** Posting again…We're so thankful you like our story and for your review. Enjoy!

**Snickerdoodle****:** Putting you out of your suspenseful misery….glad you love the story. We're having so much fun with it!   ^_^


	9. An Ancient Love

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~An Ancient Love~~**

"I love you." It took a moment for both of them to realize that they had each spoken the same words at the same time. With their declarations shining in their eyes, Albus pulled Minerva into an embrace. His lips met hers and nothing else needed to be said as they expressed their emotions with soft kisses and gentle caresses.

Early Saturday morning, Albus Dumbledore sat on a fallen log at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Fawkes was perched on his shoulder and was singing a rather pretty tune as they waited for their companion to join them. A few minutes later, a tabby cat came out of nowhere and started to purr and rub against the Transfiguration professor's legs.

"Greetings to you as well, my dear."

Fawkes stopped his song and peered down at the animal before him. A few harsh chirps were emitted and Albus laughed. "I believe Fawkes prefers your other form, Minerva."

The cat before them transformed and Minerva stroked Fawkes feathers. "I am sorry Fawkes. Besides, I would be no challenge to you. You are much too smart and swift to fall victim to an average house-cat."

Her little speech seemed to work because Fawkes turned his head into her hand and then went about finishing the tune from earlier. Albus and Minerva gave each other a sideways glance before heading for a walk hand-in-hand. The forest was beautiful this time of year with the different color leaves. A cool breeze swirled around the couple causing them to move closer together.

Albus lead them out of the forest and across the grounds. Minerva followed along and it took a while to realize that they had left the area with which she was familiar. However, Albus' step never faltered. "Albus, where are we headed?"

Albus turned to look at her and stopped only for a moment. "I thought I would take you to a special place which I discovered many years ago. You may find it interesting especially with your fascination about the history of Hogwarts."

Her curiosity was piqued and she eagerly looked around trying to find obvious markers in case she would like to visit again. But, everything looked the same. After all the time she spent out of doors, she found it rather odd and decided this part of the grounds must be deeply enchanted so visitors would be unable to find their way to whatever Albus was going to show her. And that led her to question why Albus seemed like he knew exactly where they were going. Before she could form the question, he led her straight towards a thorn bush.

He stopped before the prickly plant and Minerva raised an eyebrow. "This is what was so special?!"

"You don't like it? I thought it was a fascinating species. They don't grow in the United Kingdom normally. It prefers a more tropical climate." The death-glare he was receiving made him give up the charade. He couldn't keep the twinkle from his eyes as he revealed the truth. "Stand back a little."

As Minerva moved away from the bush, she could not help a look of suspicion. "This had better be worth the long trek."

Albus' only reply was an uttered incantation and a sweeping wave of his wand. "_Where there were two, now stands one, a golden glow, just like the sun, two hearts, two souls, two wands, one love._" 

A spark emitted from the wand and a golden glow spread over the bush as the scenery changed before her eyes. A grassy field lay before them, as if it was a bright, summer day In the center, was a gigantic, bare-limbed golden tree and it was surrounded by a rainbow of colorful flowers. A stream gurgled nearby and Minerva's breath was taken away. How ever had Albus stumbled across this?

Fawkes who had been mostly quiet, flew to the top-most branches and landed, settling down for what looked like a long rest. "Fawkes was the one to show me this place. We were wandering the grounds, as I was apt to do in the past, and when I reached this bush, Fawkes landed and dropped a piece of parchment on the ground. I never noticed he was even carrying it. I picked it up and this incantation was written. I said the words and this place appeared. The tree was planted by Godric Gryffindor when the school was founded. There is a plaque which states a few dates of note and is signed by Godric and a scroll on one side tells a story."

Minerva rushed toward the tree to read the tale but stopped before treading on the beautiful flowers. Albus came up and withdrew his wand, which was now a golden color that matched the tree before them. Minerva's eyes widened in surprise and she looked up at the man she loved. "I found it strange as well when I first realized what had happened. There is something about it in the poem. It says two wands were made from the wood of this tree. It is a love letter, from Godric to Rowena, I believe. Whenever I come here, my wand becomes the color of its' source."

Albus waved his now gold wand and transfigured a bridge and they both stepped across. Minerva reached out and her fingers brushed the amazingly soft bark. She felt a surge of power and a rushing sound in her ears. As she moved around the branches, she saw a small bit of parchment attached to the trunk of the tree and leaned in close to read it.

_In this glade true love was born_

_Back when the world was new_

_It started on a crisp, fall morn'_

_And o'er the years it grew_

_Love and passion did it see_

_But never did it tell_

_How two young lovers came one night_

_And cast a perfect spell_

_Two hearts and minds became one soul_

_And through a special bond_

_The tree presented a gift of wood_

_To make a true love's wand_

_The two lived long and happy lives_

_Never far apart_

_Until the day that death did come_

_And broke the other's heart_

_For years the gift has been alone_

_Look at one wand and see_

_Now lift yours closer to the trunk_

_And its' true form see._

Minerva was fascinated by the poem and had unconsciously read it out loud. She went on to look for the plaque with the date and inscription from Godric but was interrupted by Albus. "Minerva, the last verse, are you sure it is correct?"

"Yes, of course I am. It reads: _For years the gift has been alone, look at one wand and see, now lift yours closer to the trunk, and its' true form see." She was a bit irritated at his questioning but his reason, when revealed, caused her to completely forget about the inscription for which she had been searching._

"How peculiar, every time I have read the poem in the past, it had a different ending. It always read the same. _Half the story you now know, just watch your wand and see, but not until your heart doth sing, will this make sense to thee. Minerva, bring out your wand and point it at the tree."_

Albus had never been so excited. Minerva brought out her wand and held it towards the tree. When the tip touched, the wand began to glow an intense golden color. Albus took his wand out and it was glowing as well. Their eyes met and a cascade of emotions danced across both their faces. Fawkes' trilling interruption caused them to look up. In the sky, glowing words from the poem appeared and started to break apart. Each letter multiplied into brightly colored leaves, which started to adorn the once-barren golden branches.

Albus had quietly moved behind Minerva and embraced her as they watched the pieces fit together. A peaceful calm overtook them both as the last leaf fluttered into place. They stood perfectly still for several minutes. Minerva made the first move and turned around never losing contact with his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips against his. When she broke away, love was shining in his eyes. Hands clasped together, they left the secluded grove and started back towards the castle in silence.

The walk had taken longer than expected, as each was lost in their own thoughts. On the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they paused for a moment. Albus swept Minerva into his arms and allowed his love and passion to flow through him. She quivered with delight in response to his touch. 

"Ummm, Professor Dumbledore sir, yeh haven't happened to see a thestral tromping around have yeh?"

The professors jumped apart at the sound of Hagrid's booming voice. "No Hagrid, we haven't seen one anywhere. Is anything wrong?"

Hagrid looked a bit embarrassed and the red of his cheeks was only matched by Minerva's. "I'm sorry but I didn' see yeh Professor McGonagall. Only saw the back of Professor Dumbledore as I came 'round the corner."

Albus tried to end the awkward position they all found themselves in by pressing forward. "About the thestral Hagrid, is there something the matter?"

Hagrid snapped out of his embarrassment at the mention of the creature. "He was a bit hurt and I've been tryin' to locate him for about an hour now. He is a slippery little beast. Well, I guess I'll be on my way. Have a nice day professors."

Hagrid quietly walked away and Minerva turned to Albus. "For such a large man, Hagrid can certainly be as quiet as a mouse."

Albus laughed uproariously at the indignation in Minerva's voice. Extending his arm, Albus led Minerva back to the castle. They were expected for lunch and didn't have much time, even if they hurried. Albus made a note to talk to Hagrid about seeing them in the forest. The last thing they needed was for the student body to start spreading rumors, even if they would all be true.

Fall had slowly faded away and the chill of winter was now upon them. The last couple of months with Minerva had been a blur of happiness. Albus sat by the fire in his sitting room and waited patiently. A smile curved his lips and his thoughts were on a beautiful, green-eyed witch.

"Excuse me, is this the home of the famous Albus Dumbledore?" Startled out of his thoughts, Albus glanced at the fire. He knelt down so he could be face to face with his brother. Looking at Alberforth was nearly like looking in a mirror.

"Aberforth, you old goat, it is about time you showed up." Albus smiled in spite of his stern voice. "What are you up to these days? And what is all that ruckus in the background?"

"Dearest brother, I am the same as always. It is funny you should mention goats. Never mind that, a scientist does what he loves for all time. You are the only one who has deserted the field. And after such an amazing discovery, it is a shame. I suppose we shall never know what possessed you to teach. At least Hogwarts is respectable unlike some of the other wizarding schools."

"Aberforth, please let us not argue again. It has been years since I started teaching. Surely even you cannot hold a grudge for this long." Albus shook his head at the look of outrage on his brother's face.

"I do not hold grudges and never have. I am unjustly accused."

Deciding the conversation was not worth pursuing, Albus decided to get to the point of the meeting. "In any case, I take it that you received my owl. Do you have the ring?"

Aberforth's smile told Albus all he needed to know. His heart was suddenly pounding and his palms felt clammy. His brother held out the ring and it sparkled wildly in the firelight. With an unsteady hand, Albus grasped the ring and took it from him.

"Why on earth are you so nervous? It isn't as if you are proposing to me. I am simply delivering the ring. Calm yourself. You don't think she will actually say no? After all who would ever say no to you? You are far too persuasive." Aberforth's grinning head disappeared with his last comment leaving Albus alone in the room.

Albus had almost forgotten the beauty of his family ring. Passed down for generations, it was given to the fist sibling who married. It belonged to Albus now and he couldn't help but think that it had been waiting all this time for Minerva. The silver still gleamed like new and the center princess cut diamond was flanked on either side by shining green emeralds. The inscription on the inside of the band said _forever_. 

Christmas was only a few weeks away and Albus was hoping to propose to Minerva on its' eve. They had both decided to stay at Hogwarts during the holiday and spend it together. Minerva's family would stop by for a short visit and Albus was a little nervous at meeting them. He hoped the good stories about him would outweigh the bad from previous years. He moved the ring to a safe place and went into his room to retire for the night.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews from _A Strategic Move_. You brighten our days with your reviews and they motivate us to update quickly. We are thankful that you are enjoying the story and we hope you will stick with us until the end. So please keep those comments coming! And just to give you a little hint…we have even started discussions on another story…so wish us luck with that! And petriebird18…we hope this answered your 'wand' question from chapter 2.  ^_^

We thought now was as good a time as any…WARNING…WARNING…angst will follow in the next couple of chapters. Yes, up ahead we have troubled waters for our lovely couple and we thought it only fair to prepare you. Please, keep them in your thoughts as they work through…well, it wouldn't be fair to tell you that much :-)


	10. No Longer Safe

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~No Longer Safe~~**

Christmas was only a few weeks away and Albus was hoping to propose to Minerva on its' eve. They had both decided to stay at Hogwarts during the holiday and spend it together. Minerva's family would stop by for a short visit and Albus was a little nervous at meeting them. He hoped the good stories about him would outweigh the bad from previous years. He moved the ring to a safe place and went into his room to retire for the night.

The days and weeks leading up to the Christmas holidays were exceptionally challenging for both professors and the students as well. However, excitement filled the air as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station with the majority of the students. Albus had been lucky in that none of his Gryffindors had remained this season and since Minerva wasn't the head of a house, they would be completely free to spend every waking moment together…or so Albus thought. He had planned to take Minerva shopping with him but she had other ideas.

"Albus, please try to understand. There are certain things that I need to buy and you can't be with me when I purchase them. Otherwise, it won't be a secret or a surprise." Wrapping her arms around his waist, she snuggled closely to him and rested her cheek against his back. "You know I love you and would enjoy your company but I cannot purchase items for you if you're with me all the time. Besides, there's something special I want to get and that must remain a complete surprise, at least for now."

Turning in her arms to face the beautifully persuasive witch, he gave her a mock pout and then bent down to gently kiss her lips. "Well, if you are sure that you love me and do not want me around, I suppose I must stay here and miss you while you are gone. How long will you be…days, weeks?" Pressing a seductively sweet kiss to his neck, she assured him that it would be mere hours until her return and on Christmas Day, he would be ever so glad he had waited. Promising to be back in time to share a candlelit dinner in his quarters, Minerva kissed him once more then exited his office as she headed to Hogsmeade.

This time of year in the little wizarding village made everything seem even more magical than it already was. Snow on the ground, lights in the windows, the laughter of children, and the wonderful smells all reminded Minerva of the many reasons why she loved this time of year. And this holiday season was even more special because for the first time in her life, she was truly happy, she felt complete with Albus. That's why she had decided to buy something extra special for him since it was their first Christmas as a couple. Although if truths were told, she would get as much pleasure from the gift as he would…especially in the unwrapping.

Minerva could not remember a time when she had blushed so much at something so important or so simple. As she browsed through the silky items, she tried to imagine what Albus would think and what he would prefer. Finally, after several minutes of indecision, she spied the perfect one and immediately added it to her collection of boxes and bags. She hoped Albus would love the item as much as she did. Although, given the current status of their relationship, she could not conceive of him disapproving. 

Heavily laden with packages, Minerva found it difficult to navigate the halls of Hogwarts without being seen by Albus. She desperately wanted to get to her chambers to wrap the gifts, one in particular, without having to keep him away from the bulging bags and boxes. Some of the presents were for her family and friends, but the majority of them were small items she had purchased for Albus. Her master plan was to have them appear on his bed on Christmas morning, as Father Christmas would have done, and then present him with the special gift later in the evening. An impish smile appeared as she thought ahead to that special night. 

Albus had been bored all day without Minerva to keep him company. His paperwork had been finished hours earlier and now he was left with preparing a meal for the two of them to share. He hadn't told Minerva but he had wanted to take her shopping with him in London but she had insisted on going to Hogsmeade without him. After playing the role of a disappointed man, he waited until she had gone before heading off on his own shopping spree. Since he already knew what he intended to buy, his little venture did not take long at all and he was back at Hogwarts in less than two hours time. The rest of the day he had spent wrapping packages and making the necessary arrangements for the remainder of their evening. He wanted to treat Minerva to a wonderful evening and he was certain that she would love his idea.

A knock at Minerva's chamber door caused her to jump. She was supposed to meet Albus in his rooms for dinner so she was pleasantly surprised to find him standing in her doorway clutching a heavy over-robe in a beautiful shade of green. "Here, my dear. I fear you will need this before we return tonight." Wrapping her tightly in the soft material, he cast a warming spell on her cloak as well as his own and led her up several stories to the highest point of the castle. "You may open your eyes now, love."

The scene before her was like a muggle fairytale or dream. Albus had transfigured several pieces of furniture into a lovely table and two chairs. The table was adorned with a sumptuous meal, each dish carefully chosen by Albus. Flowers graced the surrounding area, as did dozens of candles. The moon and stars even looked enchanted for the evening. The blanket of midnight blue above them seemed to sparkle with millions of tiny diamonds and the large full moon gave off a romantic glow for the couple. Sweeping Minerva into his arms, music began to play softly in the background as they danced to the hypnotic tune. After dancing and dinner, Albus led Minerva to a bench and they snuggled closely together under a blanket while gazing at the stars.

Minutes passed in silence as he held her and she burrowed even closer to his body in an attempt to feel the warmth and love emanating from him. "Albus, I don't think I've ever been this happy with anyone. You make me feel so alive, so young, so, well, so beautiful. Thank you!" Tilting her head back to look at his profile, his lips found hers and the warming sensation traveled through her entire body. Deciding that they did not want to spend the holidays in the hospital wing with colds, they descended the stairs and after another long goodnight, they parted ways and made feeble attempts at sleep. 

Both realized it was becoming increasingly harder to separate at the end of the day and when they finally did, it was hours before sleep would come. Minerva drifted off to sleep with images of the special gift she had purchased for Albus, including his potential reaction, floating around in her head. Her last thought was that Christmas Day would not arrive soon enough for her.

Once again, Albus tossed and tumbled in his large bed trying to sleep. Some nights it was an easier task than others. He noticed that on the nights when he spent time with Minerva, he had the worst time falling asleep. He knew that once they were married and he could hold her in his arms, sleep would not be such a stranger. Smiling a bit to himself he realized that once they were married he would be free to shower his beloved with affection and in reality, he would probably get even less sleep. Picturing her face in his mind, he drifted away into slumber and dreamed of the day when he could call her his own.

Albus sat straight up in bed. His heart was racing and a foreboding feeling was spreading through his system. Looking at the complicated clock on his bedside table, he realized that it was still a couple of hours until breakfast. As his heart slowed, he wondered what kind of nightmare had woken him from sleep. But the apprehensive feeling did not pass and he began to wonder if it was indeed a dream that had disturbed him. Rising from his bed, he took his favorite robe and put it on. He walked to his sitting room, making sure to check all the dark corners. He felt a little foolish but instinctively he knew something was very wrong. 

Albus crossed to the window and looked out over the grounds. Everything was silent in the predawn light. His thoughts spread to Minerva as he looked across the beautiful landscape. It was then that he realized his concern was for her. Ever since they had visited the secret glen, he had developed a connection to her. He was able to sense her moods and feelings with greater clarity than before. Since she was an early riser, he decided to use the floo network to contact her just to ease his own mind. He tossed the fine powder into the fire and stuck his head through. Minerva's sitting room looked as if a small cyclone had hit. Wrapping paper and ribbon were spread all over the floor and packages, both finished and waiting to be decorated, were scattered everywhere.

 "Minerva, are you awake?" Not receiving an answer, he decided to pay a visit. He withdrew his head and with the help of more floo powder stepped into her room through the fireplace. The door that led to her bedroom and bath was open and he searched the rest of her rooms. She was nowhere to be found and panic started to set in. He knew Minerva and she would never leave such a mess lying around. He raced through the halls to check her classroom and office. He could not locate her anywhere and he finally made his way to the Headmaster's rooms. Armando might know something he did not in regards to her whereabouts or would take him seriously when he voiced his worst fears. 

Headmaster Dippet answered the door in his robe and with a look of irritation on his face.  He was not an early riser and nothing short of an emergency was required to get him up. After taking one look at Albus and the state he was in, his mind cleared of all the cobwebs still clouding his thoughts. "Albus, what ever is wrong? Has something happened to one of the students?" Ushering Albus inside, he closed the door.

"Minerva is missing. She is not in her rooms or in her office. I have a feeling something terrible has happened." Albus was pacing the floor and his face was contorted with worry. He had not expected to start the conversation in this way but his emotions had taken over.

Armando was about to become irritated once more but he decided to hear Albus' story then decide for himself if Minerva was indeed missing. More than likely they had had a lover's spat and Albus was not sure how to handle it. "Albus, how do you know something happened to Minerva? She could have just gone for a walk. Please calm down and have a seat." 

As Albus was led to a seat, he related the events of the morning, trying to keep a calmer façade for Armando's sake. The Headmaster trusted Albus' instincts but he couldn't help but think he was overreacting. He conjured a fire to cut through the morning chill and tried to think of a quick solution.  "Let me get the map of Hogwarts. It will tell us what we need to know." With a flick of his wand and a muttered incantation one of the bookcases revealed a hidden compartment and an old looking roll of parchment flew through the air and stopped between the two men. Headmaster Dippet opened the map and laid it on the table between them. It was completely blank and Albus looked sharply at the man across from him.

"Are you sure this is the right map, Armando?"

The Headmaster chuckled and stood. He took his wand and pointing it at the map started to swirl it in circles while repeating the motto for the school. "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus." A thick mist appeared covering the map and as it parted a striking replica of the school and grounds appeared to rise off of the paper. "It is actually quite handy to have around."

Albus was amazed. It was a beautiful piece of work. Everything looked so real. Even the leaves on the trees could be seen fluttering in the wind. Armando again held his wand over the map and spoke Minerva's name. Nothing happened and he tried again. "It looks as if you are right, Albus. She is not on the grounds. But just to be sure let's check one thing. Albus Dumbledore." Suddenly the map moved and the castle became larger until Albus could see himself sitting across from Armando. It was a bizarre thing to be watching. It was much like looking in a mirror but from a greater distance. They were only the size of large insects but they were very distinct.

Armando closed the map and sent it back to its' hiding place. "Well, I really don't know what to tell you. Minerva could have left without informing me but that would be very unlikely. When was the last time you saw her?"

Albus' fear seemed to come back with greater intensity. Obviously she was not in the castle or on the grounds and surely she would not have left without telling either him or at the very least Armando. Then a thought came unbidden into his mind…not of her own free will. And that idea terrified him more than anything. "I spoke with her last night. She was headed directly to her rooms. She didn't mention going anywhere and by the state of her sitting area, I would say her departure wasn't planned."

A look of shock flitted across Armando's face and he quickly hid it. "Albus, I hope you are not suggesting what I think you are?"

Before Albus had a chance to answer, Fawkes appeared mid-air. Landing on the arm of Albus' chair, he dropped a roll of parchment from his mouth and caught it with one of his talons. Albus took the letter and quickly unrolled it and read the contents. The look on his face became very grave. "Armando, I am afraid I was correct in my assumption. Minerva has been kidnapped."

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: **To truly appreciate the good times, a few bad moments must enter our lives. Unfortunately, for our happy couple, their bad moments have just begun. Who has kidnapped Minerva and how will this affect her relationship with Albus? And what was the 'special gift' she purchased for him in Hogsmeade? Chapter 11 may answer some questions but only time will tell…

Thanks again to **every one of our dedicated reviewers**. We appreciate your feedback and we sincerely hope that you're enjoying our story and will stick with us to the end. We will try to have the next chapter uploaded in a few days…just hang in there…


	11. Sinking Into Darkness

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~Sinking Into Darkness~~**

An hour later, Albus was in his rooms pacing. It had taken a lot of convincing but Armando had finally agreed to leave the matter to him. Whoever had kidnapped Minerva was dangerous and it was in her best interest that he deal with this matter alone. The letter had clearly stated that intervention by anyone other than himself would result in her death. A shiver of dread made its way up Albus' spine at the thought of anything happening to his beloved. He took the letter out of his pocket and read it one more time looking for clues as to the identity of the perpetrator.

_Albus~_

_Good things come to those who wait-isn't that what they say? I have been very patient. Ms. McGonagall is in my care and will stay that way until we meet. If for any reason this rendezvous is not a private affair, I am afraid Hogwarts will be searching for another Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher._

_ How Ironic._

_Please feel free to take a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow and have lunch at The Three Broomsticks. Around __noon__ should suffice. _

_Regards!_

Albus believed he might know the person who had committed this crime. He had referred to him by his first name while he referred to Minerva as Ms. McGonagall. Perhaps an old student of his – and a few came to mind. But to threaten a life showed much more malevolence and anger than simply a grudge for a bad grade. The only explanation he could come to was his defeat of Grindelwald. Not all of the evil wizard's followers had been caught and he knew one day someone might come to exact revenge. And now Minerva was caught in the middle. Time until the meeting would surely go by very slowly and all he could do was wait.

Albus decided to have breakfast delivered to his room. His responsibilities were few and that allowed him more freedom to think about a plan. He hated to go into things blindly but he had very few clues to go on. He prepared a special traveling cloak like the one he used to carry with him back during the war. It had several spell repelling charms and if the right words were chanted it would make the wearer invisible. The cloak was like a wizarding suit of armor and Albus was rather proud of his invention. He also packed a small vial of Fawkes' tears in case Minerva was in need of immediate attention. The phoenix was very fond of her and after Albus suggested it, Fawkes was more than happy to comply.

Just after lunch, Albus received a summons from the Headmaster to come to his office. When he arrived, the sight that greeted him caused his blood to run cold. His future in-laws were sitting around the fire waiting for his appearance. With all that had happened, he had forgotten that they were supposed to arrive today. He had seen pictures but even without them, he would have recognized her parents anywhere. 

The woman was tall and slim with some of the same aristocratic features that he loved on Minerva. She had beautiful blonde hair but her eyes were the same sparkling green, only one shade lighter. Her expression was warm and friendly and she immediately put Albus at ease. The man was tall as well but solidly built, as if he had played quidditch all his life. This is where Minerva had inherited her wild, dark hair. His eyes were a deep brown and his expression was reminiscent of the old Minerva he had known. The conversation ahead would be the most difficult in his life, if he escaped with it.  

Armando wasted no time in making introductions. It was obvious that Minerva's parents had heard about Albus, but the father, Harold, had not made up his mind about the man who was older than himself. "May I ask why we are meeting with Professor Dumbledore and not our daughter?" Harold's voice was gruff and not at all reassuring when he interrupted the Headmaster in his offer of tea.

"Harold, I am sure there is an explanation and please try to remember your manners. These are Minerva's colleagues." Athena, Minerva's mother, tried to smooth over the ill-timed remark but her gaze showed her worry as well.

"I am afraid we have some bad news." Headmaster Dippet explained the situation and Albus' role in the whole event. Neither parent made any emotional explosions but sat quietly until the story was finished.

"Do you mind if we speak with Professor Dumbledore alone for a few moments?" Armando looked at Harold and without a moment's hesitation he quietly nodded and left them alone in his office. 

"Professor Dumbledore, why should we put the fate of our daughter in your hands? We know almost nothing about you but what Minerva has told us. She has not been flattering in her regard of you in previous years and suddenly you have become one of her most well respected colleagues. She has also spoken of you quite fondly on a personal level. But this is her life we are speaking of and I feel the need to say that I do not know you well enough to trust you with something so precious." Minerva's father obviously spoke from his heart and all of his views were valid. Albus could only say what was in his heart and hope it was enough.

"This is the first time we have met and I understand your concern. I am much older than Minerva. Even older than you I fear, but I love your daughter. She is my all in this world and I would and will give my life to save her. I will bring your daughter back to you no matter the cost or risk I have fought many dark wizards in the past and my experience will guide me. If I didn't feel I was the best person for the job, I would not put Minerva's life at greater risk by going. She means too much." Albus' words seemed to ease their minds and he led them to their private quarters. 

Once inside, her parents invited him to share tea. They talked about Minerva and her job as well as Albus and Minerva' budding relationship. Finally, Albus excused himself to make a few more preparations for the following day with one last promise of her safe return.

The next morning Albus did not wake until the sun had already risen. The sleeping draught had worked and he was grateful. He kept himself locked in his room so nothing could distract him. His thoughts never strayed far from Minerva and even Fawkes' comforting song did not help his frayed nerves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minerva was first aware of her pounding head and the soreness of her body. She could feel every uneven plank of wood that she rested upon as they jabbed her unmercifully. The last thing she remembered was being pulled by a portkey into a strange place that was very cold and smelled a bit like mold. She attempted to open her eyes but the light was too much. A hissing noise escaped her lips and her hand automatically went to her pounding temples. She felt a sticky substance and knew what it was without looking. For the first time since coming around, fear entered her heart.

"I see my lovely captive is awake. I hope you are not in too much pain Ms. McGonagall, but I am afraid that I needed to disarm you before you could defend yourself." The man brought a cup over to her limp form and placed it on the cot upon which she rested. "I have some errands that require my attention and need to leave immediately." 

Minerva looked at the glass but did not touch it. "Who are you and why am I here?"

For a second the man looked furious but then he calmed himself just as quickly. "I will allow this transgression to pass but in the future I will do all the talking. You are not to speak unless I ask you a question." He paused before continuing. "You are here as bait for a certain wizard that needs to be taught a lesson. My name is of no consequence at this time. All of that can wait, for the moment." He paused in his speech to point at the cup. "Hurry up and drink it. It is only a glass of water and will help clear your head. I can't leave you loose while I am away."

Minerva decided to keep any further comments to herself for the time being. She needed time to assess the situation. She noticed that the man was rather young, probably several years younger than her. She picked up the cup and sniffed it. Taking a tentative sip, she decided it was not poisoned.

"You may as well drink it all because you will need all the energy you can get." Minerva slowly rose to a sitting position and gulped the cup of water. When she was finished she pushed herself to her feet and swayed unsteadily. 

The man waved his wand casting a spell that froze Minerva in place. A cage seemed to come out of nowhere and encased her. He released her from the spell and as she tried to move she realized it was nearly impossible due of the enclosure's small size. Her captor disappeared out of the only door to the room and she was left alone.

A few hours later, Minerva, who had changed into her animagus form, was tired of waiting for the mysterious young man to reappear. She was concerned that falling asleep would push him to the point of violence but her aching body sorely needed rest. Being a cat allowed her to sit rather than stand and that had been a great relief but she still needed to rest her mind. As her eyelids began to droop, her last thought was on figuring out an escape plan.

She heard the door to her room slam and knew it was too late. Her eyes caught his look of surprise and then rage as he realized what she was. She had just begun to change back when the spell hit her. An inhuman sound issued from her throat and she began to tear at her skin. As the burning heat intensified she felt her knees go weak and her vision blurred at the edges.

Minerva awoke with a start and shivered as the ice-cold water dripped down her face and soaked through her thin robes. The grinning monster was standing in front of her, a bucket in his hands. "I wouldn't want you to get too much rest. Please, do not try that trick again. Next time won't be so pleasant."

He walked over to the cot she once occupied and sat down. "I am in a rather generous mood and feel like sharing a story. Pay attention." As the man revealed his name and what he was after, Minerva was not really surprised. She had guessed that he wanted to harm Albus but she still had no idea why. His name, Theres, sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place from where.

Her mind was flooded with thoughts of escape but she was unsuccessful at ignoring him completely. The more he talked, the angrier she became. She had first years with better manners, grammar and presence of mind, and his lack of maturity began to grate on her nerves.

When he finally finished speaking, she exploded. "How dare you! Albus Dumbledore is a greater man than you will ever be. He will overcome you easily and Azkaban will be your fate. You are a selfish, ignorant, pompous…"

Minerva was unable to finish speaking as she was hit with the cruciatus curse. Her body felt like it was being ripped apart and the agony was horrific. When Theres finally released her, she collapsed as much as possible in her small confines. Theres laughed as he walked out the door saying he would return when her lover, Albus, was with him.

Minerva continued to rest with her knees painfully pushed against the bars. She couldn't stand and was not strong enough physically to change back into a cat. Besides, even though Theres said he wouldn't return, she dared not bet on it. His last comment had hit her hard, Albus was not her lover in the true sense of the word and now he might never be.

As time passed, the worry about her fate was far outweighed by her worry for Albus. She could not find a way to escape, her wand was gone and she was in no shape to fight. She would be completely useless in trying to help save the love of her life.

Soon she heard Theres entering the area outside the room where she was being kept. Before long he opened the door and threw an unconscious Albus on the ground. With a vicious grin, he took the wand in his hands and snapped it in half before throwing it to the ground.

"Well Ms. McGonagall, it seems that the great Albus Dumbledore has a weakness after all. I will leave you two alone for a few moments to say goodbye. Ennervate." With a flick of his wand he was out the door and Albus was opening his eyes.

"Albus, are you okay?" He opened his eyes and the look of pure love and relief caused her stomach to flutter. He stood up and walked over to the cage.

"I believe the question should be are you okay? This cage is grotesque." His fingers trailed across her lips and she jerked in response. Horror was etched on her face at the reaction she had to his touch.

"My dear, what has he done to you?" He took in her battered form. Her beautiful lips were cracked and dark smudges circled her eyes. Lack of sleep, food and water was evident in her face and stance. But there was so much more. Her head had several dried patches of blood, she was bruised in several places and her arms were covered in scratches that had also bled. Her dress was torn and Albus was unwilling to think of what that meant just yet. He needed to keep his mind focused.

"Is there anything you can tell me about your captor? I believe I know who he is but I need to confirm my suspicions." Minerva detected both anger and sadness radiating from Albus but before she could answer his questions, Theres was back.

"How very sweet. It makes me almost regret my earlier decision…almost." 

Before the words had time to process in her brain, Minerva's cage was falling through the air and darkness surrounded her. She heard a splash at the same time she felt her legs immersed in cold water up to her calves. The weak light from above allowed her eyes to quickly adjust and she could see a stone wall in front of her. Being unable to move much in her small enclosure and the feeling of the water slowly creeping up her legs caused her emotions to give way to near panic. Thoughts of her family and friends flashed through her mind but most of all she thought of Albus. With no wand to protect himself, she was afraid to even ponder the outcome of this battle. She heard the sound of stone grinding on stone and blackness unlike anything she had experienced before consumed her.

Theres felt power surging in his veins. He was about to defeat the wizard who had murdered his father. Everything was going as planned and the look of pain and horror that had crossed Albus' face when the cage had dropped was worth every dark hole he had been forced to hide in for the past few years.

"How is my father's greatest enemy?" Theres gave Albus a few seconds to respond and then continued when he didn't answer. "It has been a long time since we have seen each other and then it was under such terrible circumstances. Watching my father killed in front of me was rather horrible. I imagine that you didn't give that much consideration however." 

The friction between the two was nearly palpable and Theres could feel it strengthen him. "I was not strong enough then to do much about it but I have studied and been planning your downfall since. However, until you presented a fondness for the lady, I really had no way of striking. Hogwarts is so cleverly protected and you have rarely come out to play."

Theres could feel himself losing grip with reality. This madness was his family's most commonly inherited trait. His father, Grindelwald, was brilliant and powerful but the madness had caused his downfall and Theres would not let the same thing happen to him. Once he had defeated the old wizard in front of him, he could recruit followers and finish the plan that had been put on hold by his father's defeat.

"I know that I said Ms. McGonagall would not be harmed but I am afraid I lied. She still has a few minutes so don't bother yourself with worrying just yet." When mere silence met his carefully prepared comments, Theres started to get angry. "It is a shame you don't seem concerned. Do you wish for all of your friends to drown slowly? Even now her cage is lowering into the icy water below."

He finally received the reaction he was looking for from his enemy. Albus' eyes narrowed and his spine stiffened. He reached for his wand and Theres laughed. "I am afraid your wand is beyond repair. An accident I assure you." Albus looked to where Theres pointed but his expression did not change when he saw his wand lying in pieces. It was the first time that Theres' instincts sliced through his confidence and it was long enough to cause fear to enter his heart.

"Theres, I do not wish to harm you. You are still a boy and a very confused one from the look of it. Come with me and I will make sure you get the help you need."

Theres lost all touch with reality when he saw pity on his opponent's face. "Do not speak to me as if I am a child. I come from a powerful family and greatness is in my veins. You are merely a murderer. I shall strike you down and the truth will be told. Prepare yourself for death." His last words were spoken as his wand slashed through the air.

Minerva felt the ground above her shake and she knew the muffled voices above must have been shouted. The water was just swallowing her collarbones but a steely calmness had taken the place of her once frayed nerves. There was nothing she could do and she had never been one to panic. She certainly wasn't going to start now. 

She knew Albus would die trying to save her. But she was fearful that time was not on their side. The water started to cover her lips and Minerva made sure to keep them tightly sealed. Between not being able to move and the pressure of the water surrounding her, she was fighting down a feeling of claustrophobia. 

Soon the rising tide covered her nose and she was forced to hold her breath. She realized that she could no longer feel her fingers and caught herself just before she laughed. Tears that had been threatening since she had been sucked through the port-key in her room would no longer be held back. As they streamed out of her eyes they didn't have far to go and she somehow felt cheated. She forced her thoughts to turn to Albus holding her close while they sat by the fire in his sitting room. She remembered the exact feel of his warm lips on her own as the blackness descended.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: **Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse…we surprise you with yet another cliffhanger. More answers to those nagging questions will be found in the next chapter…

**Liz O'Brien: **We can't promise that she won't be hurt…but at least Albus has found her and that's a start towards a happier ending.

**Jestana****: You're gonna have to keep that 'wicked' grin on your face for at least one more chapter…because you wouldn't want us to tell all that we know, now would you???  ^_^**

**Punurple****: Thanks for reviewing and we're glad that you loved _No Longer Safe. It was difficult to write but loads of fun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter more than the last!_**

**Mavidian****: Hang on to your seat because Albus hasn't rescued the fair damsel just yet. But there's always hope when there is another chapter on the way.**

**Chicken13:** Thanks for the compliment. And now you at least have some answers as to who and why.

**Kemenran****: Another chapter….per your request. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**LinZe****: You thought the last chapter was full of angst…how's this for a cliffhanger? Glad you're enjoying the story. And keep a look-out for chapter 12.**

**PrincessWitch****: If you were barely able to control the anticipation for the last chapter, we are sorry for what we did to you in this cliffhanger….but brighter days are ahead in the form of the next chapter… ^_^**

**minni**: **Albus has finally located his love but how will he save her? Or is she beyond help? Ahhhh, something else to think about… chapter 12 should be up soon. No fear!**

**Palanfanaiel****:** No Gollum…NOOO!! You can't hurt Pal or Smeagol. The Hogwarts Duo needs them to review our story. Look, we've even sent you another chapter so you won't hurt them and so that we can get some answers from you. We hope the 'bang' at the end was a firecracker or a backfiring car…any such luck?  Don't keep us in suspense!! And Gollum…maybe we can find you a new precioussssssss….how about another chapter in the works?

**Petriebird18: **Okay, Okay..we give! (hands thrown in the air as we surrender) We made Minerva come back, but we're sure that's not what you had in mind. But have no fear, we're already at work on editing the next chapter…so keep looking for another update soon! 


	12. A New Breath

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~A New Breath~~**

Soon the rising tide covered her nose and she was forced to hold her breath. She realized that she could no longer feel her fingers and caught herself just before she laughed. Tears that had been threatening since she had been sucked through the portkey in her room would no longer be held back. As they streamed out of her eyes they didn't have far to go and she somehow felt cheated. She forced her thoughts to turn to Albus holding her close while they sat by the fire in his sitting room. She remembered the exact feel of his warm lips on her own as the blackness descended.

Albus was thrown through the air by Theres' curse and crashed into the door, which slammed open from the impact. A yell of anger and rage issued forth from the younger man as he flung himself at Albus who had been winded by the blow. Theres' fist caught Albus squarely in the face and a sickening crunch rent the air. Albus felt as if his head had been split open and he knew his nose had been broken.

Deciding on a different course of action, Albus wrestled with Theres before finally throwing him backwards, catching the man by surprise. "Accio Minerva's wand."

Theres looked shocked as her wand went flying through the air. Albus caught it and immediately cast a body-binding curse. But Theres was ready and easily dodged the spell. Albus had to hurry before Minerva drowned and he was getting frustrated as they continued to exchange spells, few of which hit their intended target.

Looking around, Albus suddenly had an idea. Pointing his wand at a nearby corner rather than his opponent, he cast a spell under his breath. The wand began to glow a familiar golden color and the chair, which was leaning against the wall, turned into a life-size, roaring lion. Theres began to panic and started to back away. With his attention diverted, Albus rendered the man unconscious with a simple swish of Minerva's wand and then turned the lion back to its' original form.

Realizing he had no time to spare, Albus blasted a hole in the floor where Minerva had been with a wave of his hand. He ran over, knelt down and saw nothing but water. A cry was ripped from his throat and he chanted an incantation, which caused the cage to shoot up in the air so that it hovered before him. The sight of Minerva's limp form and blue lips caused his heart to stop beating. He gently lowered the cage to the ground and unlocked the door with a quick flick of his wrist. 

He took Minerva in his arms and felt for her heartbeat. Albus' relief was so great when he felt a slow, unsteady beat that he nearly laughed with joy. Instantly he got to work with healing charms. From his protective cloak, he removed Fawkes' tears and emptied the contents down her throat. Minerva started to choke and sputter bringing up all the water she had swallowed.

Once she was able to find her voice and focus her eyes, she was shocked to see Albus kneeling beside her with a bloody nose. As she reached up to touch his face, he inhaled sharply, indicating an intense amount of pain.

"Oh Albus! What happened to you? Your nose is bleeding…I think it's broken." As she sat up unsteadily, Albus pulled her to him and began to briefly explain that he had suffered a broken nose and some minor scratches in his fight with Theres.

"It's nothing that time won't heal, my dear. My biggest concern is getting you safely back to Hogwarts so that the medi-witch can see to your needs." Albus gently scooped her into his arms and held her close. He brought her into another portion of the house and laid her on a transfigured couch while he flooed the Ministry for auror assistance. 

A short time later, Albus, with Minerva encased once again in his arms, entered the gates leading to the great castle. She was snuggled against him sleeping peacefully. He studied every detail of her beloved face. Each curve and angle was precious to him and he had nearly lost her. His thoughts were interrupted when he looked up and saw Armando, Harold and Athena rushing toward him across the snowy lawn. 

In mere seconds, the trio surrounded Albus and Minerva. She had regained some of her strength and Albus gently helped her stand on her own two feet just in time to be pulled into a tight embrace by her father. Athena kissed Albus on the cheek as she muttered a 'thank you' and then turned to engulf her husband and daughter in her arms. 

Before Minerva could turn her attention back to Albus, she was being ushered towards the castle and Armando was pulling Albus in the opposite direction. Albus watched Minerva cross the lawn until she had entered the school, and then directed his full attention to Headmaster Dippet. He was sure there would be many questions and he wanted to answer them quickly so he could join Minerva and her parents in the hospital wing.

"Albus, that was a job well done! Would you join me in my office? I have some questions for you and I'm sure you will want to speed things along. I know Minerva's parents will want some answers as well but I would like to hear the story first." 

Armando, who had been talking rather animatedly, paused in his walking when he noticed Albus' face. "Would you like to stop by the hospital wing first? It seems that you have a few bruises of your own.

"That is not necessary. I placed a few healing charms on myself and they will hold for a bit longer." Making their way to the Headmaster's office, they soon were seated in plush chairs as Albus began to recount the events from the day.

"The kidnapper was Theres, Grindelwald's son. Apparently he has been watching me for years and when Minerva and I started dating, he saw her as a way to exact revenge for killing his father. He managed to slip a portkey into Minerva's bags while she was doing her Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade. 

"I entered The Three Broomsticks as the note requested and Theres had a portkey delivered to my table by owl. When I arrived at the house, I was hit with a spell, which rendered me unconscious before I could act. I woke up in the room where Minerva was being held.

"She was imprisoned in a cage that was hardly larger than her. She was in awful shape." Albus decided to leave out the part about her flinching at his touch and the torn dress. It was Minerva's place to tell what had happened and he had no wish to divulge any more than was necessary even to such a close friend.

Armando sighed, he could see the pain etched in Albus' eyes and he knew there was nothing he could say. He couldn't imagine seeing someone he loved in such conditions. However, he needed to hear the rest of the story and urged Albus to continue after providing him with a cup of tea.

"Before we could speak, Theres returned and sent the cage which held Minerva plummeting into a well which was filling with water. The top of the hole closed with stone and we began to fight. I tried to reason with him but I believe his mind just snapped. He was in a horrible rage."

"I did have one advantage. He believed he had snapped my wand and thought I was defenseless. However, he didn't count on my being able to call to Minerva's wand, which he had simply confiscated, much to my luck. And don't worry. My wand is safe and sound in my rooms. I brought my spare wand from the war along with an enchanted cloak."

Armando remembered the cloak well and nodded his head. Albus would have made a great inventor if his passion hadn't been to teach. "I think I know the rest as I was contacted by the Ministry, letting me know that aurors had been sent to your aide. They also mentioned that Theres would be brought to Azkaban for evaluation and trial. You will probably be called upon in the next week to testify. Possibly earlier but I will update you on anything I hear. Until then, I believe there is a young lady in the hospital wing that might need you." Offering a weak smile, Albus banished the cup from his hands and made his way swiftly to the infirmary. 

As he opened the door to the hospital wing, Albus could see that Minerva was being examined rather thoroughly by the medi-witch and her mother. They were attempting to assess the extent of her injuries and heal them as quickly as possible so that she could lie down and rest. A lump formed in his throat as he finally felt the impact of the last few hours. Even hurt and dirty, Minerva was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen and he knew more than ever that he wanted to shield her from future harm. 

Minerva's father had been confined to a far corner of the room while the witches worked with his daughter. When he noticed Albus, Harold quietly rose from his seat, called to Athena that he would be in the hallway if needed and then ushered Albus through the doors into the corridor.

Albus swiftly conjured two chairs from thin air and the two men passed several minutes in complete silence, each lost in thoughts centered on a very special young witch. Moments of inner struggle were playing out in Albus' head as he debated on broaching a subject close to his heart. But he knew that it must be discussed and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. Clearing his throat and summoning his Gryffindor courage, he slowly began. 

"I had intended to have this conversation with you later this evening but that was before Minerva was kidnapped. I am an old-fashioned man and I believe in doing things in the proper order." A bit confused, Harold's wrinkled brow spurred Albus into speeding things along. 

"I love Minerva with every fiber of my being and I wish to make her happy for the rest of my life. I am seeking the blessings of you and Athena. I am asking for Minerva's hand in marriage." As Harold leaned back against the plush cushioning of the chair, his mind began to swirl. The man that had almost cost his daughter her life was now asking for her hand in marriage. Before he gave a second thought, Harold spoke from the heart of a grateful but concerned parent.

"First of all, thank you for returning Minerva to us. We could never begin to repay you for saving her life. However, as her father, I must confess to you that I have serious reservations about your relationship with her. Albus, please try to understand. We love Minerva with all of our hearts and we almost lost her today. I don't even want to think of the horrors she was subjected to as a result of her kidnapping. By her ragged appearance, it must have been a complete nightmare. The medi-witch is tending her wounds and soon she will be resting. We still do not know how hurt she really is at this point." 

Albus could feel the heat in his cheeks. He knew that Harold's words were spoken out of love but there was so much more that he didn't know. Swallowing hard and choosing his words carefully, he attempted to calm the fears of an angry father. 

"Believe me, Harold. I am the last person that would wish any harm upon Minerva and what is worse, I realize that I am the reason for the recent events. However, as I stated earlier, I would gladly give my life for her. I cannot offer enough apologies to you or to her for what has happened but I saw something today. Harold, I love your daughter more than anything in this world or the next and I caught a glimpse of my life without her. I, like yourself, thought I might lose her and when faced with that possibility, my future looked bleak." 

Again, silence descended upon the deserted corridor and the moments slowly ticked by before Harold was composed enough to quietly speak to the man before him. "Albus, what makes you think that Minerva will want to continue a relationship with you now that she has seen a glimpse of what her future might hold? In some small way, I can't help but blame you for what has happened to my only child. It was a vendetta against you that allowed her to become a pawn in the hands of a deranged man. I want my daughter to be happy but I do not wish her a life of always looking over her shoulder for the next attack. Can you understand that?"

"Sir, I completely understand your point of view and I truly respect your opinion. But, I feel that Minerva should make those decisions. I am merely asking for permission to broach the subject with her at a more appropriate time. I love her and want to make her happy for as long as I draw breath. Is that so wrong?"

Harold had managed to control his anger thus far and he was determined to keep things that way. However, his McGonagall temper was rising fast and he felt the need to put an end to this business quickly. There were more important things to deal with at the moment. In his haste, he hoped his last remarks would squash the conversation until each man had been given a chance to think. 

"Albus, I haven't seen anything to make me doubt your love for my daughter, quite the opposite in fact. But even if she was willing to spend the rest of her days under such conditions, have you even considered what she might be giving up for you? You are so much older than she. Could you possibly make her happy?" Pausing slightly to let his words seep deeply into Albus' mind, he continued.

"I cannot give you an answer at the moment. I will need to speak with Athena but you shall have your answer before we leave. Is that fair enough?" Nodding his head and agreeing that he would patiently wait, Albus decided to leave Harold and Athena alone with Minerva while he went to his own chambers to consider the things Harold had said.

Back in his own private living quarters, Albus was able to breathe a sigh of relief, coupled with apprehension. He knew that Harold McGonagall could be a stern man and he considered himself lucky to have escaped with such a light verbal attack. In fact, Albus had expected much worse from her father but now that everything was out in the open, all he could do was sit and wait. 

What he really wanted to do was make his way to Minerva's side and stay there until she awoke. However, he knew that her parents needed some time alone with their child and he had given them a lot to discuss. And he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to a question that had been haunting him since he first saw her in the cage. _She flinched at my touch. What in the name of Merlin did he do to her?_

Albus spent the next two hours muttering to himself and Fawkes as he paced his office. He knew he loved Minerva beyond all measure but her father's words kept ringing in his ears. _Albus, what makes you think that Minerva will want to continue a relationship with you now that she has seen a glimpse of what her future might hold?_ All he had wanted, since he first realized she was his entire world, was to make her feel happy, safe, and loved. Now, in less than two days he had seen that, in some ways, he might make her happy and loved but definitely not safe. Sighing, he knew what he must do and he slowly made his way to pay her a visit in the hospital wing.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:**  We LOVE reviews and are so happy with all of you who continue to take the time to tell us what you think. You never know when something you say will spark us on to greater writing. So, as always, Thank You!!!

We had someone ask, how long will _Worthy Undertakings be? So far it is around 20 chapters. We are finished with the basic story line but are always editing so you never can tell :-) We do have a planned ending that involves a very important event…and that is all we will say for the time being. We hope you will stick with us and that you enjoy reading all our future updates._

**Jestana****:  Ebil…yes we were bery ebil…but we hope this chapter made up for that! Now, you just have to figure out what Albus has decided to do….ahhh…the suspense.**

**Evilwoman****: We agreed with you. Minerva didn't deserve to drown and we're glad that you like our story. Keep reading, though. There's more in store for our happy (?) couple!**

**Kemenran****: Hope that answered a little bit of your question…but NOW what happens??? There's more in store for our couple, so please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Palanfanaiel:** Yay! Pal and Smeagol are still kicking!! But what about Voldie and Gollum? Go Gollum! Lookie Gollum…we found another chappie just for you…fresh and shiny…a new precioussss…plus several more in the works! Hope the hiding is going well and that you'll be able to read and review our next chapter too. And how's the school project going?

**Liz O'Brien:** It's not a fluffy chapter but at least Minerva has survived because of her Knight in Shining Armour, or should we say…magical robe?? Thanks for reviewing and hope you'll enjoy our future chappies.

**Punurple****: You're so smart! Yep, we couldn't have Albus lose Minerva at the hand of Theres now could we? That would just be wrong! But what does Albus have to say to her and how will it affect their relationship? Ahh, another minor cliffie…**

**LinZe****: Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing. We hope you will continue to follow our story to the conclusion.**

**Petriebird18:** We hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. And yes, we're almost finished with the next chapter so another update should be posted soon.

**Chicken13:** We couldn't have a great reviewer go and die on us so we hope this chapter prevented that! Now, be on the lookout for our next update…in a day or three. ^_^

**PrincessWitch****: 1)We did as you requested…no drowning for MM.  2)How about we stick with 'small' cliffies that we promise to resolve quickly?  3)Cute and fluffy **might** be right around the corner, but we're not telling. And we're looking at approximately 20 chapters. We hope you'll stick with us to the end. Please!**

**Minni****: Chocolate chip or peanut butter cookies please! Here is the next installment and we hope we didn't disappoint you and that you still have your sanity. A least we didn't make you wait too long for it.**


	13. Back In My Arms

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~Back In My Arms~~**

Albus spent the next two hours muttering to himself and Fawkes as he paced his office. He knew he loved Minerva beyond all measure but her father's words kept ringing in his ears. _Albus, what makes you think that Minerva will want to continue a relationship with you now that she has seen a glimpse of what her future might hold?_ All he had wanted, since he first realized she was his entire world, was to make her feel happy, safe, and loved. Now, in less than two days he had seen that, in some ways, he might make her happy and loved but definitely not safe. Sighing, he knew what he must do and he slowly made his way to pay her a visit in the hospital wing.

Appearing once more at the door, the nervous wizard took a steadying breath before entering. He hoped that Harold and Athena had retired to their chambers and that he would be able to speak to Minerva privately. They had not had a chance to discuss anything since their return and he was concerned for her health. He needed to see her, to hold her, to tell her how truly sorry he felt for what had happened, and to get some answers for himself. However, before he reached her bedside, he was again delayed. This time, it was by Athena.

"Albus, I have spoken with Harold about your discussion in the hallway earlier. He was a bit shocked at your request but I was far from surprised. I must say that I've never seen Minerva behave in such a manner. When she speaks of you, her eyes light up and her entire demeanor changes. She has had relationships in the past but never have I seen her so in love. She has asked me several times where you were and expressed concerns about your injuries." 

Smiling at her words, Albus felt comfortable enough to share his thoughts with her. "Athena, I can assure you that I have carefully considered all of Harold's remarks but there is one thing that continues to stay in the forefront of my mind. She is my first thought each morning and my last thought each night. All of our moments together during the day are precious to me and I want nothing more than to share the rest of our lives together. Now more than ever, I understand how much I love her and I promise to do everything possible to give her a life full of love and contentment. Anything she desires, she shall have, if it is within my power to give."

Athena returned his smile before she continued. "As I said earlier, we have briefly discussed your intentions where our daughter is concerned. Harold has reservations about your budding relationship both, concerning your age and, primarily, her safety." 

She could feel the tension radiating from Albus' very skin so she quickly spoke her mind. "I, on the other hand, have spoken privately with Minerva and I honestly believe that she could be happy with none but you. Therefore, I grant you my blessing and permission to seek my daughter's hand in marriage. However, you will still need to speak with Harold once more before he grants his permission." Kissing Albus on the cheek, she motioned for Harold to join her and the two made their way to their private quarters…at least that was Athena's intention.

Quietly, Albus made his way to the bedside of his young love and peered down at the sleeping form. She looked so beautiful. It took all of his willpower to refrain from bending down and kissing her with every ounce of energy in his own body. Instead, he chose to sit by her side and hold her hand until she awoke. He had only been there for a few moments before the sparkling green eyes fluttered open and a loving smile greeted him.

"I wondered how long it would be until you were allowed to visit me." No longer able to control his emotions adequately, Albus began to struggle for words. 

"Ah, my sleeping beauty, I am so thankful that you are awake. Are you feeling better?" Squeezing his hand, she assured him that she was fine but just a bit tired from the whole ordeal.

"Minerva, something has been troubling me and I have to ask you a question. You may not want to answer and I will try to understand and wait patiently until you are ready. When I found you, I noticed that your dress was torn and I couldn't help but see you flinch when I lightly touched your lips. My dear, did he…were you…" Clearing his throat, Albus tried once again to ask the question that had been on his mind since their return. "Minerva, did he abuse you?" As he raised his eyebrows in concern and question, Minerva grasped the full impact of what he was implying.

"Oh Love, No. I can honestly say that although he did torture me, he did not try to do what you are suggesting. I am sorry if I made you worry but I flinched because he had hit me several times. It was just a quick reaction, a learned behavior if you will. I am the one who tore at my robe and ripped it. Please believe me, he did terrible things but nothing like what you are implying." 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Albus scooped her into his arms, planting light kisses on her face and neck as he gently rocked her as he would a crying child. "Albus, dear, it is okay! I assure you I'm fine. The medi-witch said that there are no lasting effects from my ordeal and my tense muscles just need some time to relax."

As if she had been summoned, the medi-witch appeared by Minerva's bedside and began to cast another healing charm. She soon noticed Albus' bruised and battered nose and turned her attentions to him. "Professor, you really should let me heal that for you. It's been hours since it was broken so there is no way that I can mend it properly. But at least I can help with the bruising and ease your discomfort." 

Having known Albus Dumbledore for years, the healing witch could not help but add one last thing. "I should think living with a crooked nose is a small price to pay for both of you returning safely to us." Albus and Minerva could not help but chuckle at her frankness and after the simple spell had been cast, the medi-witch disappeared to her office, leaving them alone once more.

Turning his attention back towards the bed, Albus continued to talk with his love as he held her closely to him. "Minerva, I love you so very much! I have never been so scared or worried in my entire life. I'm so very sorry to have put you through this ordeal. Can you ever forgive me?" Pulling back to look into her eyes, he could tell that she was troubled and yet love was still shining back at him.

"My sweet, it was not your fault that a madman felt the need to exact revenge for something that happened years ago. I should've been more careful. I do not blame you for any of this and you should not blame yourself either. Now what is truly bothering you? I know there's something else there. Let me help you." As she brought her hand up to caress his cheek, he captured her hand with his and placed a delicate kiss into her palm.

"You know that I love you with all of my heart and soul. But I have something to say and it might not be something you want to hear." Pausing, he could feel a lump forming in his throat and he struggled to release the words from his lips. "As much as I want you to be in my life, I cannot ask you to spend the rest of your days worried that something like this may happen again. Also, it has been brought to my attention that I am considerably older than you and that I may be denying you long, loving years with someone closer to your own age."

A single tear trickled down his cheek and was lost among the graying strands that comprised his beard. He had to finish this now or he would never again find the courage. "I will, of course, understand if you wish to end our relationship due to these circumstances. I will abide by your wishes. All I want is for you to be safe and happy." He studied her face, while he waited anxiously to hear her response.

Minerva McGonagall was not one to be left speechless. However, she could not believe her ears. Struggling to find her voice and keep the tears at bay was taking all of her remaining strength. "Albus Dumbledore! I love you! It is as simple as that. I knew after our first official date that my life would not be complete without you and if that means having to stay on guard every minute of every day, then so be it. I have never known such love and compassion from another and I am not ready to give that up." 

Her eyes held his gaze as she continued. "I am also aware of our age difference but that is not an issue for me. I have grown to love the man, not the wizard or the professor…but the man. I could not love you any more if you were my own age. Please, say something, anything. I do not want to lose you. I just can't. It took us so long to find each other; I refuse to give you up because of something like this!"

Words were inadequate to express the feelings of the couple in the hospital wing. So they allowed their eyes, hearts, and actions to complete the discussion. The loved that flowed between the touching of their lips seemed to make the last of the haunting images from recent days melt away along with the rest of the world. Neither noticed the shadow of Harold McGonagall in the corner of the room. Slipping quietly from the infirmary, he made his way upstairs to inform his wife that their daughter would be engaged within a few days…with his blessings.

Christmas Eve brought a well rested Athena and Harold to the infirmary early. So early, in fact, that they found Albus sleeping in a chair beside Minerva, still holding her hand. Nudging Albus' shoulder, Harold beckoned him into a private corner of the room to have a man-to-man talk about the latest developments while Athena helped Minerva prepare to leave the hospital wing.

"Albus, I must confess something to you. I am afraid that I lingered a bit after you spoke with Athena last night. I overheard the things you said to my daughter and her responses. I see now that she loves you as much as you love her and I cannot deny her a chance at true happiness. If you will promise to protect her for as long as you live, I will grant you my blessings for your marriage."

Fifty years younger! That's exactly how Albus Dumbledore felt at hearing his future father-in-law granting permission to marry his pride and joy. "Sir, I can assure you that as long as I draw a breath, Minerva will never want for anything. She will never feel unloved. I will never do anything to intentionally bring her pain and I will guard her life with my own. You have my word, both as a wizard and as the man who loves your daughter with everything he ever hopes to have or be." 

As the two men made their way to join the objects of their affections, both women noticed the change of moods and the lightning of attitudes. Of course, Athena knew the reason for the change, but she had also sworn to Albus that neither she nor Harold would mention his intentions before he had an opportunity to speak with Minerva. 

The rest of the day was spent quietly. The foursome shared lunch in Albus' brightly decorated living quarters while he answered their lingering questions about the kidnapping and rescue of their daughter. Minerva also recounted the details of her imprisonment and what had happened between the time she was taken until the arrival of Albus. She could not suppress a shudder as she told them about the well and its' rising waters. Sensing the fear in her voice, Albus slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

In the evening, Harold tried to convince the others to accompany him to Hogsmeade for a look at the lights and decorations. He and Athena would be leaving early on Christmas Day to join the rest of his family at their ancestral home in Edinburgh for more holiday festivities. However, Minerva still was not feeling her best so she graciously declined the invitation but urged her parents to go without her. If the truth was told, though, she had an ulterior motive. She wanted to spend a few quiet hours alone with Albus.

The room was dark, except for the flickering firelight and a few strategically placed candles as Albus and Minerva sat cuddled together on the couch in his chambers. It had seemed like an eternity since they had been able to share a few moments of solitude and they were attempting to take every advantage of the quite time together. As the fire crackled and burned, the couple shared periods of deep discussions, sweet, gentle kisses, and warm embraces until Minerva found it increasingly harder to stifle her yawns. After escorting her to her own living quarters, Albus placed one last lingering kiss on her lips and promised to see her shortly after dawn.

Nightmares had never really been a problem for Minerva, even as a child. She seemed to possess an inner strength and the things that scared most children never seemed to bother her at all. However, this night was different. As she tossed and tumbled between her sheets, she saw various scenes from the past few days. In each segment of the horrid dreams, Albus was hurt or dead and she was utterly helpless while Theres laughed manically in the background of her thoughts. 

Screaming herself awake, Minerva untangled her sweat drenched body from the sheets and struggled to regain a normal breathing pattern. The images had seemed so real. Albus lying dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Theres' laughter ringing through the air as she tried to tend his massive wounds. The awful pain she had felt. Not only in her body, but more importantly, in her heart as she realized that he would never hold her, kiss her, or speak loving words to her again. A sick feeling washed over Minerva as she fought hard to control her rampant emotions. Making up her mind, she pulled her favorite dressing gown over her nightgown and flooed to Albus' rooms. 

As she stepped from the fireplace in his study, Minerva could hear the distant sounds of Albus' deep sleep. There were no lights to guide her steps as she made her way through the study, around his sitting area, and into his private bedchamber. Peering down at him she was amazed at how young he looked in sleep. As if he sensed her presence, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Minerva, my dearest. Is this a dream or are you really standing here?" As he reached out, he felt her trembling and her hands were cold from fear.

"I'm sorry to wake you. I had a nightmare and I just had to make sure that you were well. I couldn't sleep and when I did, Theres was there." Almost on the verge of tears, Minerva felt Albus pull her into his arms as he sat upright in the bed. She really didn't know why she had gone to his rooms. In her heart, she knew that he was probably sleeping, but she wanted to be near him…even if that meant just sitting in a chair watching him sleep.

"Minerva, I know this may sound presumptuous, but would you feel better if you stayed here for the remainder of the night." Gracing him with a slight smile and a simple nod of her head, Albus shifted to the cold side of his bed and allowed Minerva to occupy the spot he had just vacated. Snuggling into the warm sheets, she released a sigh as his arms folded around her. Placing a chaste kiss upon her cheek, the two exchanged "I love you's" before falling back into slumber, without the awful dreams.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:**

**Jestana****: Whew, we were nervous he would break things off as well. But we just couldn't do that to our perfect couple ;-) Thank you for the regular reviews and we hope you like this chapter as much as the others!**

**Liz O'Brien: **Thank you for the compliment. We love writing Minerva's parents and they are great people. They are just typical parents and want to be sure their only child is safe and happy. 

**Kemenran****: More, as requested. We hope you enjoyed it!**

**PrincessWitch****: No pants on fire over here! We are so glad that you are accepting small cliffies…because we have another one in the next chapter…maybe ^_^ And I hope that the fluffiness of their meeting relieved any of your fears about their relationship ending! We just couldn't do it. We love them both too much. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Snickerdoodle****: We hope you enjoyed our newest chapter. Thank you for saying we do an amazing job-that means a lot. We couldn't break Minerva's heart, it just wouldn't be fair.**

**LinZe****: Thank you for all the reviews! Of course her parents say yes. Who wouldn't say yes to Albus ^_^**

**Evilwoman****: Our newest chapter has no cliff hangers…but I can't promise anything on the next one ;-) Thanks for the reviews!**

**Minerva'sQuill****: We hope this chapter is up fast enough and reassures you that they will stay together! The pretty please helped a lot ^_^ Thanks for the compliment and the reviews!**

**Punurple****: We have always wanted to be Duchesses ^_^ No cliffie this time but beware on the next chapter. Please don't strangle Harold, he is really a great Dad-just stubborn. Hmmm, I wonder where Minerva gets it from ^_^ Thanks for all the regular reviews!!!**

**Pal, Smeagol and Gollum:** The little hobbitsess say THANK YOU for an update on our 'review' story. And poor Gollum…being a football must be a rough life…but we thank him for keeping Moldie Voldie from using the killing curse on us! We've marked Feb 20 on our calendars, so be looking for something special…^_^ Tell the Albino Bumblebee and his Kitty we said HI…

**Minni****: Cosmic Questions Answered Here: Because we want you to keep reading and cliffies are sure things ^_^ But we decided to be nice and end on a sweet note (hopefully as sweet as your cookies) this time..no cliffies in sight…until next time! Thank you for the hilarious review!!**

**Stee**** Parker: Thank you for returning to us! We were beginning to wonder what happened!?! Thank you for the review and we hope to hear from you again…soon ^_^**

**Mascaret****: Thank you for the review! We hope you enjoyed the new chapter…keep a look-out for our next cliff hanger!**


	14. Christmas Magic

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~Christmas Magic~~**

"Minerva, I know this may sound presumptuous, but would you feel better if you stayed here for the remainder of the night." Gracing him with a slight smile and a simple nod of her head, Albus shifted to the cold side of his bed and allowed Minerva to occupy the spot he had just vacated. Snuggling into the warm sheets, she released a sigh as his arms folded around her. Placing a chaste kiss upon her cheek, the two exchanged "I love you's" before falling back into slumber, without the awful dreams.

Dazzling sunlight and a crisp breeze danced across the faces of the auburn haired man and the beautiful woman beside him. Christmas morning seemed to be working its' brand of magic as Minerva placed a tantalizing kiss on Albus' neck. Smiling at the realization that his one true love was in his arms, he returned the gesture with a well-placed kiss of his own. 

Moments later, as Minerva lay snuggled warmly in Albus' loving embrace she took a deep breath and sighed. Given the recent events, Albus was unsure as to whether or not that was a sigh of contentment or distress so in a quiet tone, barely above a whisper, he asked. Pulling him closer to her she took her soft hand and stroked his face. "Well my love, I must admit that I had not intended for our first night together to turn out as it did. I had such high hopes for a glorious first evening with you." Letting her slender finger trace a path down his nose, she tapped the end of it with her finger before speaking again. "Oh well, I suppose there's always next time." 

Squirming a bit in his arms to look into his eyes, Minerva finished her declaration with a "Happy Christmas" coupled with "I love you." 

Speaking similar words in return, Albus wasted no time in conjuring a sprig of mistletoe above her head and proceeded to lavish her with warm, soft kisses to start their first Christmas Day together, as a true couple. Several well-spent moments seemed to fly past before either of them realized that her parents would be making their way to her rooms shortly. As she attempted to rise from his arms and make her way to her chambers, Minerva was pulled back into the toasty sheets. 

Propped up on his side, Albus smiled playfully and asked her to linger just a bit longer. Kissing her softly, he asked that she close her eyes for a moment while he gave her a surprise. Knowing that she would think something entirely different from his intended purpose, he chuckled at her facial expression while she willingly abided by his request.

It took only seconds for Albus to magically create the surprise. It was a delicate white rose and only the very tips were touched with a hint of red. It was charmed so that it started out as a  rose bud and then slowly it opened to reveal a flower in full bloom, each time releasing an intoxicating scent and looking more lovely than before.

With her eyes still closed, Minerva's cat like instincts took over and she could smell the sweet aroma and wondered what on earth Albus was doing. Resisting the temptation to peek, she did not have to wait long for her answer. 

Albus plucked the flower from the air, inhaled the sweet smell, and touched the rose to his lips. Reminding her to keep her eyes closed, Albus began to trace her facial features with the flower. The touch was so light, it tickled and yet she did not laugh. Instead, she began to lightly purr as he used the flower to caress her cheeks, then her chin, both of her ears, and finally her perfect lips. As he moved the gift away from her face, he bent down and touched his own lips to hers with such a passion both found it hard to resist the urge to forget the world. However, they knew that it was not the time for them to take the next step in their relationship.

A few moments filled with tender caresses and feather light kisses passed and in the distance, they heard a muggle clock chime the hour. Promising to see him soon at breakfast, Minerva reluctantly returned to her own chamber still marveling at the beautiful rose in her hand. As she exited the fireplace, she placed the flower in a small vase and hurriedly changed before her parents' arrival.

Albus stayed in bed for a few minutes after Minerva had departed. He recalled the feelings that had tingled through his system when she had pressed her soft and warm body against his while he had kissed her tenderly. His mind tried unsuccessfully to wrap around his good fortune in finding such an amazing woman. He had loved in the past but never as deeply and he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life discovering more about this wise, funny, intelligent, beautiful and caring woman. 

Fawkes, who was feeling rather neglected, made a chirping noise and Albus chuckled cheerfully. "Merry Christmas Fawkes! Did you think I had forgotten you?"

Fawkes trilled a low note and hopped from foot to foot. Albus' grin split into a full smile and he jumped out of bed. "Sometimes I think you are a child trapped in the body of a phoenix."

The beautiful creature stopped his antics and gave Albus a none-too-happy look. He lifted his head in the air and turned his back to his companion. 

Albus shook his head. "Now, now, I didn't mean it as an insult. You are the most talented and beautiful phoenix I know. And if you won't forgive me for that, perhaps this will change your mind."

An invisibility cloak was pulled off a beautiful gold stand in a corner of the room. It had intricate carvings and Fawkes' name was engraved on a plate at the front. Fawkes wasted no time in flying over and cooing lovingly at Albus as he rubbed his head against the cheek of the older man.

"Your welcome. It is nothing less than you deserve. Now, I need to hurry and get ready for breakfast. I wouldn't want to keep Minerva or her parents waiting. With a soft stroke across the phoenix's back, he hastened to complete his morning rituals.

Albus was just sitting down for breakfast when Minerva arrived with her parents. They took seats next to his and the conversation at the table turned to the yearly decorations.

Athena turned to Headmaster Dippet after taking a sip of the delicious hot chocolate in front of her. "It is quite beautiful this year. I especially like the icicles that are hanging from the head table."

Armando sighed and waved his hand in Albus' direction. "The icicles were Albus' idea. He tends to come up with such fanciful decorations and they are always a hit."

Albus seemed to sit a little straighter in his chair. He had always been very proud of his decorating ideas. They were mostly unconventional and that was part of what made them special in his mind. Around that time, breakfast filled the platters in front of them and everyone fell to eating. 

Before long, though, Athena broke the silence with a simple plea. "Minerva, I don't see why you and Albus won't come with us this afternoon to Edinburgh? I'm sure everyone would love to see you and I have no doubts they would enjoy meeting the famous Albus Dumbledore! You don't even have to stay all day. You can floo back whenever you are ready. You could stay for an hour or two. What do you say?"

Minerva lightly nudged Albus' foot under the table as if requesting his assistance in this matter. They had already discussed the idea of accompanying her parents and it had been Minerva who had expressed an interest in staying at Hogwarts. So, Albus struggled to come up with an excuse quickly. 

"Ahh, Athena. I thank you for the wonderful invitation to join your family for the holiday, but alas, I must remain here at the school. You see, I have a brother and I have not heard from him today. He is supposed to floo in this afternoon. I really should stay here. Besides, I'm sure there will be other opportunities for me to meet Minerva's entire family." He gave Athena a slight smile and Minerva thought she saw him wink. But she wasted no time in explaining to her parents that she wanted to be present to greet Aberforth Dumbledore and her mother dropped the subject entirely. 

Minerva was not quite sure what had just transpired between Albus and her mother. Usually the soft-spoken woman did not give in so easily, not even to Harold. Suddenly, Minerva felt as if she was missing something important but determined it would be best not to ask questions. In a few short sentences, Albus had pardoned both of them from visiting the McGonagall clan and given her hope for spending a quiet Christmas alone with him since she knew Aberforth would not be making an appearance. As a sign of 'thank you', Minerva once again let her foot touch Albus' leg, but this time it was reminiscent of the night they had played a particularly interesting game of chess. By the gleam in her eyes and the sparkle seen in his blue ones, each drifted back in thoughts to that night and the feelings that were awakened.

Harold must have noticed something odd about their far-away looks and he cleared his throat in a vain attempt to break the spell. It took several tries before he had regained the attention of the table and had steered the conversation on to other topics. The rest of the morning was spent in idle chatter, while they leisurely finished their meal.

The Hall had nearly emptied and only a few late morning stragglers were left. Standing by the gigantic Christmas tree, Minerva hugged her parents fiercely. "Have a great time at the family gathering and give everyone my best."

Minerva's parents then turned to Albus and Athena gave him a hug, which surprised and pleased him. He shook Harold's hand promising to take care of his daughter. Walking to the front doors, each couple was hand in hand. "I wish you could come with us but I understand why you want to stay." Athena wiped a tear from her eye as Harold placed his arm around his wife's waist and led her out the door. 

Minerva laid her head on Albus' shoulder while they watched her parents walk to the gate and apparate away. Turning toward the large staircase, Albus invited Minerva to his rooms and soon they were cuddled together on his couch continuing the story they had been reading together. Minerva's soft voice seemed to caress the words and Albus took immense pleasure in simply watching her. After she had finished the chapter, they discussed the details presented until it was time for lunch. A beautiful table was set with candles and white roses and they ate happily discussing friends, family and the future.

Again retiring to a place near the fire, Albus presented an idea, which Minerva was hesitant to undertake. "Minerva, you haven't lived life until you have made s'mores."

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Minerva looked with skepticism at the platter of graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows, which Albus had asked be delivered earlier. "For you Albus I will make these s'more things but I want you to know that I wouldn't do this for just anyone."

What followed was something Albus would never forget. When he conjured sticks to put the marshmallows on, Minerva was outraged. She refused to put her food on a stick, so in the end he cast a protective charm on their wands and they used them as the roasting tools. Minerva's first two Marshmallows fell into the fire and her third burned to a crisp. When she finally did everything to her satisfaction-since it had become a challenge for her-she sighed as the first bite melted in her mouth.

After a few cleaning charms had been cast on each other to clear off the melted chocolate and sticky marshmallow, Albus suggested they go outside and take a walk around the grounds. Minerva readily agreed and quickly went to her rooms to get her coat and gloves.

A short time later, Albus and Minerva had ventured into the cold, outside air that blanketed Hogwarts like the fluffy, white snow. They walked in silence with their arms joined, each lost in their own thoughts. Minerva was just about to speak when a snowball hit her in the arm. She looked sharply in the direction it had flown from and saw a group of students all looking at her in horror.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall. I swear it was an accident." The student looked as if he was about to run for cover and she couldn't help but smile.

"That is quite all right Richard. Please continue but be careful where you are aiming next time." Minerva glared at the chuckling Albus as they continued on their way. Once they were out of sight, she turned her head slightly toward him. "I am so happy that you found that funny. Never mind that now my arm is chilled."

Albus came to a stop and looked at his beloved. "I am so sorry my dear but the look on your face once you had been pelted was classic. I am grateful that you let the student off so easily."

Minerva quickly noticed that the twinkle had not left his eyes and her own narrowed. "Perhaps I should apologize in advance but for some reason I don't think I am going to feel sorry." Minerva backed away and she grinned as confusion took over his features. His eyes widened in shock as a snowball came flying out of nowhere and smacked him in the chest. Minerva started to chuckle but her laughter faded when she took in the sight before her.

Several snowballs were floating in the air beside Albus and his face looked positively dangerous. Minerva was suddenly a bit regretful of her earlier decision. His voice when he spoke contained a very playful tone and she relaxed only for a moment until she digested his words. "I just want you to remember my dear that you started this."

With a very un-ladylike squeal, Minerva turned and ran but the snowballs found their mark and they soaked through her back. She finally made it to a tree and ducked behind. Glancing back from the direction she had come, she saw Albus headed her way and conjured several snowballs to help slow him down. They pelted him in the chest but didn't seem to help. Soon the landscape was a blur of white as dozens of snowballs were thrown between the two opponents. Minerva deserted the tree and started running again. Suddenly an idea came to her and she fell to the ground with a short scream.

The air around them became silent for only a moment. "Minerva, are you okay?" Albus ran over to where she lay and his features were a mask of concern. Minerva held up her hand and as Albus grasped it she pulled him onto the ground beside her, completely dousing him in cold wet snow. Both laughed until tears filled their eyes. Albus' hands reached up to cup Minerva's face and their eyes met. His lips caressed hers like a soft whisper and Minerva sighed. The kiss deepened and for several minutes all thoughts were erased from Albus' mind. Through the haze that had surrounded him, he felt Minerva start to shiver. He slowly broke away when he realized she was chilled.

Albus helped Minerva to her feet. He conjured a blanket for her and cast a warming spell on both of them. The sun was starting to set and he was surprised at the late hour. When he turned to speak, Minerva's beauty caused his heart to skip a beat. Standing there in the dying sunlight, her hair, which had fallen from its' usual bun, formed a glowing halo around her face. The damp tendrils curled and embraced her features. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes glowed with happiness. His heart filled with love and he realized that the moment had arrived.

Gently grasping her hands in his own, he let his thoughts and feelings flow through him. "Minerva, I have never been as happy in my life as I am with you. You are the most fascinating woman I have ever met. You have a depth in your soul that I have not seen in witches and wizards twice or three times your age. You are caring and loving, smart and wise, beautiful and aristocratic. I have been so lucky to find you and for you to care for me in return. I love you with all my heart and soul and I hope that you will consent to spending the rest of your life with me." As the final words left his lips, he detached one of his hands and held it palm up between them. There hovering just above his fingers in the fading light was the band which held the glowing, heirloom diamond and emeralds he hoped she would accept. He fell to one knee leaving the ring to dance before her. "My dear, will you marry me?"

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:** We hope you are enjoying the story thus far…and now all you have to do is sit back and wait patiently for Minerva's answer. Will she accept…or will she have second thoughts?? And once she answers, what will happen in the next couple of chapters? Ahhh, questions, questions….  Thanks for reviewing our story and for inspiring us to continue it.

**Jestana****: **Well your wait is over…now…how'd he do??? Was it worth the wait??? We sure hope so!  ^_^

**Liz O'Brien: **Yes, Harold really is a softie when it comes to his daughter's happiness. And now that Albus has proposed, we just have to wait for Minerva's response. Let's hope it turns out the way we want it to. ^_^ 

**Snickerdoodle****:** Awww…you made us blush with your compliments! Thanks for that! We're thrilled that you're enjoying our story so much and we hope we didn't disappoint you in this chapter. 

**Kemenran****: **Surprise! Now you just have to wait to see what happens in the next installment of our story…thanks for reviewing.

**Evilwoman****:** The horrible nightmares are over for now and Albus was so loving and concerned for his Minerva, that we couldn't let is just end there! So, as you requested, we sent another chapter and we hope you are pleased!

**Punurple****:** Minerva is like her father in many ways…glad you picked up on that! And who said cliffhangers had to be bad things??? Some cliffhangers are good…now will Minerva accept his proposal or will she have second thoughts??? HMMM???

**Stee**** Parker: **You do deserve an honor for being our first reviewer…BIG HUG! And thanks for the compliments on our writing and story. We truly appreciate your comments and feedback!  Poor Albus, though, he has to live the rest of his life with a crooked nose, but it will always remind him of how he almost lost Minerva and the love he has for her. Awwww….

**Pal, Gollum & Smeagol:** How's this for a small cliffie??? And how could Albino break up with his one and only Tabby??? He loves her too much to do that. Now, the question arises…will she agree to marry him?  The sorting bit was great but Moldie Voldie "shall not harm Harry Rotter or Albino or Tabby…" (said in our best Dobby voice)  ^_^ You just have to let it have a happy ending…pleasseee!!!

**Chicken13: **Hey…you can see the light too…yeah!!! And maybe there's a happy ending around the corner but we've still got a few chapters up our sleeves…so keep those fingers crossed and those reviews coming!

**Minni****: **Ahhh, well our dear Albus has finally proposed but will she accept right away? Hmmm?? Another thing to ponder between updates. And we wouldn't want to spoil Minerva's secret by telling you what she bought in Hogsmeade. You'll just have to wait, along with Albus, until she decides to *****reveal*** **the secret! Hint Hint…wink wink…

**Nerweniel****: **NOOO…not the evil wrath…we give, we give…take your chapter and we promise to have the next one up asap.  Glad you love our story….and we hope we didn't disappoint you in this chapter. 


	15. The Perfect Gift

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~The Perfect Gift~~**

Gently grasping her hands in his own, he let his thoughts and feelings flow through him. "Minerva, I have never been as happy in my life as I am with you. You are the most fascinating woman I have ever met. You have a depth in your soul that I have not seen in witches and wizards twice or three times your age. You are caring and loving, smart and wise, beautiful and aristocratic. I have been so lucky to find you and for you to care for me in return. I love you with all my heart and soul and I hope that you will consent to spending the rest of your life with me." As the final words left his lips, he detached one of his hands and held it palm up between them. There hovering just above his fingers in the fading light was the band which held the glowing, heirloom diamond and emeralds he hoped she would accept. He fell to one knee leaving the ring to dance before her. "My dear, will you marry me?"

Immediately breathless, Minerva dropped to her knees in the chilling wet snow. However, she did not feel the dampness that soaked her robes, instead she relished the feeling of the warm tears of joy that were streaming down her rosy cheeks. Cupping Albus' face in her delicate hands, she locked eyes with him as she said the words he had longed to hear. "Albus, I have grown to love you more than anyone I have ever known.  With each new day, you bring joy, laughter, and an immense amount of love into my life and I do not want to be without you for even a day. It would be my greatest honor to become your wife and to share everything I have or hope to be with you." 

As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled him close to her and Minerva poured her heart into the touching of their lips. Overcome with emotions, they toppled to the ground in a tight embrace. As she intensified the kiss, they paid no attention to the fact that they were, once again, lying in the snow in a deeply intimate scene.

Several magnificent moments passed as the newly engaged couple expressed their love through every movement of their bodies. It wasn't until he heard the distant sounds of the children still playing in the snow that Albus realized just how public their display of affection could be if the wrong people saw. Pulling back from Minerva, yet still sitting in the snow, he reached up and plucked the ring from mid air. As he took her hand in his once again, shivers of delight ran though Minerva and seemed to spread to every inch of her body. 

The ring was a perfect fit and it made a dazzling display as the last rays of sunlight were reflected on the shimmering snow. Sharing one last kiss to seal their engagement, they both rose from the wet ground and happily made their way towards the castle.

Back in the main hallways of Hogwarts, it was decided that each would retire to their own chambers to change from their wet attire into something dry and considerably warmer. Then Albus would make his way to Minerva's private chambers for a quiet dinner and the exchanging of gifts. Albus raised her slender hand to his lips and promised to see her soon. Making her way to her own rooms, butterflies were wreaking havoc in her stomach. She had been planning this special night for weeks and now everything seemed so surreal. In her wildest fantasies, she had never imagined that he would propose on the same night as her special gift. That would make the entire evening more memorable than her dreams.

A knock announced Albus' arrival and Minerva took one last glance around the room before opening the door. Everything had to be perfect, even more so now that they were engaged. She had spent the last two weeks in fits of nerves and longing at the thought of giving Albus her special gift. She knew now, more than ever before, that it was what she wanted and by his recent actions and the way he lovingly held her, she felt safe in assuming that he held similar feelings. "Well, Albus, don't you look especially handsome this evening?" Closing the door, Minerva greeted Albus with a broad smile as he pulled her close for a light kiss and a warming hug as he lavished her with compliments on her own appearance.

"Ah, my dear. It is because the most beautiful woman in the world agreed to marry me less than one hour ago and I'm still in shock." Holding her close to him, they let the words sink in as their lips touched again, this time more passionately. As they broke apart, Minerva led him through the formal room into her more private sitting area, which had been transfigured to resemble the restaurant from their first official date. A sparkle in his eyes told the nervous witch that her efforts were appreciated as she took great pride in explaining how simple it had been for her. 

A light kiss on her cheek told her that he, too, was pleased with her efforts and that made the butterflies go wild inside her already shaky body. Settling down at the intimate table for two, they ate a delicious meal by soft candlelight and shared a wonderful conversation about holidays, families, and life in general. The hours seemed to float by but in the back of her mind, Minerva knew what the rest of the night held in store and she longed to share her gift with Albus. Plus she was curious to see what he had chosen for her and she had waited patiently all day.

After an especially decadent chocolate dessert, prepared especially for the occasion, the happy couple retired to the sofa by the fire. Snuggling closely, Albus placed a tantalizing kiss on Minerva's neck as she tilted her head to allow him better access. A slight giggle escaped her lips as his beard tickled her and she pushed him away. "I can't stand this any longer Albus. I think we need to exchange gifts now! I've kept this a secret for far too long." Nodding in agreement, he admitted that he was also curious as to her gift for him and that he was sure he would love anything she had chosen.

It was decided that he would present Minerva with her gift first. He had a terrible time trying to keep it a secret but when he saw her face light up as the Christmas trees in the Great Hall, he was sure it had been worth it. As she carefully opened the brightly wrapped package, tears welled in her eyes. Removing the polished cherry wood box from its' packaging, she realized that she was holding a beautiful creation in her hands that resembled an antique jewelry box. As she opened the lid, she realized that this particular one had two figurines that looked like them, exactly as they had appeared on their first date. The area surrounding the two models was the scenic area of Peasholm Park, complete with the lake and the Glen. She wiped away her tears of joy when the two figurines climbed into a small boat and floated into the tiny lake. The small Minerva figurine blushed furiously as the Albus figurine leaned over and kissed her soundly on the lips, instead of falling into the lake as he had done in reality. Looking into his eyes, the "real" Minerva was beaming with joy as a single tear slid down her flushed cheeks. "Oh Albus! This has to be the most beautiful gift I've ever received and I will cherish it always."

"You looked so beautiful that night and I never wanted to forget a single detail from that evening…or the way you made me feel inside." Taking his thumb and wiping away the traces of the tear, he began to speak again. "Oh, I forgot to tell you…this is a box that plays music. Muggles love these things. Here, turn this small key and keep the lid opened." 

Doing as he had instructed, Minerva's eyes flashed with excitement as she heard the strains of a favorite muggle tune, Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller. Barely whispering in an attempt to keep the romantic mood, Albus spoke again from his heart. "Minerva, my love, I want to share a moonlight serenade with you every night for the rest of our lives. I love you!" And with that he folded her into his arms as she thanked him a thousand times over while the music box played the tune.

Pulling back from his embrace, Minerva felt more of the nervous twitches in her stomach as she summoned several beautifully wrapped packages from her bedroom. He was instructed to open them in a certain order, with the smallest one being last. She went on to explain that she had intended for most of them to be placed at the foot of his bed on Christmas morning, as if Father Christmas had delivered them. But since she had been with him, her plans had changed. 

He was pleased with her choices of gifts…an entire bag of sherbert lemons, a bag of treats for Fawkes, a few jokes from Zonko's, and a pair of woolen socks. His favorite gift had to be the socks! They were a bright purple and had hundreds of lemon drops on them which changed to Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, which changed to chocolate frogs, and so on. They were his dream socks and he told her that she had done a magnificent job with her gifts.

One box still lay unopened on the sofa between them. As he began to unwrap it, she couldn't help the smile lighting her lovely features. Once opened, a look of sheer confusion blanketed Albus' face. "My dear, it's…ummm…well I'm not sure what it is." 

He carefully removed a black band of material and upon further inspection, he realized that he had been given a blindfold. "Are you sure this is for me?" Allowing the mischievous grin to invade her sparkling eyes, she nodded and reached out to stroke his cheek lightly. Now he really was confused but he tried to keep his thoughts under control while the rest of his body craved more of her touch.

"Wait one minute and I'll be back." Rising from the couch and walking towards her bedchamber door, she turned to face him. "Albus, would you mind placing the blindfold over your eyes. I will bring your present but I want to surprise you." 

Accommodating her wishes, he did as she requested and silently wondered what on earth she could have bought him that could necessitate the wearing of a blindfold. In the back of his mind, however, he was trying to burn the image of a smiling Minerva McGonagall into his memory. She looked so exquisite and he wanted to always remember every movement she made on this particular night. 

Moments later he heard her enter the room again and he knew that she was standing close yet she said nothing. He did, however, sense a slight change in the air. When she entered the room, he noticed the lack of swishing associated with her robes and for a brief instant, he wondered why. Albus could tell that she was getting nearer and he was almost ready to remove the blindfold but something inside him made him stop. She had not indicated that he was allowed to look yet and he certainly didn't want to spoil her fun.

Minerva walked over to the sofa and used a delicate finger to lightly trace the features of his mouth, barely touching them as she went. The next moment, she had moved behind him and he could feel her hot breath on his ear and neck. Squirming in his seat, Albus fought for control of his emotions while his senses were sent into overload. Her hands had gently started to massage his shoulders and made their way though his long hair. Finally, she moved to stand in front of him and leaned forward to whisper breathily into his ear.

"Albus, I want you to slowly remove your blindfold but do not say a word until I have finished speaking. Is that clear?" Assuring her that he would obey, he carefully removed the blindfold and his mouth dropped open at the sight before him.

There she stood bathed in firelight as the candles now burned more dimly than just moments before while the fire blazed furiously. His eyes surveyed the sight before him and he was utterly blown away by her beauty. He almost had to remind himself to breathe and telling his eyes to blink was a thing of the past. Her long hair still cascaded down her back as it had all evening but it appeared softer, shiner. Creamy skin that looked so soft was shimmering as the light danced across her newly revealed flesh and he suddenly felt the urge to reach out and touch her. He needed to make sure he wasn't dreaming. A realization dawned on him and a look of desire filled his eyes. Minerva had changed her attire and she was now wearing a very provocative and enticing piece of nightwear. She had given him the gift of the lingerie for both of them to enjoy and that was her way of making her intentions clear.

"I hope you like your present," she said and she slowly spun around to give him the full effect of the low cut nightgown. It was long and red, befitting a Christmas gift, and it was made from pure silk. As she leisurely turned in front of him, he noticed that it was cut dangerously low in the back revealing a smooth expanse of skin that begged for his touch. High slits on the sides of the nightwear revealed well-shaped legs and the thin straps holding the material on her seductive body allowed him to see her loving arms…arms that he wished to feel about him in the stillness of the night. 

The front of the gown also dipped teasingly low and revealed even more of her sensuous body than he could have hoped for. The nightgown was a perfect fit and only enhanced her very feminine figure as it clung to all the right places. Albus had held her closely before yet nothing could have prepared him for the mere sight of this woman in such alluring attire. His eyes smoldered with a yearning and that was everything she needed to know, and it pleased her.

Speaking in a softer than usual tone with a hint of playfulness she began her short speech. "My dear, I do apologize for the earlier deception but alas, I am your gift this year. I had planned this entire evening for you…for us, long before you proposed this afternoon. Remember the day I went shopping alone? Well, this is what I bought for you. I wanted our first night to be special. I hope you are pleased."

As he tried to stand, Albus realized how weak in the knees he had suddenly become. She had managed to turn his entire body to jelly, well almost his entire body. Gently grasping her upper arms and feeling her silky skin beneath his hands he searched for his voice. "Minerva, you are the most amazing woman I have ever known. How could I not be pleased with my gift? I have wanted you for months but I was afraid to make any further advances. I didn't want to seem too forward. I will say this, however. You are the most wonderful present I could ever receive." Leaning in to place a sweet kiss on a newly exposed part of her skin, Minerva pulled back slightly.

"Albus, follow me. I believe it is time you saw the rest of your present." With a mere wave of her hand, all of the candles disappeared and she took his hand within her own. As she began to lead him through to her bedchambers, he suddenly stopped and pulled her to him. Relishing the feel of this beauty encased within his embrace, he found it increasingly hard to refrain from showing her exactly how he felt right then and there. However, this was going to be their first night together and from her actions, time was not an issue. By the way she was looking at him, he knew they were in for a long night and that only excited him more.

"I want to do this right, my love. Our first night together should be wonderful and memorable, just as you are to me." Passionate kisses had been shared between the two before but nothing even remotely compared to this one. There were no rushed movements or awkward tension, just tenderness and longing. Minerva suddenly felt the tiny butterflies that had been plaguing her all evening, flutter away into the darkness and a tingling sensation took their place as Albus' tongue explored her mouth longingly. As the kiss ended, Albus scooped his love into his arms and proceeded into her most private living quarters where another surprise awaited him.

The room itself had been adorned with hundreds of floating candles, a crackling fire, dozens of flowers, and near the window was a large four-poster bed, with the sheets turned down. "I told you I had been planning this night for some time and I wanted everything to be perfect. I love you with every fiber of my being and I intend to prove that to you tonight, my dear sweet husband-to-be." 

Carefully planting her feet on the floor as he released her from his arms, he again stood inches from the most desirable woman he had ever seen. As she teasingly began to unfasten his robes while nuzzling his neck, he realized for the first time that this was not a dream and that he would never have to be separated from her again. The most beautiful woman in the world found him irresistible, physically, and she had consented to marry him in the near future. Pushing his garments to the floor, Minerva ran her hands up his bare chest and through his hair. Closing his eyes in sheer pleasure, he knew he was a lucky man but his thoughts were being pushed aside to allow his body to fully appreciate the feel of her silky skin as it brushed against his own.

Reverently and slowly, Albus lowered his head and allowed his tongue to caress her throat. As he traced a path from her ear down to her shoulder, Minerva could not contain the soft moan that escaped her lips. He let his skillful hands wander unhurriedly across the smooth fabric that separated them from the flesh he yearned to explore at length. For the second time that evening, a giggle escaped her lips as his beard lightly tickled her and aroused her at the same time. As their breaths became increasingly shorter and the desire reached a point of no return, Minerva pulled back from his embrace to speak the last audible words of the evening.

"My love, I think it's time you unwrapped your gift. I don't think either of us can stand this teasing and tension any longer. I want to enjoy the feeling of holding you close in such an intimate way." 

With tenderness and love, he deftly slipped the silky material from her upper body and guided it over her hips until it lay in a heap at her ankles as his nimble fingers lightly grazed her flesh. With love and desire flashing in his bright blue eyes, he surveyed her figure and silently whispered a word of thanks to the gods above. Just when he couldn't imagine her being more beautiful, she stepped out of the silky pool of material at her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck while pressing her entire frame against his. Once again, lifting her into his arms, he lovingly placed her in the center of the bed. With a quick spell, Minerva managed to leave him in the same state of undress as she seductively kissed and teased him until they melted into the others embrace.

Neither had ever known such passion could exist. They had both loved others before but the love they made that Christmas night surpassed all of their other experiences combined. Each movement of their bodies seemed perfectly timed. Each touch managed to ignite tiny fires under the skin. The kisses were intense but left them with a hunger that could not be satisfied. Tongues waged a sensual war against each other and the battle grew in intensity as soft sighs and moans echoed between them. As the two lovers expressed their deepest desires and wishes, it became apparent that they had been made for each other. Albus seemed to anticipate what Minerva wanted and fulfilled her wishes before she had a chance to speak them. He reverently caressed every seductive inch of her body as she sighed and moaned at his touch. 

In turn, she had sensed his various states of passion and moved to accommodate his needs and desires. As they clung tightly to the other and explored the awakened passion, they took no notice that the moonlight faded away, the flames from the fireplace lowered, and the sun threatened to appear as the completely enchanted witch and wizard continued to lavish the other with love.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: **Wow! That was a LOT of fun to write!  ^_^ We hope we didn't melt your computer screens and we certainly hope we didn't offend anyone! So, was it worth the wait and the small cliffhanger???

Once again, you have flattered us beyond words with your glowing reviews! Thanks to each and every one of you for taking the time to not only read our story but to drop us a line. We look forward to reading your thoughts on our story and for bribing us for more…i.e. brownies, cookies, cool nicknames, etc. or threatening us with anchovies, evil wrath, and all sorts motivating ideas! WE LOVE IT! 


	16. No Matter What Comes

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~No Matter What Comes~~**

It was late the following day before either woke and even then there was a reluctance to move from the bed. It was quickly decided that it was far too late for breakfast or lunch so they would start their own tradition.dinner in bed. Conjuring a mountain of favorite foods, the two ravenous lovers began to dine. 

"Minerva you really must try this pudding. It's the most amazing thing I've tasted recently.well.the second most amazing thing!" Giving her a wink and a knowing smile, he placed a generous helping onto a spoon and attempted to feed her. Unfortunately, his aim had been no better than the first time he had tried to feed her; only this time he was the one that ended up wearing the dessert. Lowering her head to his bare chest now covered with a spattering of pudding, she teasingly ran her tongue across the area now covered in the delicious dessert and took her time in removing her lips from his body.

"Mmmmm, you're right. This does taste wonderful and it's awfully sweet. Wonder if that's the pudding or just you, my dear? I think I need another taste to be sure." With a wave of her hands, the dinner tray disappeared from sight as the two snuggled deep into the already rumpled sheets. Hours later they returned to the now cold food, but neither one seemed to mind. They were just grateful for something to satisfy their ravenous appetites, as the idea of food had been banished from their minds by much more pleasing things.

The rest of their week followed a similar pattern. Days were spent together taking long walks, sitting by the fire reading, frequent chess games, making plans for the new school term, and just enjoying the other's company. Now that they were engaged and had also taken the next step in their relationship, physically, they still had so much to learn about the other and they wanted to waste no time in discovering the little things that pleased and teased. 

Nights were always spent together and they decided that to be fair, they would alternate between living quarters until the students returned. Then it would be back to their separate quarters until the summer break. New Year's Eve was only two days away and Albus wanted to make this holiday as memorable as their very first Christmas. He knew that nothing could ever compare with the gift he had received and the unending amount of love they shared that first night, but he still wanted to make it wonderful. Minerva had spent a great deal of time planning their first night together and the effects had been overwhelming and beautiful. Now, he felt the need to shower her with his own special brand of magic. So, in his spare time he began to make plans.all the while lavishing his bride-to-be with more love than she had ever dreamed possible.****

"Albus, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Headmaster Dippet stepped back as his transfiguration professor came through the door to his office.

"Sorry I haven't visited earlier but I have been a bit distracted. I take it that you noticed, along with our other colleagues, the ring on Minerva's hand?" Albus took the offered seat and looked around waiting for his friend's reply. He was a bit embarrassed at not having mentioned anything earlier. It was the day before New Year's Eve and he had been engaged for five days. It was still amazing to realize that soon he would be married. And the sooner the better in his mind.

"I had noticed and figured you would let me know on your own time. It isn't as if you have made a formal announcement yet." The Headmaster took the seat across from Albus and proceeded to drum his fingers on the arm of the chair.

Albus waited patiently while Armando collected his thoughts. Anytime he started to twitch, as he was doing now, he had something on his mind. Albus had never stopped to consider the position the Headmaster would be in having a married couple teaching at the school. He certainly never remembered the circumstance presenting itself before.

"It is like this, Albus. I don't mind having married couples at the school as long as a professional image is maintained while the students are in residence. I am sure that you and Minerva would be quite capable of that feat. I do however have a very real concern in regards to your relationship with Minerva." Raising his hand before Albus could start in on any arguments, he continued. 

"I thought you two would make a fantastic couple ever since she started working here. I think I was the only one that saw past all the arguments and hateful words that poured out of each of you. When, after your weekend together, a relationship started to blossom, I was extremely happy for the both of you. Then the kidnapping occurred and I saw the emotional turmoil you were in. It really started to make me think. What if something like that was to happen again? I doubt you would ever forgive yourself if she were harmed. Albus, you are one of the most powerful wizards in the world and as such, you are bound to make enemies. None of whom would hesitate to use your family against you, similar to the horrific tactics of Grindelwald."

At the pained look on Albus' face, Dippet paused for a moment in his speech. "I am sorry to bring up such a painful subject, my friend."

Armando stood and walked to the window causing his expression to be hidden by the sun, which was dazzling around his form. "I only wish you and Minerva the best of happiness. Both of you very much deserve it. But I hope you will also think of the consequences of making your relationship a public spectacle."

Albus seemed to have slumped in his chair and his face seemed older than a few minutes prior. "You are of course right Armando. I have thought the same things myself. Even Harold considered this point-of-view and was not going to give me permission to ask for Minerva's hand in marriage. But you know how headstrong Minerva can be and I am afraid such talk would break her heart. I want more than anything to shout our engagement to the world."

Armando stepped away from the glaring light and Albus noticed a wise look in the elder gentleman's face. "But neither of you have. Perhaps she realizes as well that some things are best kept a secret. Talk to her. Whatever you decide, I will be content but I had to bring up what was on my mind. Forgive me if I have caused you any pain."

Albus walked over and clasped the other man's hand. "Armando, you are a very wise and great teacher. Without your advice and friendship, I am afraid my life would not only have been more fraught with avoidable disasters but it would also have lacked much laughter." Armando smiled at the compliment and nodded his head. Showing his colleague to the door, Armando sighed with relief that the meeting had gone so well.

Minerva paced in front of the fireplace. Albus had just left to tell the Headmaster of their impending nuptials and she was left to tell her parents. The fact that she waited so long would probably upset her mother and she still wasn't sure that they completely approved of him. And all of that ignored, she still had to face the fact that she was nervous about the upcoming announcement. She grabbed a handful of floo powder before closing her eyes and wishing for luck.

As she dusted the soot off of her freshly cleaned robes, Minerva's father lifted her in a huge bear hug. "Minerva, what a nice surprise. Did you get tired of that old professor then?"

Athena, who heard the commotion from the kitchen, swept in and swatted her husband on the arm. "Albus is a lovely wizard, Harold. I will not have you making disparaging remarks about your daughter's amore."

"Her what?"

"Very funny Harold. You know exactly what an amore is or do I need to find one of my own to show you." The look of outrage on Harold's face lasted only long enough for him to take a step toward his wife and kiss her soundly on the lips. When the kiss turned into something a little more sensual, Minerva cleared her throat.

Breaking apart, Athena gave her daughter a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "So, what news are you bringing to us?"

Minerva hung her head to gather her courage. When she looked back up, two sets of eyes were looking at her with curiosity. "Albus asked me to marry him."

Shock coursed through her system as the reactions of both her parents reached her awareness. Her father had shouted his joy and her mother had tears in her eyes as congratulations were pouring forth.

Noticing the look on her daughter's face, Athena shook her head with a smile. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she hushed her gregarious husband and turned to address Minerva. "Darling, did you think we wouldn't approve?"

Minerva had just started to become aware of the elation she was feeling and could only nod her head.

"I am sorry we did not make our approval more clear. We heartily approve of Albus and your father told him as much when we were visiting."

Minerva's eyes widened at the idea of her father talking alone with Albus. Harold was a formidable man and she hoped he had been kind. "You didn't harass him did you?"

Harold looked affronted and held his hand to his heart. "As if I would ever be cruel to a friend of yours. I think my heart is failing after such an accusation."

Minerva giggled as if she was still a child and put her arm around her father as they all went to take a seat in the living room. Several hours passed in laughter before Minerva realized the time. She had enjoyed showing off her ring and hearing what Albus had said to her parents when he had asked their permission to marry her. It caused her heart to warm thinking of how much he loved her. Her parents had even insisted on throwing an engagement party for the happy couple. They began to bombard her with suggestions on dates and locations but she was encouraged to talk with Albus and come to a decision together. With final good-byes, Minerva flooed back to her rooms and prepared to meet Albus for a late dinner. She decided to speak to him about the engagement party and then owl her mother and father soon with their answers.

As always, dinner at Hogwarts was a culinary masterpiece but Minerva sensed something troubling Albus. Making their way from the Great Hall to her chambers for a game of chess, she remarked that he had spoken very little during the meal and even now that they were alone he wasn't himself. "What's bothering you this evening? You've hardly spoken ten complete sentences since I returned. Did I do something to upset you?"  

Abruptly, Albus stopped in his tracks and turned to face Minerva. "No, my dear. You have done absolutely nothing to upset me. However, something was brought to my attention today and I feel we need to discuss it. But I think it best if we continue this conversation privately." Motioning for her to say the password to her private quarters, they both entered and the door closed silently behind them. While Albus paced in front of the fire trying to collect his thoughts, Minerva took her usual seat on the small couch and waited for him to start. 

"My dear, I need to ask a question and I need you to promise me that you will speak honestly and freely, whatever the answer may be. This is extremely important." Worry crept into her vibrant green eyes as she quietly pledged to abide by his wishes. "How many people have you informed about our engagement?" 

"Well, let's see. I believe the only people I've told have been my parents. But then again, they already knew that we were to be engaged. Seems a certain someone had asked for my parents' permission." She gave him a broad smile that lit up her entire face as she spoke those last few words. "That was terribly romantic and it gave me yet another reason to fall hopelessly and madly in love with you all over again. But why do you ask such a question?" 

The twinkle that normally lived inside his crystal blue eyes was strangely absent tonight and it didn't take Minerva long to realize that something serious was happening. When he spoke again, she was sure that his voice has been infected with worry. 

"Was there a reason that you kept my proposal a secret from the other staff members and your friends outside of Hogwarts?" Noticing that he was not angry, Minerva became even more confused. 

"Albus, I am not sure I understand what you're getting at with this line of questioning. I did not tell anyone else because I felt that my parents needed to be told first. I did not tell anyone here because I wanted us to make a formal announcement together, but only after our closest friends and families had been told. Was that wrong of me?"

Ahhh, there it was. The beloved twinkle was back in his eyes as he joined her on the couch and pulled her into a tender hug. Breaking away from his embrace to look him fully in the face, Minerva made no attempt to hide her bewilderment. She was even more puzzled than just moments before. "Albus, do stop playing games and tell me what is on your mind. I can tell that it has something to do with our engagement announcement but you're worrying me. If something is wrong, just tell me and we'll deal with it. together."

A deep breath or two later, he finally began to explain the meeting with Armando. She knew that Albus was to inform the Headmaster while she was away but he of all people should have been overjoyed at the new development. After all, had it not been for him, they would probably still be sparring in the staff lounge.

Moments later, he reached the critical point of his meeting with Armando. "He suggested that maybe you were a little hesitant about sharing our good news with our friends because of my status in the wizarding world. I had considered the probable dangers involved with our marriage but I assured your parents that I would give my life to ensure your safety for as long as I live. I am ashamed to say that I never considered how you might feel about announcing to the entire world that you are to be Mrs. Albus Dumbledore." Casting his eyes downward, he stared at his lap while he idly began to wring his hands.  

"Is that what all of this has been about this evening," she asked as she reached over to raise his head with her hand. "Nothing would make me happier than to take out a full page ad in the Daily Prophet inviting the entire wizarding community to our nuptials but if that is not what you want, I will gladly abide by your wishes. As long as we are together, I do not care who attends our wedding. As long as you and I are there, that's really all that matters to me." 

Again stressing the idea that she would gladly live in jeopardy or at least under the threat of danger for the rest of her life to be with him, he felt it was important that she understand his reasoning. Nothing would give him greater pleasure than to shout their love from the highest spire in all of the United Kingdom. However, his conscience and his heart could not allow such a display if there were any possibilities of endangering her. He had already seen what some of his enemies were capable of and that fact alone scared even the fearless Albus Dumbledore. 

"My love, I cannot lie to you. I have been plagued by nightmares since Theres captured me and when I wake from them my first thoughts are of you. Ever since that first nightmare, when I came to your rooms, I have used the memory of your arms about me to lull myself back into a peaceful sleep. You see, Albus, no matter how bad things may become, I feel safe around you and I refuse to let the evil people in this world ruin my life with you based solely on what they could do to me. I am a very capable and strong witch. And you should know better than anyone here about my fierce temper. I dare say that I am not some weak little child that cannot defend herself. However, I understand your point of view and I will be happy to handle this situation in any way you think is appropriate."  

"Minerva, have I told you today how very much I love you and how very luck I am to have you in my life?"

"No, I don't think you have and I was beginning to wonder if you'd fallen for someone else," she remarked with a teasing tone in her soothing voice. "As a matter of fact, I can't recall you showing me how much you love me either. Is our honeymoon over before it even started?"

Tracing the outline of her facial features with his soft hands, he slowly closed the gap between them and enveloped her in his arms while he placed feather light kisses about her face and neck. With one last lingering touch of their lips, both sighed and snuggled close as the firelight danced across their weary features.

Never moving her head from his chest, Minerva felt it was time to broach the topic she had been meaning to discuss with him since her return from parents home. "Albus, there is one more thing we need to discuss tonight but this should be easier now that the other matter is settled. My parents asked me today about the possibility of giving us an engagement party. However, since we have mutually agreed to let very few people know of our marriage, I will owl my parents tomorrow and briefly explain our decision."

He could not mistake the hint of sadness in her voice as she told him of the party. It pained him think of what she was giving up just to be with him and then he had an idea. "What do you think your parents would say if we asked for a small dinner party with a limited number of people, mainly our families and a few close friends, instead of the spectacular affair I'm sure we would have received?"

"Oh Albus! That is a brilliant idea! I'm sure they wouldn't mind, especially once I explain things to them. Are you sure that you're comfortable with this? If not, I'll." Placing a finger across her lips in an effort to silence her, he assured her that it was only the first of many compromises he intended to make during their lives together. Glee filled her heart as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a thousand tiny kisses all over his face as laughter rang throughout her rooms.

_To Be Continued._

**A/N: **Hello All! We know that this chapter wasn't as action packed as some in the past but we promise that the story isn't quite over yet. We still have some 'situations' for our lovebirds to deal with-so just stick with us!

**Jestana****:** Your lightning fast responses always make us smile. And you're very perceptive when it comes to our story line. Are you peeking at our computer screens???  ^_^

**StarStuf****: **Thank you for that awesome compliment! Sometimes saying less leads the reader to imagine more. We're glad you liked it!

**Evilwoman****:** We cannot be held responsible for dentist bills but we're pleased that you found chapter 15 so sweet! And as for the torture-we can't stand pain so here's the latest chapter!  ^_^

**Kemenran****:** As if you had to ask-another chapter for you! We hope you enjoyed it.

**LinZe****:** You summed up our thoughts on chapter 14 too-awww!!! Thanks for reviewing! And as you requested at the end of chapter 15-here's more of our story for your reading pleasure! ^_^

**Pal & the Gang:** Uh oh! We can't have your computer melted, otherwise you won't get to post any of your updates! What could have caused our Bumblebee and Kitty to fight?? They must make up soon with hugs and kisses or the world might crash and we're rooting for a choking Voldie to kick the ball, er that should be bucket! ^_^  Go Gollum!

**Liz O'Brien:** Thanks for the compliment. We are blushing! And wedding bells might be around the corner but we're not saying which chapter. Keep reading and reviewing-we have lots in store for the newly engaged pair!

**Minni****:** "I love good passion" That's the best compliment you could have given us for this chapter!! THANKS! And to answer your question, there is quite a bit more in store for our readers. But we're trying not to give too much away-don't wanna spoil it for you!  ^_^

**Snidget****-And-Co:** Our jobs have been accomplished. We're pleased that you liked the way we wrote their 'love' scene! We wanted it to be beautiful and magical, as it should have been.

**Emutet****:** Wow..brownies, cookies, and a trip to Disney!!! Thanks!! You left us blushing with your praise and we hope you will continue to follow the story to the end.

**Snickerdoodle****:** Aww, your compliments on our writing are dangerous! Our heads will be too big to hold up soon ^-^ Glad you really liked our chapter! Thanks for taking the time to drop us a line. We really appreciate the marvelous reviews.

**Petriebird18:** As you requested, we're sending you more. And don't tell anyone, but we've got a few more chapters up our sleeves!  ^_^

**Minerva's Quill:** Yeah!!! You liked it! Thanks for the review and we hope that you'll continue to drop us a line for the rest of the chapters. Yep, we've still got a few more to go.  ^_^

**Mystic Catface: **First of all, we love your user name! We worked really hard on Gryffindor's tree and we're so pleased that you like it. It's comments like those that encourage us to continue writing. THANKS!

**Stee**** Parker: **As always we appreciate your glowing reviews! We hope we did not offend you in any way with the last bit of our story. The next bit should be a bit 'tamer' and the story should continue that way for several more chapters. But thanks for hanging in there with us!!!  ^_^


	17. A New Year's Commitment

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-Our Parchment Has Been Charmed To Ward Off Flames._

**~~A New Year's Commitment~~**

"Oh Albus! That is a brilliant idea! I'm sure they wouldn't mind, especially once I explain things to them. Are you sure that you're comfortable with this? If not, I'll…" Placing a finger across her lips in an effort to silence her, he assured her that it was only the first of many compromises he intended to make during their lives together. Glee filled her heart as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a thousand tiny kisses all over his face as laughter rang throughout her rooms.

Albus was finishing his plans and placing the last few charms on various objects when he noticed the sun had begun to sink in the horizon. New Years Eve had flown by and it was nearly time to meet Minerva and to start her surprise evening. He had called in quite a few favors in order to take this New Years Eve off but since letting Armando know about their decision, he had been more lenient about allowing them time together away from prying eyes.

Earlier in the day, Minerva had left to inform her parents about their wish to keep their marriage a secret and to start planning the dinner. She had been more than a little suspicious, as he had practically pushed her out the front gates after a lingering kiss. With a time to meet decided, she apparated away and he had rushed back to his rooms and had been working ever since.

Heading down the stairs to the front hall, Albus realized he was more than a little nervous and hoped Minerva would enjoy her surprise. She was already waiting and was in a conversation with Armando Dippet. Albus stopped on the stairs to watch her. Her fluid, graceful movements made her look like she was dancing to a private tune. Her face was set in a very contemplative look that he had come to know well. Suddenly she stilled and looked toward where he was standing. Upon spotting him, her face warmed with a look of love and it caused his heart to beat faster. He quickly joined her and they bid farewell to the Headmaster.

"So, where are we going?" Minerva looked with wide eyes through her lashes at Albus, doing her best to appear innocent.

"I thought we would go on a walk to Hogsmeade and have a butterbeer to celebrate the coming of the New Year." Albus kept his face serious as they strolled hand-in-hand across the snowy grounds.

Minerva arched one eyebrow as she studied her companion out of the corner of her eyes. "And that is why you wanted the whole of the afternoon to yourself?"

Chuckling at the tone of her voice, Albus squeezed her hand and kept walking not saying another word. Minerva decided to keep her peace and let the scene play out. She knew he had something planned and Albus never did anything in small measures.

They arrived in Hogsmeade and were making their way to The Three Broomsticks when Albus suddenly grabbed Minerva and kissed her till she was weak in the knees. Before she could recover, she felt a familiar pulling sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Minerva was stunned at the sight before her. Peasholm Park had been beautiful before but winter had taken and made it magical. Ice covered the trees and snow blanketed the ground. Minerva shivered in the chilly air and Albus quickly untied a pouch at his side and released the enchanted items. Within moments a romantic scene had set itself by the waters edge.

"Surprise!"

Minerva was awed and let Albus lead her to the newly constructed enclosure. It was an odd combination but completely Albus. A thin mosquito netting enclosed a small area, which housed a sofa just large enough for two and an ottoman. As they came closer, she noticed the ottoman had a tray sitting upon it with drinks and snacks. Twilight had set in and the stars glittered as he moved the material aside. As soon as she entered, she noticed a change. The room was comfortably cool and the snow, which now reminded her of the quilt on her bed, was soft and resilient so her shoes no longer sunk in. It was a combination of a winter wonderland and an African safari.

"This is magnificent." Reaching out she drew Albus close until their lips touched. They both settled comfortably onto the couch with Minerva snuggled against his side. They ate a few snacks while conversing about various subjects. It seemed they never ran out of things to talk about or say to one another.

After a while they both fell silent and simply watched the wonders of nature that surrounded them. Minerva noticed that she could see clearly through the netting as if she were in a glass house. A simple but thoughtful touch and it made her appreciate the man next to her all the more. As she drew the blanket Albus had provided closer around her lap, she asked a question which had been on her mind.

"You have done such a beautiful job at creating this moment. May I ask why the room is so cool? Please don't take that as a criticism because I am comfortable but with all the detail I just wondered."

Albus' blue eyes twinkled. "You know my dear, you sounded just like me for a moment. To answer your question, I figured if the air was cooler rather than warmer you would be more likely to curl up against me which is something I always look forward to."

Minerva found herself blushing and scolded herself for acting like a school girl. Especially with a man who was soon to be her husband. She looked down at her ring and was deep in thought when Albus asked the question she most dreaded.

"I have noticed you studying your ring often lately. Is there something wrong?"

Minerva took a deep breath before revealing her feelings. "Well, I know we have decided to keep our engagement and marriage a secret but I have fallen in love with my ring. I hate the thought of no longer being able to wear it everyday. I enjoy looking at it and feeling it against my skin. And in only a short time, it will have to stay locked in a drawer." Minerva couldn't keep the tears from her eyes. 

"I am so sorry. I must say that I never thought of that before. You are right, of course, and I admit that I am unhappy as well. I enjoy seeing it on you." Albus was quiet for a long moment before extending his hand. "May I see the ring?"

Albus covered the ring with his hands and he closed his eyes. Soon a golden light emanated from between his fingers. As he revealed his work, Minerva gasped. Sitting in his hand was a beautiful pendant. Three yellow stones arched above a single one that was centered below. Winding around them all was strand of silver.

It wasn't until he leaned forward that she noticed it had a clasp on the back that allowed her to pin it to her robes. "If this is acceptable, I think it will be a beautiful addition to your regular attire."

As Minerva embraced Albus, she heard a loud boom. Looking toward the sky for thunder clouds, she saw a beautiful shower of red sparks. Soon several other fireworks followed and an amazing array of colors was spearing the dark night sky. But that is not what caught Minerva's attention. Instead she was lost in the beauty of the colors reflecting off the snow and ice surrounding them. Slowly she lowered her head to Albus' shoulder, absorbed in the dazzling display that her beloved had created just for her and the love she felt surrounding them both.

Time seemed to stop for them, as it had a habit of doing whenever they were together. The fireworks display seemed to go on forever and with each new burst of color, Albus noticed Minerva's eyes widen with wonder and amazement. With one last outburst of noise and colors, the show ended and in the distance bells were heard tolling the beginning of the New Year.

"Happy New Year, my love." As soon as Albus had spoken the words, his warm lips were covered with the soft touch of Minerva's sweet kiss. Pulling back from his loving arms, Minerva practically beamed with joy and contentment.

"Albus, I love you…and Happy New Year. If anyone had told me at the beginning of this past year that I would spend my New Year's Eve with you, bundled under a blanket, feeling so warm and loved, I would've sent them straight to St. Mungo's for evaluation. Thank you for making this evening so perfect. I wish it didn't have to end." As she pulled Albus' head towards her own for another display of affection, she could feel his hands rubbing gently on her back and familiar longings took hold of her entire being. "Albus, as much as I am enjoying this outing, why don't we go back to Hogwarts and finish our evening with a truly private celebration to start the New Year."

"Ah, my dear. That sounds like an excellent idea and one that I would be more than willing to accept." As soon as he said the words, Minerva noticed a broad smile and a mischievous twinkle appear in his eyes. Raising an eyebrow to silently question his new expression, he explained. "You know, Minerva, they say that whatever you are doing when the New Year arrives is what you will be doing all year long."

The look that blanketed Minerva's face was one that Albus had never seen before. He was unsure whether it was good or bad, but when he heard what she was thinking, he knew that his life would be forever blessed because of her love and laughter in his daily routine.

With a seductive smile on her lips and a hunger in her eyes, Minerva wasted no time in voicing her new idea. "You know I am not one for superstitions or old sayings but I don't think we need to take a chance on this one. Suppose we go back to your office and use the time-turner to take us back an hour or so?" 

This time, it was Albus who had the puzzled look on his face. Leaning close so that her breath caressed his ears as she spoke, she explained, in a tone barely above a whisper, that if they were to go back in time for at least one hour, she could shower him with love and adoration while ringing in the New Year together…in more ways than one. And with that, Albus scooped her into his arms as he activated the portkey, while nibbling on her ear as their passions were awakened.

The next few days seemed to pass by more quickly than either had imagined possible. It wouldn't be long before the students returned from their holiday and the carefree days would be over for the two professors. Classes, meetings, papers, and various other duties would occupy so much of their time. However, each had vowed to make time for the other, no matter how busy the day might be.

On the last day of the holiday a meeting had been scheduled for Albus and Minerva with the Headmaster. They felt that they needed to meet with him to discuss the specifics of their relationship before the new term began.

"Armando, thank you for meeting with us this afternoon. We appreciate everything you have done for us." Albus paused and took Minerva's hand within his own. "But we are most thankful that you saw past our bickering and forced us to face the underlying truths that were hidden from our eyes. Without your interference in this matter, we might not have found each other." Stealing a glance at his beautiful lady, he turned to Armando, "And I cannot imagine my life without her in it."

Minerva smiled at him and he was almost certain she winked as well. "Yes, Headmaster Dippet. I must agree with Albus. At first, I was angry with you for forcing us to spend the day together but without that little nudge, I doubt seriously that we would be standing before you today as a couple in love."

Pride shown on Armando Dippet's face and a hint of satisfaction could be heard in his voice as he spoke. "I must admit, I shocked myself with this outcome. I had hoped that you would become friends and in my wildest dreams I imagined you two might fall hopelessly in love. But I never expected it to happen in a matter of months. However, you must understand that once the students return from their vacations, things will need to be kept to a professional level. What you do in your free time is, of course, your own business. But I would expect the personal aspects of your relationship to be kept away from the eyes of the students."

Albus and Minerva both nodded their heads in agreement. They had privately come to several decisions on the logistics of their new lives together and felt that it was best to let the Headmaster know of their intent. Since Albus had been friends with Armando for years, Minerva had no problem in letting him speak for both of them.

"Armando, Minerva and I have had this discussion and we feel it is important to let you know exactly how things stand." Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Armando felt a bit uneasy but in the back of his mind, he trusted Albus to do the right thing.

"We both realize that we have grown accustomed to spending most of our time with each other during the last few months. Our work and our lectures have not suffered because of this. In fact, we both seem to have found a new zest for teaching and our students have even noticed our renewed enthusiasm. As a result, do not be surprised to find us working late, together. We will, of course observe the proper behaviors in front of our colleagues and students…no need to fear a public display of affection from either of us. We are simply not that kind of couple."

"Albus, I did not expect you and Minerva to stop spending all of your time together. That would be a cruel thing for me to even suggest and I am positive that I do not want to upset either of you…especially our gifted witch who has shown us both that she is not afraid to tackle any situation." As he cast a whimsical look at Minerva, she found a new courage and began to speak on their behalf.

"Headmaster, may I say something?" Armando assured her that she may speak freely. "Albus and I are planning a wedding for the summer. We will, of course, keep our marriage a secret, as much as possible, from the wizarding world. After a lengthy discussion on the matter, we decided that rather than risk the life of the other, we would willingly sacrifice a public marriage for a private ceremony. I will not take his last name, nor will I wear a wedding band. As far as anyone knows, we will simply be the best of friends." Having said that, she turned to face Albus and meeting his gaze with her own, she resumed her speech.

"We are asking for your cooperation in this matter and I am sure that you will understand our reasoning. We love each other very much and now that we have discovered the real person behind the angry words and nasty displays of tempers, we know that it would be impossible to remain simply friends. We promise to keep our love a secret from the students and staff, but it was important for both of us to let you know that we will be together, no matter what happens." 

Pausing for one last deep breath, Minerva finished her words to Armando. "Of course, you understand that our weekends will be ours, entirely. We want it understood that while we will be available for our students, we will also make time for each other. If that is going to be a problem, please say so now so that we may address the situation."

A sigh of relief passed the lips of Armando Dippet. He had feared so many things with this new love between his friend and the most talented witch he had seen in decades. In truth, he had to admit that he had been more than a bit worried at the prospect of the couple making their feelings public. He had underestimated their sense of duty and overall level headedness. They had managed to embrace both ends of the spectrum…hatred to love…in only a few months and he couldn't be happier for them.

"Albus, Minerva, I appreciate your coming to me in this manner. Rest assured that I will do everything within my powers to see that your secret remains just that…a secret. You can also count on my full cooperation in regards to your teaching careers and duties and if you think of anything else you might need from me, please do not hesitate to ask. I must say that I am pleased with the outcome of my little plan."

A chuckle floated across the chilled room as Armando explained his intentions. "I had hoped that by forcing the two of you to spend the day together, you might come to an understanding and put aside your childish behavior. In the back of my mind, I believe I saw the potential for so much more between you. Having you spend the day together was not my original intention; it must have been my subconscious speaking up."

Looks of disbelief overtook Albus and Minerva as his words sunk in. "Oh yes, I had toyed with the idea of having you duel until one of you conceded defeat, but I realized how deadly that could be. Then, I felt that a separation was in order. Unfortunately, that was not a solution to the problem, only a quick fix. Once I saw the way you stared at each other, I had the idea of forcing you to spend that first day together. What a stroke of luck that you were able to work past your differences to discover so much more." Wiping away a small tear from his eyes, Armando quickly dismissed them, but not before urging them to make the most of what little time they had left since the students returned the following day.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! To answer a couple of questions: They have decided to not make their relationship public-it will be our little secret. ^_^ And we have approximately 22 chapter in total. The one you just read is number 17! So we are almost to the end and are mourning already :-( We know the ending-and have for awhile-and hope you love it as much as we do. Please keep those reviews coming! We know this chapter also lacked a bit of the usual drama/excitement but stay tuned. The next chapter includes a visit from the Grim Reaper-much to ours and the character's regret! 


	18. The Portraits Speak

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~The Portraits Speak~~**

Looks of disbelief overtook Albus and Minerva as his words sunk in. "Oh yes, I had toyed with the idea of having you duel until one of you conceded defeat, but I realized how deadly that could be. Then, I felt that a separation was in order. Unfortunately, that was not a solution to the problem, only a quick fix. Once I saw the way you stared at each other, I had the idea of forcing you to spend that first day together. What a stroke of luck that you were able to work past your differences to discover so much more." Wiping away a small tear from his eyes, Armando quickly dismissed them, but not before urging them to make the most of what little time they had left since the students returned the following day. 

The happy couple took their remaining hours and filled them with fun and love. To please Albus, they went outside and built a snow-couple, which he proceeded to enchant. As the frosty couple danced to a tune floating on the breeze, Albus mimicked their movements and shared a winter dance with his bride-to-be. As the day wore on, they retreated to Minerva's rooms where she conjured up a lavish meal for them to share before a crackling fire. After making more of those 's'more' things, as she liked to call them, they snuggled close on the couch as they drank in the scent and feel of the other. They knew that moments like these would be hard to come by once the students returned. Not willing to see him leave, Minerva led the love of her life into her bedchamber. The rest of the night passed slowly as they expressed their love without words but with every single touch and sigh.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon on Monday morning and Albus was already up and conjuring his first cup of cocoa. He was an early riser both because of his older age and because he had always been a morning person. It was the first day of classes and there was always so much to do. He quickly dressed and gathered the items he would need for the day. Breakfast was louder than usual as friends who had not seen each other last night when the train arrived were greeted and Christmas stories were shared. Minerva made a late appearance and looked very much like the stern teacher her students feared and loved. Albus greeted her with a smile and she gave a hesitant smile back.

As she took her seat beside him, Albus couldn't resist sharing his thoughts. "Please, my dear, do not enjoy your strict image too much. I fear that I will be unable to withstand the urge to put a smile on your face-by using any means necessary." A faint blush was his only answer as they went about socializing with the other staff members that were present.

After finishing up in the Great Hall, Albus headed to the staff room and found several colleagues already in attendance. Minerva, who had left before him, was just brewing her morning tea for class, Filius was quietly reading a book that was nearly larger than him and Hagrid who was talking softly to something in his pocket. Albus stepped inside after making eye contact with Minerva and noticed that Professor Binns was sitting in his chair by the fire dozing and Armando was scribbling on some parchment as an owl from the Ministry waited nearby. Soon everyone had arrived and Headmaster Dippet started with the usual routine for the beginning of the day. 

"Good morning everyone, I hope all of you had a restful holiday. There are just a few announcements this morning but first Professor Binns has a few updates from the Board of Governors whose meeting he kindly agreed to attend."

There was a smattering of laughter at this statement. Everyone knew how boring the students found Binns' class, especially since some had been his pupils as well, and wondered how he had fared in a meeting that would rival one of his own lectures. However the Professor did not move and finally, after clearing his throat did not work, Armando was forced to move to the chair and shake their colleague's shoulder.

"I am so sorry, what did I miss? Oh yes, the Board of Governor's meeting. It was quite boring but they did want me to pass along a few items of note." As Professor Binns continued to speak, he did not notice the surprised looks or dropped jaws in the audience. When he was finished, he mentioned being late for class and left.

Headmaster Dippet was at a loss. The body of his Deputy still sat in the chair by the fire but his ghost had left through the nearest wall. What did one say in this situation? Luckily he had time to compose himself during the late professor's speech.

"That was rather a surprise turn of events. I must ask that everyone please depart for your classes since I am sure the students will have many questions when they see Professor Binns wandering the halls as a ghost. We will meet here before lunch and I will apprise you of any further details."

As the professors left in groups discussing the recent drama at Hogwarts, the Headmaster asked Albus and Hagrid to stay behind. "Hagrid, I need you to find Professor Binns. We don't want him wandering about upsetting the students any more than necessary. Albus, please go to Binns room and let the students know that class has been cancelled for the day. I need to contact the Board of Governors and his family. We will need a replacement for History of Magic quickly."

As Dumbledore hurriedly walked through the door to the classroom for History of Magic, he stopped short. There sat Binns in all his pearly glory lecturing in the same monotone voice. As with his colleagues a few minutes earlier, he didn't seem to notice the looks of shock pointed in his direction although the fact that everyone was still awake should have garnered some response.

Albus was able to gather his wits quickly and interrupted Professor Binns in his instruction of the class. "Professor Binns, I am so sorry to interrupt but you are needed in the Headmaster's office immediately."

Binns looked up from his podium and scowled. "Very well. I assume you will be watching my class in the meantime." Without a further look in Albus' direction, he floated off.

A sea of expectant faces was looking toward the Transfiguration Professor as he walked to the front of the room. "As everyone has probably noticed, Professor Binns has passed away. Classes are dismissed for today and any additional announcements will be made at dinner."

As a group, the fourth years gathered their books with whispered comments passing among them. Albus knew that rumors would be flying all over Hogwarts within the hour. He decided to head to Armando's office to apprise him of the new situation. If he was lucky, he might make it before Binns was able to get there.

Albus approached the large gargoyle statue that was at the end of the hallway. "Open locks, whoever knocks."

As the large gargoyle started to spiral upwards, Albus stepped onto the stairs and was taken to the entrance of the Headmaster's office. After a knock received no answer, he opened the door and stepped inside. Taking a quick look around, he realized Armando was not present and decided to wait for a few minutes in case he returned.

"Binns is a ghost now, eh?"

Albus started at the unfamiliar voice. He looked around the room but no one was in view. Suddenly, he noticed something different about the office. The portraits that hung on the walls were not snoozing contentedly like they usually did but were instead alert and all looking at either him or the painting of the former Headmaster Phineas Nigellus. 

Albus knew the portraits could talk. Armando had informed him of the fact several years ago. But they had never done anything but sleep in his presence. He made a mental note to tell Minerva since she had loved reading _Hogwarts: A History_ when she had been a student. "Professor Binns did pass away this morning."

"Now Albus, surely you can give us a few more details. Dippet left in such a hurry that we didn't get to hear the whole story." Former Headmaster Nigellus was tapping his fingers on the frame of his picture and his bold curiosity could not be disguised.

Albus could do nothing but comply and soon ended his tale of the very eventful morning. Comments were made by the occupants of various portraits during his retelling and he found the situation most amusing. 

"How interesting! It was a delight to hear it first-hand especially from someone such as yourself. Perhaps, we could persuade you to be as forthcoming with a story of your defeat of Grindelwald." The new voice belonged to Dilys Derwent and her portrait was practically beaming at him. 

"Dilys, fawning over him is quite unbecoming of a witch your age."

"Everard! I only asked to get an account straight from the source. You know how those stories can be expanded upon until they are completely unrealistic."

At this point, Phineas interrupted the spat that had erupted. "I am sure that Albus would be more than happy to share the story at a later date. Now, I believe it is time we went back to our favorite past time."

With his final words, the paintings had all fallen back to their usual snoozing and Albus was more confused than he had been in the beginning. Just as he had decided to leave, the fireplace roared and out stumbled Armando with a rather unflattering observation about the floo system muttered under his breath. 

Sensing another occupant in the room, the Headmaster looked up and smiled when he saw his transfiguration professor standing by the door. "Albus, do you have some more information for me? And if I may ask, how did you get into the office?"

"Yes. I wanted to inform you that Professor Binns had gone straight from the staff room to his class and was teaching when I arrived. To answer your second question, the door was unlocked when I arrived and I decided to wait. The former Headmasters and Headmistresses kept me entertained with idle talk until you returned."

A strange look entered the Headmasters eyes but the smile remained on his face. "Ah, I was wondering… Binns arrived before you and asked me what was so urgent that his class was interrupted-quick thinking on your part-although he would not have noticed my surprise. I was just at an emergency meeting of the Governors and we have decided to allow him to continue to teach his classes. Although, someone will sit in for the first few days to make sure everything goes smoothly. An unprecedented decision but it would be nearly impossible to find someone with as thorough a knowledge of history and a willingness to teach."

Albus couldn't resist asking the question that quickly entered his mind. "What about his other duties?"

Looking sharply at the younger wizard, Armando voice became a bit more formal. "He will be removed from his position as Deputy Headmaster. Applications will be taken starting immediately to fill the position."

Albus, sensing the Headmaster's need to finish up with a few items, bid farewell and walked toward the door. He would need to hurry in order to make his next class on time. As his fingers wrapped around the handle, Armando Dippet's voice stopped him. "And Albus, I do hope to see your application during the reviews. And I am not the only one."

Albus stopped and looked back at his colleague and friend. "Do you believe that I would be the best choice for Hogwarts?"

"Do you?"

Walking back down the corridor, Albus contemplated his question and the question that Armando had returned. He completely forgot the look that his friend had given him when he had first arrived and learned that Albus had been waiting for him and conversing with the portraits that covered the walls.

Albus slowly made his way to his office, but not without the occasional student stopping him in the hallway to inquire about the rumor of Binns' death. At long last, he was in the comfort of his own rooms and was able to sit quietly and consider the happenings of the day. He slipped deep into his own thoughts as he pondered what the Headmaster had suggested. Albus had been respected in the wizarding world for years, but being the Deputy Headmaster was another matter entirely. Apparently Armando and others believed that he had the necessary skills to fill the vacant position, but he needed to carefully weigh the implications and changes that would be involved. 

It was not until a muggle clock on his mantle chimed one o'clock that Albus realized he had missed lunch entirely and no doubt Minerva would wonder about his absence. However, he had no time to locate her and explain so he decided to wait until after dinner to inform her of Armando's suggestion and to seek her opinion.

Afternoon classes for Albus Dumbledore's students were nothing like they had been subjected to in the past. Watching him move between the rows of desks, his outward appearance led them to believe he was his usual self but his mind was not with them at all. His thoughts were elsewhere and unfortunately, they could sense it. Many of them sat quietly and hoped that whatever had happened would be quickly resolved. His classes certainly lacked humor and spontaneity when he was not himself.

Dinner passed quietly between Albus and Minerva. She had attempted to engage him in conversation but he had answered each question and said no more. She was growing worried. Minerva knew something was bothering him but she also knew he would share his problems with her when he was ready. She would just have to be patient. 

The two professors had made a habit of spending evenings together, either working on paperwork, playing games, or simply chatting over tea and cocoa. This particular night, Minerva sat at her desk in her private quarters marking essays from her fourth years while Albus was quietly attempting to read the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. 

"Albus, can you believe that some of these fourth year students are still having problems explaining the differences between a real wolf and a werewolf?!"

"Yes, dear. Lovely thought," Albus answered without any enthusiasm or concern in his voice.

Minerva's brows arched as she studied Albus' lack of movement for several minutes. Realizing that he had not turned a page of the paper in over ten minutes, she decided to test his attention to her words.

"Dearest, did I mention that I'm retiring at the end of this week?" Watching for his reaction, she found that she was leaning forward in her chair in anticipation.

"That's nice my dear." Albus still had not moved and his eyes were not scanning the printed page. He was staring at the paper but clearly his mind was elsewhere.

"Albus Dumbledore! I am going to announce our engagement to the entire school at breakfast tomorrow while wearing your Christmas present. What do you say to that?" She felt sure that would bring his attention back to the present and offer her an opportunity to learn the cause of his distraction.

"Wonderful. I'm sure the students will pay attention." Rising from her chair, Minerva came to stand in front of the wizard seated on her couch. He made no effort to acknowledge her presence mere inches from him. It was only when she grabbed the paper from his hands and knelt before him that he was snapped back to his senses.

"I'm so sorry Minerva. What were you saying, dear?" Taking both of her hands in his, he pulled her onto the couch as she snuggled close to him.

"Albus, what has been bothering you all day? First we had that business with Binns this morning. Then you skipped lunch and did not bother to let me know. You were unusually quiet during dinner. And now, I just informed you that I would announce our engagement to the entire school while wearing the gift I bought you for Christmas and all you could say was that my students would pay attention." Flashes from Christmas night ran rampant through their minds and a pale blush colored Minerva's usually pale cheeks.

"Well, my love. You would certainly have all of my attention." The twinkle was back in his eyes and before long he began to tell her about his time in Dippet's office. "I had only been there for a moment or two and the portraits began speaking to me. They asked me questions about Binns as well as my defeat of Grindlewald.  Of course, I answered them politely on the first matter but before I could answer the second question, they decided to return to slumber and soon after, Armando arrived."

A look of disbelief blanketed Minerva's face, yet she continued to listen intently to the remainder of his story. As he recanted his conversation with Dippet, he paused when he neared the mentioning of the Deputy Headmaster's position. Taking a steadying breath, he turned Minerva so that she was facing him.

"Minerva, Armando has suggested that I apply for Binns' position. He led me to believe that there are others, aside from himself, that would like to see my resume. It was as if he was hinting at a conversation with the Board of Governors, but he would not say anything further. I have been preoccupied today because I was contemplating the ups and downs of the proposition. Again, I apologize if I seemed to ignore you today. I've just had a great deal on my mind."

Minerva was smiling at him now and he noticed that her eyes were sparkling. "Dearest, how long has it been since you've read _Hogwarts: A History_?" Indicating that it had been several years, she began to explain why she had asked the question. "You see, Albus, the portraits in the headmaster's office only talk to the current headmaster and the deputy. It has been that way since the very first Board of Governors was established. I believe that the headmaster has the ability to alter that rule should they see fit. But according to history and legend, it has never been done. By speaking to you, would you not agree that maybe they know something we do not?"

"I had not considered that before now. Something else I had forgotten is that when I mentioned to Armando that the portraits had kept me pleasantly entertained until his return, he gave me a strange look. It was shortly after that conversation that he mentioned the vacant position."

"Albus, that settles it! You have to apply for the position. I believe that you are destined to become the next Deputy Headmaster." Offering a mischievous smile and planting a gentle kiss upon his cheek, she added one last sentence. "And if I had to make a prediction, I would say that you will become the Headmaster in the future."

"Well I am pleased that you have so much faith and confidence in my leadership abilities. I wish I shared your resolve in this matter. But since you are so certain of my future, would you care to make a wager?" 

"I am so sure of your future and the fact that soon you will be the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I will take you up on your bet. Now, let's discuss the details of this wager I am going to win!" Snuggling close to him as the fire dwindled to faint glow, the terms of the wager were settled.

The following morning, Albus went to Minerva's rooms to escort her to breakfast. In his hands, he carried a rolled piece of parchment and the twinkle in his eyes was unusually bright.

"Good morning, Albus." Placing a gentle kiss on his warm lips, she slyly took the parchment from his hands and began to unroll the bit of paper. "I am so proud of you and I am sure that the Board of Governors and Armando will be as pleased as I am about your decision." As he pulled her closer to him, she could not help but throw in one last taunt. "And I am definitely looking forward to you taking me to the Quidditch World Cup in Mongolia this year. Just think, dear. We can make a small vacation out of it!"

"Ahhh, you are of course, assuming that you will win this little bet. I feel thankful that you are so confident but I must admit that I have my doubts. In the event that I win, I am looking forward to sharing the political intrigue of the International Wizarding Conference with you. Oh and did I mention that there is always a masquerade ball at the end of the week?  I cannot wait to see what you choose for a costume."

The resume of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was presented to Armando Dippet shortly after breakfast that morning and then both Albus and Minerva tried to push the nervous anticipation from their minds and focus on their teaching. 

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:** Whew! Our happy couple successfully dodged the Grim Reaper and Binns gets to continue teaching. So, everyone is happy now, right? Right! Thanks to each of you who took the time to review _A New Year's Commitment_. We sincerely appreciate all of your comments and suggestions! We've also been hard at work on several one-shot stories and we thank you for reading those as well. Until next time…


	19. To The Happy Couple

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~To The Happy Couple~~**

The resume of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was presented to Armando Dippet shortly after breakfast that morning and then both Albus and Minerva tried to push the nervous anticipation from their minds and focus on their teaching. 

A few weeks later the happy couple was preparing for the engagement party being thrown for them by Minerva's parents at their ancestral home.

"Albus, I appreciate your unique view on formal wear but I really do not think that a purple robe with lime green stars shooting across the fabric is appropriate for this particular evening. In any case, I do not want to look back at photos of this event in years to come and have my eyes burn from the image."

Taking the bottom portion of his robes and holding them out to inspect the design that offended his love, Albus still could not fathom why she was so opposed to his choice. He still did not see any reason why these robes were not wonderful for the occasion. After all, she had told him to look his best and these were brand new.

"Really my dear? I think these robes are rather on the conservative side although they still have a festive appearance. In consideration of the party, if you feel that something else would be more appropriate I would be happy to change my attire."

Minerva had a sudden flash of memory. It hadn't been so very long ago that the man standing before her would fight her tooth and nail before changing something to accommodate her wishes. Now, he was practically bending over backwards to make her happy.

"Dear, I think that a set of midnight blue robes with silver stars would look splendid. With your mostly silver hair and the few auburn strands that still remain, it will make a nice contrast. I love you." As she said the last words, her wand was raised and with a quick swish of her wrist, Albus' clothing had been transfigured into the exact outfit Minerva had just described. As she peered at her creation, she glowed with pride for him. He looked so handsome and distinguished and she could not wait to enter her parents' home on his arm.

At the family home, Harold and Athena were welcoming the arriving guests as the finishing touches were being placed on the table by the house elves. Athena had decided to meet their guests at the front door while Harold was stationed in the sitting room pouring drinks and engaging them in conversation.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flamel …it is so nice to meet you. I am Athena, Minerva's mother. Moxy will show you the way to the sitting room. Harold, my husband, is very interested in your latest discovery. He saw your article in _Alchemy for Alchemists_."

"Athena, you look as lovely as your daughter." Nicholas extended his hand in greeting. "I am always interested to hear a fresh perspective on my research. My theory of combining fluxweed, wolfsbane, dittany, phoenix tears, and other key ingredients in an effort to discover a cure for werewolves has been utterly fascinating."

Pernelle, who had been quiet up to this point chimed in with her own thoughts. "Yes, Athena. Albus even gave Nicolas a vile of phoenix tears for this experiment and those two have been owling back and forth almost daily. Now, before you bore her with your constant chatter about your work, I suggest we go inside and meet Harold."

The couple was making their way down the hall just as the next guests appeared. A tall thin man with a longish blonde beard appeared and moments later a short witch with yellow eyes ran up the steps to embrace Athena. "Athena, it has been far too long between visits."

"Xia Hooch! You are lucky I do not ground you! You can't tell me that professional quidditch teams do not allow their players access to quills and parchment."

Before Xia could answer, the gentleman who Athena figured was Albus' brother, due to the uncanny resemblance had made his way up the steps. 

"Welcome. You must be Aberforth." Athena extended her hand and the gentleman raised it to his lips brushing a light kiss across her knuckles. 

"My lady, Albus never mentioned Minerva had a younger sister." 

Athena blushed slightly at the compliment while Xia rolled her eyes at the rogues attempt to impress the hostess. "Thank you for the lovely remark, but I am sorry to inform you that I am Minerva's mother, not her sister. She happens to be an only child." 

She quickly turned to give Xia an all too familiar look, indicating that the young witch should be polite to the stranger. "May I introduce you to Xiomara Hooch. She and Minerva have been friends since they were small children and she has become like a second daughter to Harold and myself. Xia, this kind gentleman is Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus' younger brother, as you may have noticed by the strong family resemblance. Now, if you two will kindly make your way inside, Xia can show you to the sitting room. I will meet you there in a moment."

Athena arrived just in time to see the fireplace come to life with a greenish glow, announcing the first of the guests to arrive by floo. A giant sized man with a face surrounded by frizzy black hair was bent over at the waist and appeared ready to step into the room at any moment. Aberforth stepped forward to greet the newcomer. "Hagrid, my boy, please, please come in and meet everyone. There's always room for one more…even someone as large as yourself."

Hagrid didn't move at the invitation and a pink hue began to work its' way from his neck to his large cheeks. "Er, um…I'd lurve ter join yeh, but I seem ter be, um, well, a bit stuck." Everyone froze and looked around the room before all eyes turned to Hagrid. Finally, Harold McGonagall broke the awkward silence and voiced a solution.

"Aberforth, come and give me a hand. Together, I believe that we can extract Mr. Hagrid from the fireplace before our next guest arrives." Each man grasped an arm as big as his own leg and began to pull. They soon realized that the original plan was not working as intended. As a result, each man braced a leg on the fireplace to give extra leverage and began to pull once again. 

At the exact same time, the fireplace roared again as green flames shot up around Hagrid's enormous frame. A rolling ball of flailing limbs went flying across the room and landed in a disheveled heap at Athena's feet. 

"What in the name of Merlin's beard just happened?!" Armando Dippet looked around to see the other guests either doubled over in laughter or picking themselves up from the floor. Athena was the only one who seemed to be in complete control of her emerging amusement.

"Headmaster Dippet, I sincerely apologize for this unfortunate incident. I've told Harold that the fireplace had been acting strangely. Maybe now he will take my advice and summon a repairman. I believe that this marks the arrival of all of our guests and it is indeed a lively start to the evening." As Harold brushed off his robes, he shot an apologetic glance at his wife and immediately offered his welcome to the latest addition to the party.

Hagrid had finally managed to pick up his massive bulk from the floor. "I'm sorry m'am ter have caused yah any problems. I hope everyone is okay."

Aberforth, who had been pinned underneath the pile of bodies, wasted no time in responding to Hagrid. "Ah, Hagrid, it's nothing that a little oxygen and a few mending spells won't cure. I think I'll be as good as new by this time next week." The final round of introductions was made and drinks were refilled as the guests began to mingle in anticipation of the arrival of the honored couple.

While the guests were becoming acquainted with each other, they were unaware that Albus and Minerva had finally apparated just outside the McGonagall ancestral home. Albus could not hide his surprise at the massive estate sprawled out in front of him. 

"A bit surprised at the size of the house, Albus, or is that just a case of pre-party jitters?" Minerva smiled broadly as Albus prepared his answer.

"It is certainly an unexpected surprise. Your family's home is breathtaking and you must have had an extraordinary childhood being surrounded by such beauty." His arms encircled her waist from behind and she could feel his warm breath blow across her neck as he began to speak softly in her ear. "Before we head inside and join the gathering of friends and family, I would like you to know how happy you have made me and how much I am looking forward to our lives together." 

Turning in his arms, she felt an overwhelming amount of love and contentment. As he had a habit of doing, Albus left Minerva speechless so she let her actions speak louder than any words. Raising a hand to gently cup his cheek she stared at the man before her. Never had she felt such a powerful feeling of love directed towards her. Slightly pulling his head towards her own, she planted a tender caress on his lips. 

The moments of sheer delight between them were cut short by the appearance of Moxy, the house elf at the front door. "Missy Minerva, Moxy is happy you and Mr. Albus is finally here and is so delighted that you and the nice professor is getting married. Lots of peoples is here to wish you happiness. They is in the sitting room waiting for Moxy to announce you is here."

The couple quickly followed the little house elf down the hallway and to the appointed room. Moxy announced their presence and a large round of applause greeted Albus and Minerva. Immediately, they were swept inside the sitting room and into the arms of well- wishers. 

"Hooch, I'm so glad you were able to make it. I wasn't sure if your practicing schedule would permit it."

"Mervie, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Minerva's eyes darted over to Albus, hoping that he had not heard her childhood nickname. Her hopes were dashed as she saw his eyebrow raise in a questioning glance as amusement infused his features. 

Soon everyone in the room had greeted the guests of honor and at Athena's request, Moxy and the other house elves began to escort the group into the impressive dining room located just down the hall.

Dinner was proceeding smoothly until a tiny lizard leapt from Hagrid's pocket and scurried across the dining room table, headed for the large platter of roast beef. The guests who were unfamiliar with Hagrid's fascination with unusual animals shot away from the table in surprise. His hand stretched across the table and gently plucked the animal from the platter of rare meat. As he carefully stuffed the tiny, wriggling creature back into his coat pocket, he began to explain. "Oh, don't yeh worry none…little Spotty is harmless."

Aberforth, who has always been know for his forthrightness could not contain his tongue. "When have any of your pets ever been harmless? Where ever did you get such a lizard?"

Hagrid's back straightened and pride shown in his features. "I got ol' Spotty here at the Hogs Head Tavern from a man who deals in exotic animals. He gave me quite a bargain. She's a morphamelion. They're not only able ter change their shape, but they can also change their colorin' too. One of the sweetest critters I've ever met…the only problem is I keep losin' Spotty…what with her ability to disappear an all. But she always turns up, 'specially in some odd places. The trick ter findin' a morphamelion is puttin' out some raw meat. After all, they are a flesh-eatin' variety of lizard."

Nervous moments followed as everyone tried to resume their places at the table and push the thoughts of a flesh-eating thing so close by, confined only by the pocket of a kind hearted man. Albus could feel the stress radiating from Minerva's entire body and he quietly slipped his hand under the table and grasped hers. Giving it a gentle but reassuring squeeze, she turned to grace him with a smile. Playfully, she began to move her thumb in small circles across his palm, knowing full well what the eventual outcome of such an action would normally be. It wasn't until Albus began to make similar gestures with his own nimble fingers that the two decided that it would be best to stop their antics before someone noticed their blushing cheeks.  

The conversations lulled for a moment and Armando figured it was best to share his information now while he was thinking about it. "Albus, I thought you would like to have an update on your application. I just came from a meeting of the Board of Governors and we should have a decision by next week."

"Application?" Aberforth looked questioningly at his brother who was seated across the table from him.

"As you may know, our Deputy Headmaster passed away a few weeks ago and a search for the new Deputy is under way. I submitted my application shortly after the announcement." A great deal of congratulations met his statement and there were even a few smatterings of applause. Minerva and Albus had decided to keep it a secret until the outcome was announced. Of course, they had forgot to mention that to the Headmaster.

Albus hoped that since they were not alone, Aberforth would hold his comments on the subject until later. By the look on Aberforth's face, it most certainly would not be the case. "What do you mean you applied to be the Deputy Headmaster?"

The table had gone suddenly quiet and everyone was focused on the tense conversation between the brothers. "Aberforth perhaps we can discuss this at a later time?"

"Now seems as good a time as any. Why you ever wanted to teach in the first place is beyond me and now you want to enter into politics? Our parents must be rolling in their graves! Such potential wasted on those who do not appreciate it."

Albus realized how his brother's words might sound to the others seated at the table. However, the fact that the back of one of Aberforth's hands rested against his forehead and his other clutched at his heart gave Albus hope that they would soon understand that his brother was given to fits of the dramatic. 

"Aberforth yeh fool! Yeh know perfectly well that Albus Dumbledore has bin a blessin' to Hogwarts. Don't let yer own problems with yer research cause yeh to be havin' such a childish fit." Hagrid slapped his hand across Aberforth's back as he finished speaking causing the disgruntled man to begin coughing.

"My research is going perfectly well." With that, Aberforth began to concentrate on the vast amounts of food still left on his plate, disregarding the confused looks of the others at the table.

The remainder of the meal proceeded smoothly with a great deal of lively discussions on various topics. Suddenly, all of the glasses began resonating with a ringing, as if each person was tapping their spoon against the side of each one. Nicolas stood with his glass raised and began to speak.

"With the exception of Aberforth, I believe that I have known Albus longer than anyone seated here tonight. Therefore I would like to make a toast." Turning to face the happy couple, he continued. "Albus, my dear friend, I'd almost given up hope that you would ever find a woman willing to put up with your quirks and odd family. It only took you 120 years, but then again, you were waiting for perfection. And I must say, you have certainly found it in Minerva. Pernelle and I wish you as many long and blissful years as we have enjoyed together." 

"Nicolas Flamel!! I am highly offended by your "odd family" remark. And as the only representative of our so-called quirky family, it is only fitting that I offer up a toast to my older brother."

No longer able to contain her voice, Hooch finally chimed in with her own remarks. "I believe that you have monopolized enough of the dinner conversation. I would like to offer a toast on behalf of Minerva." A worried look passed between Minerva and her mother but neither dared interrupt. It had always proven best to let Xia Hooch voice her opinion and deal with the consequences later than to attempt to silence her.

"Having known Mervie since the beginning of time, I have never met a finer lassie. I could tell you all stories of her wilder days but I will save those for later. I'm proud to say she's taken up the mantle for hundreds of female students, past and present, since the majority of them had crushes on the handsome transfiguration professor. I even remember one spicy conversation we had in our school days about Albus. We were discussing how it would feel to…." Clearing her throat, Minerva decided it would be best to end this particular toast before anything else could be revealed that might embarrass them all.

"Thank you Xiomara for your "detailed" toast. Remind me to prohibit you from making a toast at the wedding reception on my behalf. Merlin only knows what you will say, given enough time to ponder the statement!" Attempting to regain control of the room and steer the conversation away from the more touchy subjects, Minerva decided it was time to make a little announcement of her own.

"Albus and I wish to thank you all for joining us this evening in celebration of our upcoming wedding. We feel so fortunate to count you all as friends and family. So, it is only fitting that we announce to you that we have chosen a wedding date." Rounds of applause and mild chatter ensued and Albus raised his hands in an attempt to reign in their excitement. Once he had successfully quieted the table, Minerva spoke again. 

"We have discussed several options and we both agreed that we would like a summer wedding. Taking both of our schedules into account, the date has been set for June 25, which is a Saturday. Because of our high profile lives, we know you will understand when we tell you that this must remain our secret. If word reached certain ears, it could prove to be most hazardous to us and to you. The wedding will be a small private affair and we promise to keep you updated on the arrangements as soon as they are finalized."

Another round of congratulations was made and soon, one by one, the guests began to leave until it was just Albus, Minerva, Athena, and Harold left in the quiet sitting room. Harold noticed the way his daughter and the man she loved snuggled together on the small sofa and he was pleased. Sitting quietly in his favorite chair, he reflected on her life and how blessed he was to have Athena and Minerva in it. Now their small family would be growing by one, for now.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: ** Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. We hope that you'll stick with us and just for your information…there are approximately 3 more chapters and then _Worthy Undertakings_ will be complete. WHEW!  

Questions: Someone asked a question from chapter 12 about how Albus used "Accio Minerva's wand" without a wand. Very good question! We had always assumed that Albus could do wandless magic since he was such a powerful wizard. First, if you look at the books, Harry is able to do wandless magic. Granted it is not something he is able to control-such as making the glass disappear at the zoo and inflating his Aunt-but we assume (and may be wrong) that someone with decades of experience and with such an enormous amount of talent would be able to accomplish many tasks without the use of a wand. Secondly, if you think back to the movie Sorcerer's Stone, Albus was able to change the banners from Slytherin to Gryffindor by simply clapping/raising his hands. We know that you can't take everything in the movies as canon but paired with our other thoughts, we consider it a pretty solid case. We hope this answers your question or at least lets you know what we were thinking.

Also, someone asked about the portraits speaking to someone other than the headmaster and the deputy. Another good question! When we wrote this particular section, we decided that Armando was somewhat of a 'by the rules' sort of person. Therefore, he would not allow the portraits to speak to anyone other than those designated. However, when Albus took the position, he changed the rules to grant the portraits more freedom and chances for interaction. He just seemed more laid back with certain rules. We had Minerva broach the subject with Albus when she told him that "I believe the headmaster has the ability to alter that rule should they see fit…but it's never been done." We hope that helps to clear up any confusion.

Thanks to all those who keep us on our toes with your questions! They help us ensure that we stick to the books as much as possible and give you a story worth reading.


	20. A Wizard's Good Fortune

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~A Wizard's Good Fortune~~**

Another round of congratulations was made and soon, one by one, the guests began to leave until it was just Albus, Minerva, Athena, and Harold left in the quiet sitting room. Harold noticed the way his daughter and the man she loved snuggled together on the small sofa and he was pleased. Sitting quietly in his favorite chair, he reflected on her life and how blessed he was to have Athena and Minerva in it. Now their small family would be growing by one, for now.

Minerva's father had enjoyed seeing his beautiful young daughter practically glowing with pride and joy this evening and it gave his heart a warm feeling to be able to share that with her. He knew how much she adored Albus and over the last few months, he had grown to respect the man who would soon be like a son, despite their age differences. It had taken him some time to get comfortable with the idea that his little girl had fallen in love with a much older man, but who was he to argue with his daughter's choice and the forces of love? As long as Albus lavished her with an unending amount of affection… that was all any father could ask.

"Minerva, your mother and I are so very pleased for you.  Albus, you have made our daughter so happy and for that we are grateful. In the years to come, there will be difficult days and you must learn to lean on each other and trust your love, first and foremost. Some days will be more stressful than others, but never let that come between you. Cherish the moments you spend together and always remember to show your affection towards the other. That is the secret to a long, happy, and successful marriage." Hugging them both tightly, Harold finished by telling Albus that he was now considered an integral part of their family and all of his previous doubts and concerns about their relationship had been erased. 

"Albus, my dear, am I correct in assuming that you will be staying the night with us?" Athena could not help the smile that crept over her features. She was looking forward to making a large breakfast for everyone to enjoy in the morning. It would give them a chance to spend a little more time together in a much more intimate setting than the dinner party.

"Yes, Athena, I will be spending the night. Assuming, of course, that it is acceptable to you and Harold." After being assured that neither parent had any objections, Albus continued. "Minerva had asked me before we left Hogwarts and we made tentative arrangements with Headmaster Dippet to supervise my Gryffindor charges until I return tomorrow. Had there been any objections, we decided that I would return to school and Minerva would remain for the evening."

"Well then Albus, my son, I will leave you and Minerva to finish your evening. Minerva, please show Albus to the guest room upstairs…the one on the east end of the hallway. Goodnight you two. Have pleasant dreams." And with that, Athena and Harold ascended the large staircase, leaving them alone for the first time all evening.

Falling into his arms and breathing a sigh of relief that the evening was over, Minerva made a wonderful suggestion. "Let's go change into our pajamas. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes where we can enjoy cups of hot cocoa while we play exploding snap." Albus eagerly agreed and before long, the two were sitting before the warming fire, sipping cocoa, discussing the evening, and playing one of Albus' favorite games. 

After defeating Minerva at the game, they decided it was time to head to bed. Standing in front of the bedroom door, Minerva and Albus shared a tender kiss and he entered the room alone. It didn't take long for sleep to claim him, but Minerva was not so fortunate.

Sitting all alone in her bed, Minerva couldn't help but think of Albus just down the hall. Then she was struck by a playful idea. She was almost certain that Albus had gone to sleep by now so she silently tiptoed down the hallway and crept inside his room. Peering down at the sleeping form of the man she loved, she wasted no time in slipping between the sheets and snuggling close to him. Placing feather light kisses about his neck and face, Albus began to stir and was suddenly surprised to find the woman of his dreams in his bed.

"Minerva, what are you doing in here?"

Minerva explained that she had been sitting in her room thinking of him being all alone in a strange house and a strange bed, with no one to turn to in the middle of the night. "And it's hard for us to spend our nights together during the school term and I didn't want to waste this opportunity to have you hold me all night. If you are worried about my parents, they will never have to know. I am certain that they would understand. After all, they are adults and definitely not naïve." Attempting to give him a look of wounded pride and hurt, she could not conceal the mirth in her eyes and dramatically finished her thought.  "But I understand if you would rather sleep alone in a cold bed. I will just return to my own rooms and leave you alone."

Rising quickly from the bed and making her way to the doorway, Albus leapt from the warm sheets and had reached her side within two good strides. "My dear, I was not complaining, but this is your parents' home and we are not married yet."

"Yes, I can see the dilemma. I would hate to put you in such a compromising position, so I shall leave you now. Goodnight, Professor Dumbledore." Minerva's tone of voice was optimistic and a strong contrast to her choice of words. Albus had learned to read her voice patterns and her sparkling eyes and he could tell that she was teasing him. His only hope now was to go along with the game and beg for forgiveness.

Dropping to his knees as he took hold of both of her hands he began his speech. "Oh my love! I don't think I could stand to see you walk through the door into the dark corridor. I need you to stay with me tonight. What if I wake up and I can't remember where I am or I have a nightmare and you're not here to soothe my fears? I beg you, please don't leave me tonight." The twinkle had appeared in his eyes as he spoke and Minerva was enjoying the attention he was giving her. She was desperately trying to hold out but she wasn't sure how much longer she could resist.

"I would certainly feel terrible if you were to wake up all alone. But that does not excuse the horrible way you reacted to my offer. I had your best interests at heart and this is how you repay me. I am wounded, Albus Dumbledore." Removing one on her hands from his clasp, she clutched at her heart in an attempt at mock heartache.

"I was foolish to turn down the suggestions of such a beautiful woman! I must have been half asleep when I said those words. What man wouldn't love to wake up with you in his arms?" Seeing her struggle to contain her laughter, Albus scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Unceremoniously, he tossed her on top of the sheets and lowered his head to hers. After a prolonged but sensual kiss, the game ended. Pulling her closer to him, Minerva couldn't deny the feelings of desire he had ignited beneath her skin. Instinctively, she deepened the kiss and to her delight, Albus took her subtle hints. Hours later, the exhausted couple drifted off to a peaceful sleep, still clinging tightly to the other.

Athena woke early the next morning in anticipation of making a large breakfast for four. Unfortunately, she was unsure of Albus' culinary tastes and she needed some advice. Lightly knocking on Minerva's bedroom door, she had hoped her daughter would be able to help with the menu choices. When there was no response from inside the room, Athena eased open the door to see an empty bed. It appeared that it had not been slept in at all and a quiet giggle escaped her lips. Making her way towards the room assigned to Albus, Athena stopped and listened outside the door. From the other side, she was able to hear the murmurs of the young lovers and an occasional fit of laughter from Minerva. Hearing her daughter's happiness, Athena made her way downstairs to arrange a small surprise, feeling more light-hearted than she had in years.

Half an hour later, Athena still had not seen or heard from Albus or Minerva. But, Harold had made his way downstairs and had started to question her about his daughter and her fiancée.

"I thought Albus and Minerva would be down here by now. Should I go up and see if Minerva is awake?"

"Certainly not Harold. I am sure that they will come downstairs when they are ready. And I am not sure that you would be able to find her in her own rooms anyway. From what I heard this morning, they were taking advantage of being away from the school." A pink hue had crept into her cheeks as she tried to vaguely inform Harold that their daughter was no longer a little girl.

"You mean...they...certainly you're mistaken. I mean...she..he..." At a complete loss for words, Harold dropped into his usual place at the table and looked up at his wife.

"Dearest, surely you are not surprised. She is so beautiful and he has captured her heart. Remember when we were younger, the feelings we shared..."

"And still do, my dear..." Gently pulling Athena to him, he lightly kissed her. As she pulled back a bit, she informed him of her breakfast plan but he was still upset about the morning revelations.

"Athena, how can you be so calm and collected about this idea? I mean, our little girl has just spent the night with someone, who is not her husband yet, and under our own roof?" Harold's tone of voice was not overly harsh, but Athena could tell that he was less than enthused.

"My dear, she is a grown woman and whether or not they choose to do certain things now or wait until later is none of our business. We should be grateful that she has finally found someone who apparently makes her happier than she has ever been. I know we are both old-fashioned and I believe that in most things, Albus is too. However, can you honestly believe that if you were younger and unmarried and an attractive woman wanted you to …well…anyway…would you turn her down? Besides Harold, our daughter is nearly forty and capable of making her own decisions." By the look on his face, Athena knew she had made some dent in his reservations. 

"Athena, I am not entirely happy about it but I see your point. It is just hard for me to come to terms with the fact that she's no longer 'daddy's little girl'. I could not be happier for her, so I suppose I need to just swallow my pride and help you with breakfast. I can deal with this after they are back at school."

As the sunlight streamed through the windows, Albus and Minerva were lying together in his bed. Light discussions were broken by occasional kisses and then suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Minerva released a hearty laugh as a look of panic took hold of Albus' face. He seemed suddenly nervous. Rising from his warm arms, she pulled his dressing gown around her body and answered the door.

"Moxy, what is that you have in your hands?" Minerva reached out to take the tray from the house-elf.

"Mistress McGonagall asks us to bring this to you and Master Dumbledore. We is hoping you will enjoy it. If you is needing anything else, just let Moxy know. Hopefully, we is seeing you and Master Dumbledore for lunch." Turning quickly, the house elf headed back downstairs while Minerva returned to bed.

Surveying the delicious meal before them, Albus pointed out a bit of parchment resting against the vase of flowers. "Looks like your mother knew where to find you and she even sent a note. Maybe you'd better open it, in case it is a howler." Nudging him in the ribs, Minerva took the letter and began to read aloud.

_My darling Daughter and Soon to be Son-In Law,_

_I was pleasantly surprised to learn that you shared a room last night. I went to ask Minerva about Albus' eating preferences and was shocked to see an unused bed in her room. Creeping down the hallway, I quickly discovered your whereabouts. It reminded me of my younger days and I can honestly say, I do not blame you for skipping breakfast. I know you must be famished, so here is the meal I intended to share with you this morning. Enjoy and we will see you when you choose to make an appearance._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Well, that was definitely unexpected. But since she has seen fit to send us breakfast, there is no need to leave this wonderful situation for a little while longer. Now, would you like honey or jam on your toast, Albus?"

"Your mother does seem forgiving. Let's just hope your father is as amused as she was to learn of our change of sleeping arrangements." Taking the tray from her, he carefully set it on the floor beside the bed. "But since our secret has been discovered, would you care to join me in a bit of frivolity before we have to head downstairs and face the music? After all, I have to return to Hogwarts this afternoon and it might be our last chance to spend some private time together before I leave."

Batting her long, dark eyelashes and leaning back into the fluffy pillows, Minerva quietly began to make a purring noise, knowing what effect that would have on the man beside her. They would worry about facing her parents later. Right now, there were more important, and certainly more fun ideas to be had.

Albus was actually nervous. He was too old to be nervous about a simple promotion, but telling himself that didn't seem to be having any effect on his clammy hands or his racing heart. It was the week after the engagement party and he had just received an owl from Armando asking for Albus to meet him in his office. The Board of Governors had more than likely made their decision on the appointment of the Deputy.

When the application had been submitted, he considered his chances fairly good at getting the position. However, the current arithmancy professor was planning on retiring at the end of the term and that would allow more applications than usual. He had heard several names whispered around as possibilities in the teacher's lounge and some of them were from very prominent families.

After Armando's talk about what was good for the school, Albus had contemplated very seriously on whether the position would lead him in the right direction. He had loved Hogwarts ever since he had been a student, which was many years ago. It had always felt like home and was one of the main reasons he had accepted the teaching position that had been offered. During his tenure here, he had felt more and more like this is where he was meant to be. It only made sense that he move into a leadership position eventually.

Albus knew he was a strong leader and had a fair amount of experience in that realm. He was very diplomatic when it was called for and was good at calming people and gaining their trust and respect. He was also a strong presence and had a fair amount of connections, something that would be very useful to Hogwarts. Not that he wasn't willing to use that influence now but he wasn't very aware of the issues facing the school, being a professor.

He also realized his aspirations would go no farther than Hogwarts. He felt a sort of kinship with the old stone building. Something he had never tried to explain to anyone, not even Minerva. He was very aware that she had more than likely sensed it and she had pushed him to move forward. Her wise ways had led to this moment and he could feel the air changing around him as his fate was altered. 

Making his way to the Headmaster's office, he tried to calm himself by repeating ingredients found in several complex potions. A past time that he found helped keep his mind and memory in top form. Nicolas Flamel, his good friend, had introduced the idea and it had become a sort of game for them.

Soon he stood in front of the large stone gargoyle. "To be or not to be."

How very ironic and a well-chosen password for Armando who had a love of all things Shakespeare. Albus tsked to no one as he entered the office and found Headmaster Dippet looking very formal. "Professor Dumbledore, please have a seat."

Albus did not see this as a good sign but he took the proffered chair. "Good afternoon, I presume we have had word on the new Deputy?"

Armando took out a roll of parchment that was tied with ribbon and closed with the official Hogwarts seal. "This would be the official response to your application. I will let you read it in private. As for me, I could not be happier with the decision, Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore."

All of a sudden, clapping, whistling and general chaos broke out in the office. Albus was confused, as he hadn't seen anyone when he entered but he soon observed that all the commotion was coming from the portraits on the wall. He had quite the grin on his face and was shaking Armando's hand when the portraits quieted and the door to the Headmaster's office opened. 

Minerva stepped inside and saw the look of joy lighting her beloved's face. She flung herself into his arms and rained kisses all over his face. "Congratulations Albus! How exciting, we must have a party."

Armando chuckled to himself as the two embraced. They had obviously forgotten his presence or had become very comfortable around him after the engagement party. He applauded himself for thinking to send for Minerva. He knew Albus would want to tell her right away and had hoped he wouldn't be presuming too much by inviting her. "I have made arrangements for the two of you to dine alone in Albus' quarters. Tomorrow the decision will be announced at the morning staff meeting and of course a party will be planned for this weekend to celebrate. I am sure everyone will be as excited about the decision as Minerva-well, maybe not quite as excited." Everyone laughed and a bottle of champagne was shared among the friends. 

Later that evening, as Albus and Minerva took a stroll around the lake Armando busied himself with the final preparations for their celebratory dinner in Albus' private rooms. As he surveyed the results, Armando was pleased with the outcome and flooed back to his own rooms. He had managed to locate the London restaurant Albus was always raving about and Muriel was only too happy to cater the small affair...down to the last chocolaty morsel of dessert. A bottle of wine was chilling in a large bucket beside two glasses, and dozens of candles were floating near the neatly adorned table.

Minerva and Albus were laughing heartily at something he had said when they entered his rooms and saw the amazing sight. Once the door had been closed behind them, Minerva wrapped her arms around Albus' waist and pulled him close. "I cannot think of anyone in this world or the next that deserves this more than you. I am so proud of you and I am certain that you will be a wonderful Deputy Headmaster." After kissing him lightly she added, "now let's eat. I'm starving!"

Dinner conversation was light and fun and as the evening progressed, Minerva remembered that she had won the bet from weeks earlier. She was sure that Albus had forgotten about their little wager and she fully intended to remind him.

"Albus, my dear. I would like to take this opportunity to remind you of a conversation we had about you and the Deputy position. I believe there was a small bet placed and if I am not mistaken...I won!" Albus enjoyed seeing Minerva so animated and happy. But that only encouraged him to tease her along for a bit.

"Ahh, yes. I wondered how long it would be before you brought that up again." The twinkle in his eyes and the wily smile that played around his mouth only sparked her curiosity as her eyebrows raised in a questioning look. "Let's see...I believe that if I won, you were to attend the International Wizarding Conference with me and we were to attend the masquerade ball in costume." Nodding her head that he was correct, he continued. "And I believe that if you won the bet, I was to shower you with love and affection while massaging your back. Is that right, my dear?"

A seductive look overtook her and it became obvious that they were dancing around a subject of much delight. "Well, that's not exactly how I remember it dearest. You see, since I was correct in my assumption, you have to take me on a holiday to the Quidditch World Cup. Remember that now? However, I am always willing to accept certain favors from the man I adore." 

"Oh I see. I seem to recall a certain lovely woman trying to tempt me with some footsie action a while back and it led to a rather nice exchange a little later. I must have the two events confused. Forgive me, my dear. But would you care to join me in another glass of wine by the fire as we continue this discussion?" Rising from the table, Minerva grabbed the glasses as Albus brought the wine. Snuggling on the couch, the banter continued.

"Minerva, I plan to make the arrangements for our trip, and maybe even a little side venture, as soon as possible. I have connections in the professional leagues and I should have no problem in acquiring prime seats. Have no fear. But I rather liked my idea of settling our wager better. After all, who wouldn't enjoy a nice, soothing back rub?"

Nuzzling his neck and ear while making slight purring sounds, Minerva came up with a suitable compromise. "How about you show me the benefits of a nice, long backrub and I'll consider joining you at the masquerade ball? After all, I believe that we both win in this situation." A long, intense kiss followed and before long, they were both feeling the wonderful effects of compromise.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:** Hey look…another update from us! We thank each and every one of you for continuing to shower us with your compliments! And we're proud to announce that one of our reviewers has asked us about using our story as background information for their own Harry Potter story. Her story is called "Faith" and it's by RogueBHS! Check it out and drop her a review! We're sure she'd love to hear from you because you're all so lovely!

Jestana: Glad our explanation made sense and that it clarified what we were thinking. We think we'll let our intelligent readers decide about Aberforth's research!  Wouldn't want to go about giving away family secrets!  ^_^

RogueBHS: You can stop tapping your foot and looking at your imaginary watch! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Also, thanks for the wonderful words of praise for our story and we will certainly be reading yours as it is updated!

Liz O'Brien: As always, you flatter us! No sinister motives from Aberforth…he's just a bit quirky! Don't fear the end. We promise it'll be special and then we can start on other stories for your enjoyment.

Mystic Catface: Yes, Hagrid loves Spotty a great deal but he's not the kind of pet we'd want to have at our home. Glad you liked our characterization of Aberforth. He was a lot of fun to write.

Evilwoman: Please don't cry. We don't like to make our lovely reviewers cry! And rest assured, we have loads of stuff just waiting to be uploaded! If we only had the time to edit it! Ahhh, maybe one day!  ^_^

Emutet: Another chapter just for you! We hope it was worth the wait!

Minerva's Quill: Wedding…who said anything about a wedding…wink wink! Our dear Albus has excellent taste in women but lacks a little in the wardrobe department. Oh well, can't have everything! Thanks for dropping us a line and keep your own updates coming!

Kemenran: As if we would withhold a chapter from you…hope you enjoyed it!


	21. From Friends And Family

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~From Friends And Family~~**

Nuzzling his neck and ear while making slight purring sounds, Minerva came up with a suitable compromise. "How about you show me the benefits of a nice, long backrub and I'll consider joining you at the masquerade ball? After all, I believe that we both win in this situation." A long, intense kiss followed and before long, they were both feeling the wonderful affects of compromise.

Albus walked into Minerva's sitting room and saw a small pile of decorative, colorfully wrapped gifts sitting on the long couch they usually occupied when he was visiting. Her back was to him and she was picking up one and gently shaking it. He cleared his throat and Minerva jumped in surprise

She ran over and gave him a hug and a kiss, and then pulled him over. "I can't wait to see what we received. This is so exciting, almost like Christmas but better." They had agreed to open the gifts they had received and it looked as if it was none too soon for Minerva. The wedding was only a couple of weeks away and now was as good a time as any. Albus conjured mugs of hot chocolate for both of them before beginning the fun-filled task ahead.

"Now, before we begin I thought of an idea. I think it would be best if we record what the items are as we unwrap and who it came from so we don't have to try and remember later." Minerva removed a roll of parchment and some ink and enchanted them to write for her. 

"Sometimes, my dear, you completely amaze me." Albus shook his head at the woman who seemed to be organized and ready for any occasion and settled down for an afternoon of unwrapping wedding gifts from their closest friends and family.

She blew a kiss in his direction before urging him to open the gift from his brother first. He had a feeling it was because it was the largest one in the lot. Her eyes shined as he picked up the package that was wrapped in bright orange paper and had a large purple bow. When Albus went to pull off the ribbon, it yelled "Congratulations" and confetti went shooting everywhere.

They both laughed and Albus continued to unwrap the gift. Since it was from his brother he had no idea what to expect and was a bit concerned based on items he had received in the past. The box was striped in every color imaginable and he handed it to Minerva to open.

"Albus, these are wonderful; how thoughtful of your brother." As she spoke, she pulled out matching robes, slippers and bath towels. They were all white and fluffy and smelled wonderful. Minerva immediately stood up and took one of the robes and put it on. It instantly transformed to match her body size and turned into a silky green wrap.

"Wow! I must admit that I am surprised and not at all displeased." As Albus ogled his future wife, he stood up to put on his own robe. However, he didn't have a chance to see what it changed in to because he was being swept by the robe into her arms.

At first, it was a nice surprise but as they struggled to part, they realized that the robes were enchanted to stay together. Finally after much effort the ornery robes were discarded on the floor. Albus promised to fix the problem and made a mental note to have a talk with his dearest sibling.

Their attention soon returned back to the pile still sitting between them. The gift wrapped with flying dragons which were spitting fire at one another and dodging the golden hearts scattered on the paper had to be from Hagrid. The fact that the package didn't have air holes and wasn't moving was taken as a very good sign. Just to be safe however, Albus took responsibility for the opening.

He took a fortifying drink of hot chocolate and tore the paper away. After the first gift, he wasn't sure he wanted to open any more but Minerva was very excited and insisted that they go ahead and open everything so they could send thank you owls. A white box was revealed and it looked plain and harmless. Opening the lid, they found a collection of interesting things inside. A tin of treacle fudge, which Albus quickly warned Minerva to not eat, a book titled _Magical Creatures: A Guide to Eternal Happiness_ and a pair of handkerchiefs with their initials intertwined. The last gift had obviously been hand embroidered by Hagrid as the letters were a little difficult to make out and were very large.

Minerva made little noises of happiness as each gift was unwrapped and Albus kept looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. Marriage had a strange effect on women and it looked as if Minerva was no exception. They packed all the items from Hagrid back into the box and moved on to the envelope from Armando Dippet.

Inside was a card, which Minerva opened. The sounds of _The Wedding March_ were soon playing in the room and they were both delighted by the little surprise. Inside was a folded piece of parchment and Minerva had the duty of opening it. "Oh Albus, this is the best gift Armando could have ever given us."

The piece of paper dropped to the floor and Albus was being pulled around the room once again. "Well, what did he get us and where are you taking me?" As they entered the bedroom, Albus grinned wickedly.

Minerva slapped him on the arm and brought him to stand before the full-length mirror, which stood by her wardrobe. "Now walk through."

When Albus just stood there looking dumbfounded, Minerva left him and traveled through the mirror on her own. Albus quickly followed and was amazed at the sight before him. They were standing in the bedroom of a different set of living quarters.

"Armando decided to connect our "official" rooms to a set of personal rooms through the full-length mirrors. As far as everyone is concerned, we will have separate chambers but the mirror will be our doorway to our real living quarters. There are two in here, one for your room and one for mine. He said it was well deserved and the castle didn't seem to mind the rearrangement."

After a careful exploration of the new connected rooms, Albus and Minerva were once again in front of the rest of the unwrapped wedding gifts. A small debate over which gift to open next occupied several moments of the couple's time. Albus was having a grand time teasing Minerva about Hooch's gift. He couldn't help but notice how she kept pushing it off to one side, as if she hoped he would forget about that particular package.

"Minerva, I do not understand why you are so reluctant to open Xiomara's gift. I am certain that you are making it much worse than it is. She loves you and it's probably a very nice tea set or something similar."

"Albus, I know her! She has never given me anything simple in her life! How about we open the gift from the Flamels and then the one from my parents? I can open Hooch's gift later tonight and let you know what it was." After a long pause, Albus suggested that they open each gift together, for better or worse, and that her parents' gift should be last since he considered it to be special.

Reaching around her slender waist, Albus pulled the gift from Nicolas and Pernelle Flamel to him and began to tear open the brightly colored paper. Inside was a wooden box, which had seen many years by the look of it. Carefully opening the lid, Albus and Minerva were surprised to see a crystal orb nestled inside a golden stand. A note of explanation was also placed within the box and Albus read it aloud as Minerva rested her head on his shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

Albus and Minerva,

This is a very old and rare magical orb. There are only three in existence and we wanted you to have one. Once the incantation at the bottom of the page has been spoken, both of you will have the power to store favorite memories within the object. It is similar to a pensieve in that the thoughts and feelings will be available upon command. The difference is that only you will have the power to access them. Once a memory has been recalled, the scene will play out before your eyes in both real time and as three-dimensional figures. Go ahead…give it a try. We use ours to store our most treasured moments together. 

Best Wishes,

Nicolas and Pernelle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

"Oh Albus! Let's try it now and see how it works. I've never seen anything like this before. Now, which memory should we store first?"

"Ahhh, well I have one or two that I'm partial to and I definitely want to remember one night in particular. I believe that will be my choice for a treasured memory." Seeing the playful gleam in his eyes, Minerva blushed and then scolded him for even thinking such a thing.

"Albus Dumbledore! I don't know whether to be hurt or flattered. Hurt, because you think we need to save those memories in case we forget them or flattered because you feel it was such a wonderful experience and you do not want to risk losing the memory of it."

Kissing her tenderly on the cheek, he assured her that his statement was not meant to hurt her feelings at all. He merely wanted to see how much it would take to make her cheeks flush crimson and he completed his apology by stating that any time with her was so breathtaking and surreal, he had to replay certain images in his mind to assure himself they were real.

Those loving words caused Minerva to melt and before long she was faced with the two remaining packages, one from her parents and one from Xiomara Hooch. After much persuasion on Albus' part, he finally convinced her to open the gift from her best friend. On the outside, the package appeared normal but fears and doubts flooded Minerva's mind as she took her time removing the paper adorned with quidditch scenes.

Albus placed his hand on the small of Minerva's back as she took a steadying breath and removed the top of the box. To her surprise, there were more wrapped gifts to be found. Choosing the largest one, together they removed the additional paper.

"Albus, you were right. Look…isn't this box of parchment beautiful. And it even has two quills, one emerald green and one bright purple. I am claiming the green one for myself." As she pulled the quills from their separate box, she noticed a handwritten note. It explained that the quills and parchment had been charmed to act as a means of secret communication. When the owner of one quill wishes to speak to the other, the quill will begin to twitch. Once contact has been made with the special parchment, it will then begin to scratch out the thoughts sent by the other person. Both items can be enchanted to work using specific passwords and over great distances.

"Let's try them to see how they work. Get your green quill and parchment and see if you are able to read this message." In a matter of seconds, Minerva's feather began to scratch out the makings of a message from Albus. _I love you, Beautiful._ Albus quill then began to move and on his paper appeared…_Thank you, Handsome. _Lulled into a false sense of security, the couple felt it safe to open the two remaining gifts, one addressed to Albus and one addressed to Minerva. 

They decided that the two packages must be somehow connected and it might be best if they opened them simultaneously. Minerva was astounded to see that she had received a very revealing piece of fabric, supposedly a muggle nightie, purchased in London. Albus' mind swirled with possible images but those were short lived when he opened his own treasure. He had received a bottle of an energy potion along with a note stating that both items might come in handy on their wedding night. After the initial shock of the gifts wore off, the flustered recipients dissolved into a fit of laughter and it didn't end until he made her promise to pack her 'naughty nightie' for their honeymoon.

After much anticipation, only one gift remained. It was a tiny box with a bow designed to resemble the vivid McGonagall tartan. Taking the item in her hand, Minerva snuggled close to Albus as she began to reveal the contents. 

A bright silver key gleamed up at the happy couple as she took it in her hands. A bit of parchment was attached and it simply read: D_omus__ Dumbledore_. As she uttered the words, a swirling wind began to fill the space between the couple as a magnificent miniature cottage emerged. Out of thin air, words began to appear over the little model.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

Dearest Children,

Our gift to you is simple. Consider this your home away from Hogwarts…the Dumbledore's home in the outskirts of Glasgow, Scotland. We hope you will use it as a private hideaway from the world, a place to spend quality time together. We designed your new home with both of you in mind when choosing the style and various features. Once you've had the opportunity to see it in person, we will be happy to make any changes since this is our wedding gift to you. But our favorite feature, and we hope you will agree, is that it is very secluded and has the added benefit of being on a loch. We will owl you with more details later. 

Love,

Mom and Dad

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

As Minerva turned to look at Albus, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Lightly covering her cheek with his hand, he could feel her trembling slightly. Before he could even process another thought, Minerva had fallen into his arms as waves of emotions overtook both of them.

"My dear this is the most wonderful gift your parents' could have given us. I had not even entertained the notion of our secret little cottage." Albus pushed back a bit from Minerva and tenderly kissed her, causing her to release each and every tear of joy.

"Albus, this is a beautiful little hideaway. I'll owl my parents immediately and tell them how thrilled we are with it. I knew they would do something amazing for us but never did I dream it would be a home of our very own. You do like it, don't you?"

"Minerva, I couldn't be more delighted with it and please express my deepest gratitude and thanks to your parents. I won't promise anything, but I will see if Armando will allow us to slip away this weekend so that we can officially inspect our new home. Maybe, if I phrase my words correctly, we can even stay overnight. What do you think? That would give us a chance to set up the protection wards and really 'inspect' every square inch of our home." As she threw her arms around his neck, Albus could barely breathe. But he was able to make out the sounds of sheer excitement at his proposal as they lost their balance and tumbled to the floor.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: **You have all been so wonderful about taking time to review our story and we sincerely appreciate all of your comments. You have made this a thoroughly enjoyable experience and we look forward to sharing more of our stories with you. Having said that, we want to let you know that there is only one more chapter ahead of us…and then the story is complete…for now! And Pal, you can't leave us hanging with your 'review' story. You have to make everything okay with Kitty, Bumblebee, and Gollum. Not to mention Pal and Smeagol.  ^_^  We look forward to your comments on this chapter and the next so keep those reviews coming…it may help inspire a sequel!! 


	22. A Glorious Wedding Day

**Disclaimer:** We would like this to stay a splinch-free zone so please remember that the world, life and characters of Harry Potter belong solely to JKR. We are merely borrowing them to satisfy the muse that guides us.

_Beware-If flames are sent our floo powder is ready._

**~~A Glorious Wedding Day~~**

Weeks and weeks of preparations had finally culminated in this one supreme day. While Minerva had overseen the details for their small reception and a few other minor details, Albus had insisted on making the arrangements and decorations for the location of the ceremony. After several scolding words and a great deal of advice from Minerva on what she did not want to see as she walked down the aisle, she had agreed to let him have control of the ceremony itself. He promised to keep it tasteful and beautiful, but that was all he would tell her. She would have to wait until her wedding day for more information.

The morning sun welcomed the bright June day with radiant beauty. Feeling more excited than he could ever remember, Albus quickly rose and downed a small breakfast in his chambers before setting on his journey. He had a great deal of work to do this particular morning, plus he must allow himself time to prepare for the big event. If he was late for their nuptials, he was sure Minerva would hex him!

Silently making his way across the grounds of Hogwarts, Albus could not help but take in the absolute wonder of the day. The birds were chirping happily, the sky was the most spectacular shade of pale blue, large fluffy clouds were lazily floating across the sky, the grass was a sea of emeralds…it was the perfect day for a wedding. But not just any wedding…his wedding to the woman of his dreams…the woman who had stolen his heart. Those types of thoughts spurred him towards finishing his task with the utmost care. He wanted everything to be perfect for Minerva and time was not on his side.

Upon reaching the prickly thorn bush, where they had first learned of their connection to Godric and Rowena, he sighed in contentment. In his heart, he knew that this was the ideal spot. Quietly speaking the incantation, the plant again transfigured into the stunning sight he had witnessed with Minerva. This time, however, the tree was in full bloom and the flowers seemed to display more dazzling colors than before. Taking a moment to relish in the beauty before him, he smiled and noticed that Fawkes had come to offer assistance.

"My dear Fawkes, this has to be the happiest day of my life. I trust that you are ready for the event and that you understand your duties?" Singing a perfect note of assurance, Albus nodded and tossed a treat into the air for his familiar, then set about to finish the task at hand. It wasn't long before he had created a masterpiece.

The tree had cooperated and was shining brighter than the sun, complete with the multi colored leaves. Once again, he had transfigured a small, white wooden bridge that arched over the multitude of flowers surrounding the tree. At the base of the golden trunk, a carpet of pure white silk had been gently placed. Albus could picture them standing before Armando Dippet and the butterflies began to swarm in his stomach.

A few seats had been conjured for their guests and an aisle made of the most delicate red and white rose petals created a pathway between the chairs. Upon first glance, the petals resembled colored bits of glass that had been crafted into a stone walkway. 

Spaced evenly along the pathway were several lanterns. Since the wedding was scheduled to take place at twilight, when the sky was at its' most dramatic, Albus knew that a little extra lighting would be required. Conjuring the ornate fixtures had not been a difficult task. The truly hard part was in creating shimmering lights to flutter about inside them to resemble the lightning bugs Minerva loved so much. Sitting down in one of the chairs, Albus surveyed his work and seemed pleased. He could picture his bride, as she slowly made her way to him. It wasn't until a trill from Fawkes snapped him from the daydream that he realized the time. The sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was well past noon, and if he didn't hurry, he would be in serious trouble with his wife to be and the small wedding party.

Inside the castle, Minerva McGonagall was attempting to control her nerves. She knew that Albus was the man of her dreams and that by nightfall she would be his forever, but that did nothing to help her frazzled state. She silently worried that things would go wrong or that something important had been forgotten. When her mother came into the bedroom to help her dress, she found one very uptight young woman.

"My dear, whatever is the matter? You should be a bundle of pride, joy and laughter …not a bunch of nerves."

"Mother, please. I am perfectly fine. I have just got a lot on my mind at the moment. This is the most important day of my life and I want it to be perfect."

Athena crossed the room and pulled her daughter in a tight hug. After releasing her, she motioned for Minerva to sit down on the couch and close her eyes. "Listen to me, my dear. I want you to visualize what I am about to say to you. Do not speak a word until I ask you to do so. Just think of the things I say. Do you understand?" Without a word, Minerva nodded and her mother began.

"Close your eyes and breathe deeply. Now, picture Albus' face in your mind. Do you have that image?" Assuring her that she had done as requested, the older woman continued. "Now, tell me…what is the one feature that you love the most?"

It took almost no time at all for Minerva to respond to the question. "Oh mother, it has to be those caring, twinkling, crystal blue eyes." A smile curled upon her pink lips as she started to speak again. However, her mother intervened before another syllable escaped.

"Think of your first official date. Remember how you felt when he finally kissed you? Try to relive that moment in your mind." Athena could tell by the blush in her daughter's cheeks that it must have been a powerful kiss since the memory had caused such a strong reaction. Suppressing a quiet giggle of her own, she continued.

"Now think of the moment he asked you to marry him…and all the wonderful days since." Taking a minute to let the flood of images run through Minerva's mind, she ended the activity. "My dear, now how do you feel about your wedding?"

Gracefully rising from her seat on the couch, Minerva turned to pull her mother into a loving embrace. Tears streamed down their faces as Minerva assured her mother that her butterflies were gone and that she had never been more certain of her love for Albus and his love for her. With that declaration, the two began the hustle and bustle of dressing for the day. But the quiet moments were not to last long.

"Mervie, ole girl…it's about bloody time you finally took the plunge and made an honest man out of him!" An exasperated sigh flowed from Minerva's body as she welcomed her best friend and bridesmaid, Xiomara Hooch.

"I will have you know that he is already an honest man and I fully intend to spend the rest of my days with him." It was a good thing that Hooch was standing so close to Minerva or she might have missed the two mumbled words… "and nights…" A fit of laughter overtook them and Athena left them to their own devices while she went to check on Harold.

"Really Minerva, I am so happy for you both. You deserve true happiness and I think you will have many wonderful years together. Just don't forget about me. And for Merlin's sake, you must owl me after your honeymoon with all of the juicy details!" A proper scolding and a playful slap on the arm was the only response she received to her comments but that was enough. The two hurriedly dressed and before long, Minerva was greeting her father on the outside steps of Hogwarts.

As per Albus' detailed request, Minerva had assembled with her mom, dad, and Hooch and anxiously awaited her next instructions. She didn't have to wait long before the beautiful red and gold phoenix appeared clutching an elegant looking piece of parchment bearing Albus' neat but flamboyant handwriting. Releasing the note from his leg, Minerva began to read aloud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My love, it is time. Please meet me where the sun and moon pale in comparison to thee. Meet me at our sacred tree where I shall pledge myself to you and you to me. I have taken the liberty of assembling our other guests and we joyfully await your arrival.

All my love~

Albus

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

Confused looks graced the features of everyone but Minerva. A single tear was tracing a path down her cheek as she briefly explained about the tree planted by Godric for Rowena and how the bark from that same tree was used to create special wands for them. She went on to explain that somehow, she and Albus had obtained wands made from the same tree bark, how rare they were, and that they were connected both by their wands and a binding love. 

As she looked around, she noticed that Fawkes was circling overhead, to lead them to the spot where the incantation should be spoken. Taking her father's arm, the group made their way across the grounds and stood in amazement as Minerva recited the incantation to reveal the most unbelievable sight.

As Athena and Hooch made their way down the rose covered path, Albus could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. A steadying hand from Aberforth on his shoulder helped Albus control the rising tide of emotions as he nervously waited for a glimpse of Minerva. Taking her place at the altar with the groom, Hooch winked causing Albus to relax slightly. Looking at their guests, which consisted of the wedding party, the Flamels and Hagrid, he realized that before long they would be the only witnesses to the single most important event in his life and that he was thankful for such wonderful friends. His musings, however, were cut short by the arrival of Fawkes at the head of the newly created walkway, announcing the arrival of Minerva and her father.

At the first sight of Minerva, Albus lost his breath. She was the most stunning woman he had ever encountered. Her long, dark hair had been carefully arranged into an intricate design pulled to the back of her head and a flowing curl on either side of her face was lightly touching her cheeks. A simple golden crown on top of her head held her veil in place, as it floated carefree down her back. Her face was glowing and the last rays of the sun lightly caressed her features, adding to her beauty. He had never seen her look more lovely or happy. 

Minerva had chosen to wear her mother's wedding gown and it looked as new as the day it was purchased. It was made of the purest white satin and hundreds of tiny pearls had been woven into the fabric, creating the slightest hint of a design. The dress was a perfect fit and seemed to accentuate every delicate curve of Minerva's body while the off the shoulder neckline allowed onlookers a glimpse at her creamy complexion. In her dainty hands, she held a small bouquet of flowers, a mixture of roses and lilies and in the center of the bouquet was the pendant that had once been her engagement ring.

Before he had time to catch his breath, Albus was standing face to face with the most astonishing woman he had ever seen. A quiet moment passed between them, as they looked deep into each other's eyes. Before turning to walk hand and hand across the wooden bridge towards Armando Dippet, Minerva was kissed on the cheek by her father and Albus was given a small piece of advice from Harold. "Love her forever, protect her as a treasure and make her happy." And with that, he joined Athena as the ceremony began.

"It is my great honor and privilege to join you two in the bonds of matrimony. Before all that is sacred and your chosen witnesses, you must now pledge yourselves to a new life and an undying love. Albus, please make your vow to Minerva."

As he took both of her hands in his, Albus raised each one to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon them. "Minerva, with all of my heart and soul, I pledge to you my undying love. I stand before you today as the man who wants to make you happy for as long as we both draw breath. I vow to love you and cherish you above all others, keeping you first and foremost in my heart and mind. I love you."

Turning to Minerva, Armando requested the same vow be made of her. "Albus, with all of my heart and soul, I pledge to you my undying love. I stand before you today as the woman who wants to make you happy for as long as we both draw breath. I vow to love you and cherish you above all others, keeping you first and foremost in my heart and mind. I love you."

With those simple declarations and an ancient binding spell cast by Armando, Albus and Minerva were joined in the bonds of wedded bliss. "Albus, you may now kiss Mrs. Dumbledore."

For weeks, Minerva had forced Albus to practice their first kiss as husband and wife. He told her it was a terrible burden but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make to keep her happy. She had wanted it to be a simple touching of the lips, nothing too involved but each time they had tried that approach, Albus always seemed to deepen the kiss causing a flustered Minerva to demand that they "try again." Much to his delight!

As her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close, all those weeks of practicing the perfect kiss fluttered out of her mind. As he gently pressed his mouth to hers, he was a bit surprised at the intensity of her kiss but he was never one to complain. Taking his cue from his new wife, Albus tightly hugged her body to his as his warm tongue entered her moist mouth in soft exploration. A small sigh hung in the back of her throat as she relished the sensation of his lips on hers and for an instant, they were lost in the moment. There were no rushed movements only the sweet feeling of excitement. When their lips reluctantly parted, Albus leaned closely to her ear and whispered that he was certainly glad that all those weeks of practice had been beneficial.

Just then, the tree seemed to bless their union as a shower of glittering gold flecks, resembling snowflakes, reigned down upon them. Looking towards the tree, an unfamiliar bit of parchment was glowing beside the one for Godric and Rowena. Nearing the tree, Albus and Minerva realized that the note was for them and together they read the words.

_Where there were two, now stands just one_

_And never far apart_

_You've bound your lives by vows you've made_

_And the love within your heart_

_Through the laughter and the tears_

_Through sunshine and through rain_

_Always hold your true love's hand_

_And remember this refrain_

_When dark clouds are upon you_

_And life is more than you can bear_

_Seek solace in this secret place_

_Where hope repels despair_

_Hold each other daily_

_Bask in my golden glow_

_I'll guard your secret through the years_

_While I watch your deep love grow._

_Albus & Minerva Dumbledore ~ __June 25, 1960___

The newly married couple turned to each other and their eyes locked. There were no words to describe the cascade of emotions passing between them. The guests looked on in amazement and wonder as the newlyweds removed their wands and touched the tree. A brilliant light surged between the tips of their wands and the golden trunk until the couple was completely engulfed in a halo of white and a single beam of blue light connected their wands. When the spell had ended, more flowers began to bloom and new leaves graced the sturdy limbs as a flock of doves took roost in the topmost branches. Feeling that they had been truly blessed, they thanked the tree for its gift before starting their new life together. 

_Finite_

**A/N: **Wow! Writing this story has been a ton of fun for us and you have helped make it that way. Thanks to your reviews, we were encouraged to take this story farther than we had originally planned. Also, we sincerely appreciate each and every one of you for taking time to stick with us to the end. But this really isn't the end. We have a sequel planned for _Worthy Undertakings_ so look for it in the future. 

At the moment, we're working on another piece that takes a different approach to Albus and Minerva's meeting and falling in love in addition to several one-shots. And Ang has started writing a story with Minerva's Quill, which will be posted sometime in the near future. Again, thank you for making this so much fun and we look forward to hearing your thoughts on our upcoming endeavors. THANKS!


End file.
